Honesty
by Prince Changsa
Summary: [PEMBERITAHUAN HIATUS] "Jujurlah, Cinta Butuh Itu ! Hidup ini seperti bermain puzzle, kau takkan tau betapa indahnya sebelum kau menemukan kepingan terakhirnya. Saat kepingan terakhir itu terpasang, sepertu itulah hikmah dari segala kejadian di dalam hidupmu. Tenang, segalanya akan indah pada waktunya." ChenBaek ! GS! Crack pair!
1. Chapter 1

**HONESTY **

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Kim Jongdae, laki-laki berambut hitam itu, menyeret langkahnya, memaksanya untuk tetap berjalan mesti napas-nya sudah menipis. Bau alcohol menguar dari mulutnya, sejak senja hingga pagi buta seperti ini ia sudah menghabiskan dua belas botol soju seorang diri. Tapi soju sebanyak itu juga tak mengurangi kekacauan di hatinya. Malah membuatnya makin terpuruk.

"**Baekhyun."**

Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar. Tak begitu keras, tapi sanggup untuk membuatnya tersadar kalau sekarang sudah pagi. Suara yang sama saat ia menemukan kekasihnya yang terpuruk saat itu. Pandangannya buram karena air mata kembali menggenangi matanya. Jongdae kembali menangis dan terjatuh saking mabuknya. Ia tidak punya tenaga lagi, bahkan untuk sekedar menyeret tubuhnya ke tepi jalan. Ia menutup mata, membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak di aspal yang dingin.

Jongdae menggit bibir bawahnya. Wajah Baekhyun kembali melintas di benaknya, dan menyadarkan bagaimana besar kekecewaannya terhadap gadis itu. Air matanya kembali meluncur, membuat wajahnya semakin dingin.

"**Bogoshipo."**

* * *

**Review please ^^ /ppyong/**


	2. Chapter 2

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

**Note ****: Disini aku buat Chen dan Baekhyun sedikit lebih pendiam dari yang sebenarnya. Dan untuk membayangkan sosok Jaeshin ayah Baekhyun coba bayangkan Lee Sooman agar lebih mudah. Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Chap 1 : Cold Eyes Baby **

* * *

Gadis berkulit putih itu bersandar di pagar besi. Seakan tak peduli, ia menendang _chime_ – rok –biru cerahnya dan mengibaskan _noriegae_—aksesoris yang digantung pada hanbok— nya berkali-kali. Tatanan rambutnya sudah terlihat tak teratur. Ia menggerutu sepanjang acara, ia sudah tahu acara ini pasti akan membosankan. Kalau bukan karena ingin menjaga perasaan Taeyeon, kakaknya, sudah pasti ia tidak akan datang ke acara ini. Gadis itu mendengus.

"_Hey_!" panggil pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan heran, kakinya masih sibuk menendang-nendang. Ia menunggu reaksi selanjutnya.

"_Hey, you_!" kali ini pemuda itu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Baekhyun.

"_What _?" sahut Baekhyun cuek, hanya alisnya yang bergerak naik. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di depannya ini adalah kakak sepupunya, tapi ia enggan menanggapi lebih.

"_Come in_!" seru pemuda berbadan tinggi itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Merasa perintahnya tidak ditanggapi, pemuda itu berbalik. "Yaa, cepat masuk! Semua orang sudah menunggumu." Kali ini ia berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam bahasa Indonesia. Tepat saat itu, kakak sepupunya menarik lengannya. "Lepaskan." Berontak Baekhyun. "Kubilang, lepas!"

"Apa kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan barusan? Ayo, cepat masuk! Dasar!"

"Kau ! bisa bahasa Indonesia ?" Mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia heran sekaligus bangga bahwa ada orang Korea yang mau mempelajari bahasanya. Ia mengibaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun membungkuk lalu menyingsingkan _hanbok –_baju tradisional korea_— _ yang dikenakannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah adik sepupunya itu terkikik. "Kau memakai sneaker dengan hanbok?" Chanyeol ikut membungkuk memperhatikan sepatu Baekhyun yang berwarna ungu. "Selera _fashion_-mu boleh juga," ledeknya.

_Bukan urusanmu_.

Baekhyun benar-benar jengkel sekarang. Baru saja ia ingin bersikap lebih sopan pada pemuda ini, tapi ia urungkan. Baekhyun berlari mendahului. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap gadis yang entah sejak kapan ia anggap sepupunya.

* * *

_Cold eyes baby_

_Show me you smile just once_

_The day you do, I'll switch to slave mode_

_My knees turn numb_

_I become frozen in place._

**(AMIGO by SHINee)**

Baekhyun duduk di deretan kursi tamu paling belakang. Menatap kosong kerumunan tamu yang bergantian menyalami kakaknya sementara kedua MC masih terus berkoar-koar di podium.

"Baekhyun-ssi," panggil MC perempuan dengan mikrofon.

Baekhyun bangkit dan melangkah perlahan kea rah podium, menghampiri kakaknya yang memakai _hwarot _–pakaian pengantin wanita. Ia tersenyum, kakaknya tampak begitu berbeda dengan pakaian seperti itu. Sembilan hari lalu –setelah ia tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya selama lima tahun— ia terkejut melihat perkembangan yang ada pada kakaknya. Taeyeon pernah mengunjungi Indonesia walaupun hanya dua hari. Boleh dikatakan kalau kakaknya memiliki tubuh yang nyaris sempurna. Dia model terkenal di Korea.

_Pantas saja ia bisa mendapatkan suami yang seperti itu. Tampan,kaya, pintar, dan—_

Baekhyun menghentikan pemikirannya. Ia membungkuk ringan kepada kedua mertua kakaknya. "Annyeong hasimnikka," sapanya sesopan mungkin.

"Adik dan kakak sama cantiknya, kau sangat beruntung memiliki kedua putrid yang sangat cantik," ujar wanita paruh baya itu kepada Jaeshin.

Jaeshin tertawa lepas, ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas sanjungannya."

"Permisi, mari kita mulai foto bersamanya. Tuan bisa berdiri di sini, Nona disini," atur sang photographer berkacama yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan, kacamatanya melorot.

Baekhyun merapat ke samping kakanya, sekilas ia memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang sejak pagi buta terus tersenyum. _Ah, apakah menikah itu adalah momen yang paling membahagiakan sehingga untuk tersenyum seharian penuh Eonni tidak merasa lelah? Entahlah._ Baekhyun menelan ludah, dan tersenyum simpul kearah kamera.

Chanyeol duduk seraya melipat tangan nya di depan dada. Ia memandangi kakak beradik Taeyeon dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Jika dibandingkan dengan wajah Taeyeon , Baekhyun harus mengalah. Dari segi postur tubuh, keduanya imbang. Dari sikap? Tentu saja ia lebih memilih Taeyeon.

"_Noona neomu yeppeo_," ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum nakal.

Ia menyaksikan peristiwa yang aneh dan langka. Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum ? Astaga. Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Ekspresi macam apa itu?

"Chanyeol-_ssi_," giliran MC laki-laki yang berbicara. "Chanyeol-_ssi_?" ulangnya karena melihat tak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggil. "Chan—"

"Yaa!" seru Chanyeol dari tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ia baru menyadari seluruh tamu yang berada di ruangan itu sedang memperhatikannya. "Maaf." Kata Chanyeol sambail membungkuk-bungkuk dan berjalan ke podium.

_Apa yang kulakukan_?

Kali ini giliran keluarga Chanyeol yang berfoto bersama pasangan pengantin baru dan keluarganya. Baekhyun melempar pandangan menusuknya ke Chanyeol yang naik podium. Chanyeol berpura-pura cuek, ia merapikan dasinya lalu berdiri di samping Leeteuk.

Sebelum memandang ke kamera, ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Tidak ada senyum itu.

_Kalau kau jarang senyum, kau akan lebih cepat tua, Penyihir_, Chanyeol menggerutu di dalam hati.

Begitu gambar diambil dan photographer itu mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda hasilnya bagus, Baekhyun bergegas kembali ketempat duduknya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, sang photographer memanggilnya lagi.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_, tunggu sebentar."

Baehyun hampir berdecak keras karena kesal. "Ya?" ia melunakkan suaranya.

"Aku ingin mengambil gambar anda dengannya," ia menunjuk Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di podium, lalu tersenyum menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

_ Dengannya? Yang benar saja!_

Tuan photographer itu mengankat alisnya, memohon sekali lagi pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan omelan batinnya. "Baekhyun-_ssi_."

Baekyun tak menjawab, ia hanya perlu kembali ke podium, berfoto, lalu segara pergi. Photographer itu tersenyum lega dan mempersiapkan kameranya.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi saat melihat sepatu Baekhyun dibalik _hanbok_-nya.

"_Wae?_" sergah Baekhyun jutek. Ia menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol .

"_Ani_." Tukas Chanyeol sambil menarik turunkan bahunya.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_, Baekhyun-_ssi_,bisakah kalian sedikit merapat?" tegur photographer itu.

_Cerewet ! Tinggal foto saja kok repot_, omel Baekyun.

Chanyeol tak berkomentar. Ia merapat pada tubuh Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum kea rah kamera memperlihatkan pose kerennya.

_Klik !_

* * *

Baekhyun berkeliling mencari ayahnya. Ia ingin pulang. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada lebih lama lagi di tempat itu.

_Toilet? Ruang istirahat? Tidak ada. Di lobi? Ah, ya, mungkin._

Baekhyun berlari menuju lobi. Karena merasa ribet, ia singsingkan _hanbok_-nya hingga terangkat setinggi betis. Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan kembali terkekeh.

"Gayamu itu bisa menarik perhatian." Gumamnya.

Beberapa karyaawan di gedung itu memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan heran. Bukan karena gadis itu berlari-lari dengan _hanbok,_ tapi karena sepatu yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun terlalu cuek untuk menyadari tatapan aneh itu.

"_Appa_!" seru Baekhyun saat melihat ayahnya. Ia berlari menghampiri sang ayah yang baru saja mengantar tamu terhormatnya pulang.

Ayahnya mengisyaratkan untuk Baekhyun tidak berlari seperti itu, tapi Baekhyun menghiraukannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Baekhyun sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Aku mau pulang." Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa? Acaranya belum selesai."

"Aku bosan."

Jaeshin merangkul Baekhyun. Pria berkacamata itu mengelus kepala putrinya. " Kau harus mulai menyesuaikan diri sayang."

"_Appa_~" rengek Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ayah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkanmu pulang."

"_Mwo_?" Baekhyun hendak melayangkan protes, namun urung, "Ya sudah." Ia terpaksa menyetujui perkataan ayahnya, daripada harus lebih lama berada di tempat itu.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya, kan?" Tanya Jaeshin membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekkhyun terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya barusan. "Siapa?" tanyanya pura-pura memastikan. "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya agar ayahnya berhenti bertanya tentang Chanyeol.

"Ayah yakin kau akan akrab dengan dia. Umurnya hanya berbeda dua tahun dari mu. Ia pemuda yang cerdas. Kau bisa membicarakan tentang music dengannya," ujar Jaeshin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun. Terlihat dari sorot matanya, Ia begitu yakin.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya memasang ekspresi wajah datar. Di saat seperti ini, Baekhyun berharap Maudy terbang dari Jakarta dan seketika hadir di sampingnya untuk menhindar beribu kisah kekaguman ayahnya kepada Chanyeol. _Kenapa ayah begitu yakin aku akan akrab dengan pemuda seperti itu? Sial!_

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Jaeshin saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang asyik memperhatikan tamu yang berebut meminta berfoto bersam kedua mempelai. Sesekali pemuda itu menggeleng geli. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berbalik saat tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya. "_Ahjusi_." Ia melirik kea rah Baekhyun yang membuang muka.

"Bisakah kau menghantarkan Baekhyun pulang ? Ia bosan,"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, _Ahjusi_. Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang," Ia tersenyum lebar, tampak sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

* * *

Setelah berpamitan dengan Taeyeon, Chanyeol berjalan keluar gedung itu dengan langkah yang sengaja ia lambatkan. Ia keluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas, lalu berlagak seakan ia sedang menerima telepon. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pasti akan menyemprotnya dengan omelan karena telah membuat gadis itu menunggu lama. Begitu Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, Chanyeol mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu tidak berisik.

"Ya. Baiklah _Hyung_. Aku akan mampir ke tempatmu." Ujar Chanyeol di telepon seraya merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Baekhyun mengekor di belakang dengan langkah tidak langkah lebar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun tanpa melirik sepupunya yang semakin kesal itu. "Tidak, aku yang akan mengerjakannya. Tenanglah, aku akan kesana sekarang."

_Pip!_

Chanyeol menghentikan aktingnya. Ia duduk di kursi kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu," tegurnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Hmmm," ia memasang sabuknya dan kembali diam. Pandangannya ia lempar ke luar jendela.

* * *

Jalanan kota Seoul terlihat lengang. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang. Lagu _ballad_ kesukaannyamengalun indah mengisi ruang di mobil itu. Sesekali, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang dari awal berangkat sampai sekarang terus memandang jendela.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol berhati-hati. Ia tetap focus pada kemudinya.

Baekhyun menoleh, merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. _Chanyeol memanggil namaku? _

"Kita mampir ke suatu tempat dulu," ujar Chanyeol. "Ah tenang saja. Kupastikan ini bukan tempat yang membosankan." Telunjuk kiri Chanyeol mengecilkan music.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memandangi keluar jendela.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. _Kenapa ia susah sekali di ajak berbicara? Diam berarti setuju. _

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tenang tanpa ada ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya.

Chanyeol melongo mendengar pertanyaan barusan " Kau belum tahu siapa namaku? Yang benar saja." Chanyeol tak habis pikir kenapa ada gadis seperti ia di sekitarnya. _Kalau bukan sepupuku, sudah habis gadis ini._ Rahangnya mengeras, ia mulai kehabisan cara untuk meladeni Baekhyun.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar kau memperkenalkan diri kepadaku," bantah Baekhyun tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada lawan bicaranya.

_Gadis ini…. Astaga!_

* * *

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tingkat yang tak begitu besar. Dari papan namanya, sudah jelas bangunan itu adalah studio music. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Turun?" tegur Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari mobil. Ia sedikit ragu kalau Baekhyun akan ikut keluar turun dengan mengenakan hanbok seperti itu.

Baekhyun berdeham sebelum ia memutuskan untuk ikut turun. Chanyeol yang sudah berada di ambang pintu studio itu tersenyum samar melihat sepupu anehnya mau mengikuti perkataannya. "Silahkan," Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya.

Seorang pria berbadan gempal yang sedang duduk di sofa di ujung lorong bangunan terlihat heran dengan kedatangan kedua orang itu.

"Kau?" Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Pipinya yang gempal terangkat. Ia beranjak dari duduk, lalu menghampiri tamunya.

"_Hyung_!" Chanyeol merangkul tubuh gempal itu. Ia terlihat susah bergerak saat pria itu membalasnya dengan pelukan rindu. Erat sekali.

"Lama tak bertemu, Yeol!" Pria itu memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol. Lalu menoleh kea rah Baekhyun yang dari tadi memandangi kedua orang di depannya dengan heran. "Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun mendelik, ia berdehem agak keras. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. "Bukan _Hyung_," jawabnya santai.

"Ya,ya, tentu saja bukan. Dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi kekasihmu," ledek pria itu. "Dia sangat anggun dengan _hanbok_ ini," puji pria ini.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendelik, ia sangat ingin tertawa kalau saja ia tidak ingat _mood_ Baekhyun sedang buruk saat ini. "Tega sekali kau, _Hyung_!" Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya. "Ia sepupuku. Oh, ya, dimana Jongdae, _hyung_?"

"Ia ada di ruangannya. Banyak tawaran menulis lagu."

"Baiklah, kami ke atas dulu." Chanyeol membungkuk.

Pria gempal itu tersenyum lebar. "Kapan-kapan kita harus mengobrol lebih lama, Yeol." Katanya.

Chanyeol mengankat jempolnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Baekhyun ikut membungkuk sebelum melangkah di belakang Chanyeol. Mereka berbelok di lorong sebelah kanan lantai dua. Chanyeol tersenyum mellihat orang yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir dengan kursi kerjanya dari kaca pintu. Ia mebetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

"Ya! Masuklah," seru suara dari dalam.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Orang itu memutar kursi kerjanya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. "Chanyeol!"

"_Hyung_, lama tak bertemu. Kau terlihat agak kurus, ya?" Chanyeol merangkul namja bernama Jongdae itu.

Jongdae tertawa dengan suara khasnya mendengar komentar Chanyeol. "Aku lebih tampan. Kalau kurus, itu katamu. Dan kau telah membuatku kurus, Yeol !" Ia tertawa hingga matanya membentuk garis lurus.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu. Ia merasa tersisih dengan keakraban kedua lelaki di depannya.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah," panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak berkomentar, ia masih sibuk membaca situasinya. Ia masuk perlahan, mencoba menetralkan suasana. Jujur, ia tak pernah merasa sesungkan ini.

"_Hyung_, ia—"

"_Annyeong haseyo. Kim Jongdae imnida_,"sapa Jongdae terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol selesai memperkenalkan gadis itu.

_Benarkah orang yang dipanggil Hyung ini lebih tua daripada Chanyeol ? Kurasa tidak. Ia terlihat remaja belasan tahun. Wajahnya itu….polos. _

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit gugup, "_Annyeong haseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida_," sahutnuya sambil membungkuk ringan.

"Dia sepupuku, hyung,"Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Jongdae mengangguk sekaligus mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk. Sesaat, ia memperhatikan pakaian Baekhyun, lalu melangkah ke kulkas mini yang ada di sebelah meja kerjanya. "Maaf, hanya ada jus jeruk." Jongdae menyodorkan dua kaleng jus jeruk.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat menerima jus jeruk dari Jongdae. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya terbatuk-batuk.

"Ada apa ?" Jongdae kaget.

Chanyeol menepuk dadanya. "Tidak. Tidak apa. Mungkin aku hanya sedang haus, _Hyung_." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera meminum jus jeruk mereka. Menikmati jus jeruk itu dalam diam. Jongdae sedang membuka lacinya, terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna hijau.

"Kau sibuk apa ?" Tanya Jongdaedari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sibuk? Tidak juga."

"Bagus. Aku butuh bantuanmu, bisa ?" Jongdae mengambil secarik kertas dari amplop hijau tadi lalu menyerahkan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membaca sekilas kertas itu. Matanya melebar saat membaca tulisan yang ada pada kertas tersebut. "Apa yang bisa ku bantu ?" Ia sangat bersemangat, itu terdengar dari suaranya.

"Aku harap kau mau mengaransement nya ? Bagaimana ?" Jongdae duduk di sofa berhadpan dengan kedua tamunya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Mencoba menelaah. Ia terhenyak saat Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas tadi kepadanya. "Heh?" respons Baekhyun.

"Kau pandai bahasa inggris, baca saja." Ujar Chanyeol santai. "_Hyung_, tawaranmu aku terima dengan senang hati." Jawabnya atas pertanyaan Jongdae.

Jongdae menepuk tangannya, puas dengan jawaban chanyeol. " Kapan kita mulai ?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun yang begitu serius membaca lirik lagu buatan Jongdae. Gadis itu terpesona. Sampai-sampai ia menahan napasnya untuk sekian detik. "Lusa. Besok mungkin masih ada acara keluarga."

"Baiklah," jawab Jongdae.

"Kau membuat wanita diluar sana menangis, _Hyung_," komentar Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Sangat jelas sekali gadis itu berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

"_Mwo_ ?"

"Kau memang hebat," Chanyeol menggedikan dagunya agar Jongdae paham.

Jongdae memandangi wajah Baekhyun sekilas. "Arasseo." Ujarnya saat melihat Baekhyun meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. Baekhyun hampir menangis. "Maaf."

* * *

Rumah bergaya Mediterania itu begitu terlihat anggun dan teduh. Warna off white membuatnya begitu damai. Halamannya yang di atus sedemikian rupa menambah keindahannya, dengan satu pohon cemara tumbuh di halaman samping. Sangat mencerminkan pemilik.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke rumahnya mendahului Chanyeol. Gadis itu jauh lebih tenang sekarang, meskipun selama perjalanan pulang dari studio ia tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Melewati halaman rumput yang cukup luas dan menaiki dua tangga sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depam pintu kayu yang begitu indah. Ia menunggu Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk tanpa menyuruh Chanyeol untuk ikut. Menaruh sepatu di rak, lalu melangkah ke kamarnya. Chanyeol masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia tertinggal di ruang tengah sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol terhenyak karena baru saj ia ingin pulang. "Eh?" ia berbalik.

"Terima kasih," ulang Baekhyn.

"Sama-sama. Istirahatlah, aku pulang dulu," Chanyeol melambaikan tangan sebelum mengilang di balik pintu. []

* * *

**To be continue .**

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

**Note ****: Disini aku buat Chen dan Baekhyun sedikit lebih pendiam dari yang sebenarnya. Dan untuk membayangkan sosok Jaeshin ayah Baekhyun coba bayangkan Lee Sooman agar lebih mudah. Di Chapter ini tidak ada moment ChenBaek sama sekali. Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapther 2 : Mr. Bodyguard**

* * *

Jaeshin menyeruput teh lemon di kursi goyang kesayangannya. Tangan kirinya memegang halaman Koran pagi. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati hari liburnya. Ia senang karena rumahnya selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Dari balik kacamata, ia memandangi langit yang begitu bersih. Hari yang indah.

"Appa!" panggil Baekhyun sambil memeluk bahu ayahnya dari belakang.

Jaeshin terkekeh melihat tingkah putrid bungsunya. "Ada apa putriku yang paling cantik? Hmmm?"

"Paling cantik ?! Tidak. Taeyeon Eonni lebih cantik. Ayah bohong," bantah Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jaeshin menepuk pipi putrinya dan mencubitnya gemas. "Hei, Ayah tidak bisa memuji kakakmu seperti dulu lagi. Sudah ada suami yang memujinya, bagaimana kalau nanti ia cemburu?"

"Mana boleh ia cemburu, sudah jelas ayahku ini yang paling tampan. Leeteuk oppa tidak boleh mengingkari kenyataan ini," sahut Baekhyun lalu menyeruput teh lemon milik ayahnya tanpa permisi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaeshin karena melihat Baekhyun memakai tas.

Baekhyun mengacungkan jarinya. "Aku mau jalan," jawabnya semangat sambil merapikan poninya.

"Sendiri?" Sang ayah terlihat tidak yakin dan merasa khawatir Baekhyun keluar sendirian.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, kan ada peta."

Jaeshin semakin ragu putrinya akan keluar sendiri. Meskipun ia tahu Baekhyun itu gadis yang pandai, tapi kalau masalah berpetualang sendiri di Negara yang baru di tinggali selama sepuluh hari itu lain lagi. "Kau yakin? Kuminta Chanyeol untuk menemanimu jalan."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Ayah, aku bisa sendiri." Kini Baekhyun menciumi kedua pipi ayahnya lalu beranjak pergi. "Appa, aku berangkat!" serunya dari ambang pintu.

Jaeshin hanya menghela napas. Sekarang ia benar-benar sendiri di rumah sebesar ini. Putri sulungnya sudah tinggal bersama suaminya di luar kota. Dan sekarang putri bungsunya mulai asyik dengan dunianya. "Taeyon-ah, Baekhyun-ah," panggil Jaeshin lirih. Ada benarnya juga saran anak buahnya di kantor. Sebaiknya ia segera menikah lagi.

* * *

Baekhyun menelusuri Sinchon fashion street. Jalanan itu dipenuhi dengan pemuda-pemudi yang berlalu lalan. Tak heran jalan ini terletak di antara tiga Universitas yang paling bergengsi di Korea: Ewha, Sogang, dan Yonsei. Ia bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu merasa aneh dan terkucil saat berjalan kaki di Korea. Kalau ingat bagaimana ingat bagaimana ia harus berjalan kaki saat masih tinggal di Jakarta dulu, ia bergidik sendiri.

Matanya berkali-kali melebar melihat deretan toko-toko sepanjang jalan itu. Ia tidak sadar jika dari tadi ia terus saja berdecak kagum. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponselnya yang sedang menunjukan peta kota Seoul, sedangkan tangan kirinya berayun santai. Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah toko baju. Menengok isi toko itu dari jendela kaca besar. Dua menekin perempuan sedang berdiri mengenakan busana musim semi. Model kedua busana sama, hanya warnanya yang berbeda. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedua manekin di hadapannya. Seperti melihat ia dan Maudy yang memakai baju kembar saat perpisahan mereka di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta. Membuatnya mengingat seorang sahabat yang kini berada jauh dengannya.

Maudy, sahabat satu-satunya yang berani mengajarinya arti kebersamaan. Seorang yang mengajarinya untuk lebih mensyukuri hidup. Sosok yang membuatnya mampu memutuskan untuk tinggal di Negara ini. Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun terkejut saat penjaga toko itu tersenyum dari dalam tokonya. Baekhyun kikuk didapati seperti itu. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya angkat kaki dari teras toko itu.

_Bodoh,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Semakin siang daerah itu semakin ramai. Remaja-remaja seusianya tampak begitu menikmati hari libur. Ada yang berjalan sendirian, dan banyak yang berjalan bersama pasangan mereka. Baekhyun menggeleng saat menemukan sepasang kekasih, yang wanitanya lebih pantas di panggil Ahjumma, padahal ia yakin usia si laki-laki masih awal dua puluhan.

Baekhyun pun sibuk mengomentari penampilan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. "Apa itu? Apa-apaan kenapa roknya pendek sekali ? Astaga," Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Baekhyunn melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia merasa harus segera menemukan tempat istirahat, untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sudah minta diisi dengan makanan.

_Kruyuk ~_ Perutnya berbunyi pelan. Baekhyun terkikik, berharap hanya dirinya yang mendengar suara itu.

"Pantas saja, sudah melewati jam makan siang." Kata Baekhyun saat mendapati jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

* * *

Sebuah rumah makan jepang yang berada di pojok kompleks pertokoan itu terlihat agak ramai. Desain interior terkesan hangat dengan perpaduan cokelat muda dan bamboo di sana-sini. Baekhyun masuk tepat ketika pelayan dirumah makan itu membukakan pintu untuknya dengan sigap dan ramah.

Baekhyun memilih meja yang berada di pojok jendela kaca panjang. Jendela itu tepat menghadap ke jalanan. Tak lama setelah ia duduk, seorang pelayan menghampiri. Menyapanya dan menyodorkan buku menu. Baekhyun membaca sederet menu yang tertulis dalam huruf latin. Untung bukan dalam tulisan kanji.

"_Takoyaki_. Ah, bukan, _okonomiyaki_ saja," ralat Baekhyun cepat. Ia sedikit tersenyum paksa.

Pelayang itu menulis pesanan Baekhyun. "Ada lagi?" tanyanya setelah menulis minuman pesanan Baekhyun.

"Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar," ujarnya sebelum menarik diri kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ya."

Beberapa pengunjung memasuki rumah makan ini. Semua pengunjung di situ datang berpasangan kecuali Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Kesal bukan karena ia tak punya pasangan, tapi karena ia harus terjebak dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan pasangan kekasih.

_Ayah_. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun teringat pada ayahnya. Sedikit menyesal karena ia tidak mengajak sang Ayah berjalan-jalan bersamanya.

Baekhyun merogoh saku kardigannya, lali mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku. "_Appa_," panggilnya sebelum menekan tombol panggil. Baekhyun menunggu ayahnnya menjawab telepon. "_Yeoboseyo, Appa._" Baekhyun menggeser duduknya. "_Appa _sudah makan? Aku? Di Sinchon. Aaah… Ini pesananku baru datang. Tidak usah," tolak Baekhyun saat ayahnya mengatakan akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya. Ayahnya masih merasa khawatir. "_Appa_, aku akan pulang sebelum senja. Jangan khawatir. Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu. Selamat makan!" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Pelayan meletakkan mangkuk berisi bahan-bahan okonomiyaki Baekhyun perlahan sambil tersenyum. "Maaf telah menunggu," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Selamat makan," ujarnya sambil membungkuk, memeluk nampan kayunya.

"Terima kasih," Sahutnya Baekhyun sambil menuangkan adonan tepung dan telur ke atas teppan yang sudah panas, lalu menaburkan irisan kol di atasnya.

Seorang pemuda masuk dengan langkah panjang. Ia mengambil meja tepat di depan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu datang sendirian, dan hal itu membuat hati Baekhyun girang. Ia senang bukan hanya dirinya yang makan seorang diri di ruangan itu. Pemuda itu menaruh ransel hitamnya di sisi meja, lalu melepas topi dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia tak memanggil pelayan, tampaknya ia ingin bersantai sebentar. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Dari tempat Baekhyun duduk, ia tahu pemuda itu tak banyak bicara. Lihat saja, tatapannya dingin. Baekhyun yakin.

Seorang pelayan yang tadi melayani Baekhyun menghampiri pemuda itu. Belum sempat menyerahkan buku menu, pemuda itu akhirnya bicara. "Seperti biasa," ujarnya singkat.

Pelayang itu mengerti, ia menarik diri kembali ke dapur.

_Seperti biasa_. Baekhyun menitukan nada bicara pemuda tadi. Ia mendengus sendiri. _Ah, sejak kapan aku ikut campur dengan masalah orang?_ Baekhyun merutuk dirinya. Ia mengambil suapan pertama makan siangnya. "Aaah, _masitta_!" Ujarnya sambil berbisik.

Seorang pria lengkap dengan seragam putihnya menghampiri pemuda itu. Dengan postur tubuh yang lebih mungil, ia terlihat segar. Lebih muda, pikir Baekhyun. Seorang pelayan mengikutinya di belakang, membawa pinggan yang berisi mangkuk lumayan besar.

Pria itu tesenyum. "Lama tak jumpa," sapanya ramah.

Pemuda itu mendongak, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "_Hyung_, apa kabar?" sapanya sambil membungkuk ringan. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum.

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya dengan sumpit yang masih ia gigit. "Senyumannya," menunduk saat pria berseragam putih itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan melempar senyum. Baekhyun tertangkap! "Hmmmm," Baekhyun berpura-pura tak melihat kedua laki-laki yang berada beberapa langkah darinya. Ia sibuk mencuil-cuil _hiroshimayaki_-nya dengan sumpit, menarik-narik potongan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, tapi tetap melirik kea rah dua orang itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja tiba dari Jepang kemarin," jawabnya sambil menarik kursi di seberang pemuda itu. Si pelayan meletakkan mangkuk porselen itu lalu pergi.

"Restoranmu berkembang dengan baik, _Hyung_," puji pemuda itu sambil menarik mangkuknya. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya sedikit sungkan karena ia makan sendiri.

"Belum. Aku baru makan siang setelah pergi makan siang tamu kami selesai. Kenapa kau baru makan siang?"

"Kalau begitu aku sambil makan, ya?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Makanlah yang banyak," ujarnya sambil melipat tangan di sisi meja.

"Aku baru pulang mengntarkan tugas ke kampus. Aku putuskan untuk makan di tempatmu karena nanti sore aku harus melatih beberapa anak di sekitar sini," ujarnya setelah menelan ramennya.

"Sepak bola?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Bukan, basket," ia melanjutkan makannya.

Baekhyun larut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaraan. Ia memasukkan begitu banya taoge ke dalam mulutnya, sampai akhirnya ia tersedak. Baekhyun panic, ia meraih minumannya dengan cepat sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

_Ah, Baekhyun, kau memalukan_.

* * *

Baekhyun terus berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan kecil yang entah berujung di mana. Selama ada peta dan ponsel, ia akan tetap tenang. Ia akan melangkah ke manapun sesuka hatinya. Membiarkan jiwa petualangannya beraksi. Tapi, suasana tenang itu berubah lima menit kemudian. Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan langkahnya. "Aissh~" keluhnya karena ia tak juga merasa tenang. Ia berbalik. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan tiga orang pria perpenampilan lusuh dan tersenyum menakutkan kepadanya.

_Baekhyun, kau tau cara terampuh menghadapi orang seperti mereka? Lari mu cepat, kan? Nilai atletikmu juga bagus. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?_

Ketiga pria itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih diam di tempat, menyiapkan batinnya.

"Nona mau kemana?" Tanya pria bertopi dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun tak berkutik. Sekarang ia menyiapkan napasnya. Tangannya mencekram kuat tas kulitnya. Ia sudah siap. _Sekarang !_ Baekhyun lari ke sembarang arah. Kali ini tak ada gunanya ia membaca peta. Ia hanya perlu mencari keramaian.

"Yaaa! Mau lari kemana kau, Sayang ?" seru suara lain.

Baekhyun mempercepat larinya. "Astaga, aku lupa ini di Korea!" gerutunya. Ia juga pernah mengalami hal ini saat di Indonesia, dan teori keramaiannya terbukti berhasil, itu di sana yang rasa kekeluargaannya masih tinggi. Di Korea? Baekhyun tidak yakin. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya berlari ketakutan itu hanya memandang sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Baekhyun berbelok ke gang kecil. Ia tersenyum karena menemukan jalan keluar. Ia melewati sebuah kolam ikan yang ada di tengah taman kecil. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang sudah sangat tak beraturan. Ia menengok ke belakang, memastikan tiga pria aneh itu tak menemukannya.

"Oah!" serunya saat ponselnya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Baekhyun nyaris melempar ponselnya ke kolam karena kaget. Ada pesan masuk rupanya.

**|Kau dimana?|**

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, menebak siapa pengirim pesan itu.

"Chanyeol?" tebaknya ragu. Baru saja ingin mengirim pesan balasan, tapi tiba-tiba tengkuknya merinding. Merasakan aura jelek di sekitarnya. Ia berdiri mematung.

_Jangan mendekat ! Aku mohon jangan mendekat!_ Batinya mulai panic. Ia masih takut menoleh ke belakang. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, telapak tangannya juga mulai basah.

"Nona…" panggil suara yang terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Kenapa kau lari, Manis?" sindirnya. Aroma alcohol yang tajam bercampur rokok keluar dari mulut pria itu. Kenapa ada orang mabuk di siang bolong seperti ini?

Tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya Baekhyun pun sudah tau itu adalah suara pria yang tadi mengejarnya. Benda tipis yang terasa dingin itu kini menempel dilehernya. Baekhyun menahan napasnya karena tahu itu sebuah pisau.

"Menurut saja," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Terlebih ia mendengar kalimat tak senonoh yang diucapkan dua pria yang duduk melipat kaki di pinggir kolam. Pikirannya makin kacau.

Pria satunya kini berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Kau turis?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Ani," jawab Baekhyun tanpa rasa hormat sendikit pun. Baekhyun membalas menatap tajam pria itu.

"Oh," pria itu mendekatkan wajhnya ke wajah Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu tak ada salahnya bersenang-senang dengan kami. Sebentar saja." Ajaknya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, ia berusaha tak berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar. Tangan pria yang satu lagi mulai mengelus pipinya. Hati Baekhyun mencelos. "Heh!" Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi di perlakukan seperti ini, ia mulai memberontak. Tapi benda tajam yang menempel di lehernya itu semakin menempelnnya. Membuat wajahnya memanas.

Pria yang dari tadi memegangi lengannya mulai menyeret tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gang. "Bersikaplah manis kepada kami," bisiknya sambil lebih menekankan pisaunnya.

Baekhyun meringis karena pisau itu sudah melukai kulitnya. Perih. "Sialan!"umpat Baekhyun. Matanya mulai berair, ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. _Seharusnya Tuhan memberiku kesan baik tentang Negara baru ini, yang bisa membuatku bahagia tinggal di sini._

Pria yang memeganginya tiba-tiba melempar tubuh Baekhyun kepada dua orang temannya. Ia melipat pisaunya. Kini tubuh Baekhyun semakin tak berdaya karena dua orang yang memeganginya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, Baekhyun melirik ke layar ponselnya. _Chanyeol._

Baekhyun mulai menjawab teleponnya diam-diam, tapi pria yang paling besar lebih dulu menampar Baekhyun sehingga ponsel yang ia pegang terlempar ke jalan, layarnya retak. Mata Baekhyun membelalak, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia meludahi wajah pria itu.

"Cih!"

Pria itu mendelik, matanya yang memang merah karena mabuk itu semakin merah. Rokok yang dari tadi ia gigit-gigit, ia ambil dengan tangan kirinya. Pria itu mendekatkan rokoknya yang masih membara ke wajah Baekhyun. "Ini masih menyala, nikmati saja rasanya, Nona,"

Rokoknya hanya berjarak sekian senti sekarang. Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia menyerah. Pasrah.

_Bukk!_

"Aaaa….!" []

* * *

**To be continue .**

* * *

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review chap kemarin dan saya harap di chap ini kalian mau sedikit member review. Thankyouu ^^

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

**Note ****: Disini ada crack pair lain yaitu KyungBaek. Kyungsoo yang membuat hati Baekhyun bimbang. Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 3 : Complicated Girl**

Byun Jaeshin duduk di ruang tengah lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Ia menelepon sekretarisnya untuk menunda rapat satu jam lagi. Wajahnya penuh dengan rasa khawatir atas apa yang telah terjadi kepada putri kesayangannya kemarin. Walaupun pemuda itu telah menjelaskan, Jaeshin ingin mendengarkan penjelasan langsung dari mulut putrinya. Sudah tiga kali ia keluar masuk kamar Baekhyun, menunggu hingga Baekhyun bangun. Ia berjanji takkan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendirian lagi.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Jaeshin beranjak dari duduknya. "Sudah, laksanakan perintahku," ujarnya mengakhiri telepon.

"Baekhyunie, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya begitu melihat Baekhyun sedang berusaha meraih gelas air.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Appa," ia meminum airnya dalam tiga kali teguk. Ia tampak seperti orang yang dehidrasi.

Jaeshin duduk di sisi kasur Baekhyun. Ia menatap iba putrinya. "Baekhyunie, kau benar-benar ceroboh," ujarnya sambil mengelus poni putrinya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya ia belum terbangun sepenuhnya. "Memang aku kenapa, Appa?" tanyanya sambil menarik diri kembali ke dalam selimut.

"Kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi kepadamu kemarin?" Tanya Jaeshin semakin khawatir. Jujur, sebenarnya ia ingin memarahi Baekhyun. Tapi, melihat Baekhyun kelelahan seperti itu ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Mata Baekhyun berputar, ia mencoba mengingat. "Apa?"

"Tadi malam kau pulang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Seorang pemuda mengantarkanmu pulang."

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti. Tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Ia yakin karena seluruh badannya terasa pegal. Kakinya juga sedang kesemutan. "Namja?" ulangnya bingung.

"Ne, kau mengenalnya ?"

"Aniya. Tapi….," Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Aku ingat. Namanya Kyungsoo, Appa," ujar Baekhyun senang mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Jaeshin mengangguk. "Kyungsoo. Ternyata kau ingat namanya. Ia menjelaskan kepada Appa apa yang terjadi kepadamu hingga ia harus mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Jelaskan padaku," desak Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan Appanya. Penasarannya muncul.

"Ia melihatmu makan di restoran yang sama dengannya, ia duduk di depan mejamu. Lalu dalam perjalanannya ke tempat bekerja, pemuda itu menemukanmu di kelilingi tiga pria mabuk. Pria yang paling besar nyaris menyulutkan bara rokoknya ke wajahmu karena kau melidahinya."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Hmm, aku mulai mengingatnya," ujar Baekhyun saat ia mulai dapat merunutkan kejadian itu. Ia sudah bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah Kyungsoo, pemuda yang menolongnya. Wajah yang terkesan dingin, dengan bola mata yang lebih besar dari orang Korea biasanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kembali tangan Kyungsoo yang menggandengnya saat berlari. Gadis itu terpesona hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Kkruuuyuuuk!

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya. Bunyi keras itu berasal dari sana. Ia menyengir karena ayahnya juga mendengar bunyi itu.

"Cepat makan, kau belum makan dari kemarin sore," ujar Jaeshin sambil menarik selimut Baekhyun dan menuntun putrinya turun dari kasur.

Terakhir, Baekhyun hanya makan siang dengan okonomiyaki di Shinchon. Ia tidak makan malam karena setelah kejadian itu ia tertidur dan baru bangun pagi ini. Ia terlalu lelah dan akhirnya tertidur di taksi dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Ayahnya kaget sekaligus bingung. "Ada apa? Kau sakit? Mana yang sakit?" ia membolak-balikan badan Baekhyun memeriksa bagian mana yang terluka.

"Tidak, Appa. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu. Kyungsoo mengantarkanku pulang?" Pertanyaannya terdengar konyol karena ayahnya sudah menjelaskannya.

Ayahnya mengangguk antusias."Dia sangat tampan," puji Jaaeshin sambil menggerling kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang mukanya. Ia merasa pipinya memanas. "Ayo, aku lapar," kali ini Baekhyun yang menuntun ayahnya. Ia tak mau ayahnya melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersipu.

….

"Appa berangkat dulu,ya. Kau beristirahat saja dirumah. Oke?"

Baekhyun memeluk sang Appa, lalu membenahi posisi dasinya. "Appa paling tampan," pujinya, "hati-hati di jalan," sambungnya.

"Tentu saja," Jaeshin terbahak mendengar pujian Baekhyun. Ia mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun sebelum melangkah ke pintu. "Ayah berangkat," seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne," sahut Baekhyun seraya mengantar ayahnya sampai di depan pintu.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum sampai Jaeshin masuk ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu rumahnya, memastikan pintunya terkunci.

Baekhyun mengganti channel TV berulang kali. Ia merasa bosan menghabiskan setengah harinya di depan TV. Acara-acara music yang tayang hari itu semuanya berisi KPop. "Huh." Ia melempar remote TV ke meja di depannya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Oh, my—" Baekhyun nyaris melompat dari sofa ketika bel rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya ke pintu. Lalu memencet tombol di monitor kecil. Ia mendengus saat tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

Baekhyn membuka pintunya perlahan. Ia mundur berapa langkah agar Chanyeol bisa masuk.

"Selamat siang," Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun dengan bahasa Indonesia yang terdengar lucu. Tapi Baekhyun hargai usaha sepupu anehnya itu. Ia tersenyum sekilas.

"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk terlebih dulu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia segera melangkah ke dapur, membuka kulkas lalu menuangkan air es kedalam gelas.

"Baru masuk sudah main ambil minum," protes Baekhyun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Chanyeol balik ke ruang tengah, dan duduk di sofa yang paling besar. "Aku haus," ujarnya singkat karena tahu gadis di depanya sedang memprotesnya.

"Ada apa kemari?" ulang Baaekhyun mengambil duduk bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol. Ia kesal pertanyaannya belum di jawab.

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Tenang saja," Chanyeol mengambil alih remote TV dan memilih channel. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa dan memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ia begitu menikmati suara penyanyi solo wanita itu.

Baaekhyun tak ingin menggangu. Ia ikut-ikutan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Baekhyun yang sontak menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kenapa? Heh apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang lebih keras. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Aku hanya… ini," Chanyeol menyibakkan rambut Baekhyun dari bahunya, lalu menyentuh plaster yang menempel di lehernya. "Ini kenapa?" tanyanya santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"A..pa?" Baekhyun ikut meraba lehernya. "Oh," ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya kemarin. Lagi-lagi wajah Kyungsoo melintas di benaknya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah suka drama. Menurutnya, di dunia ini tak ada hal yang semanis adegan yang para pencinta drama itu tonton. Tidak ada. Tidak untuknya sebelum ia sendiri yang mengalami kejadian persis dengan adegan itu. Baekhyun menepuk pipinya, ia tersipu.

"Goresan pisau," sambung Baekhyun santai. Kyungsoo yang memasangkan plaster di lehernya saat Baekhyun tertidur di taksi. Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya tidur, tapi ia hanya malu untuk membuka martanya saat pemuda itu begitu dekat dengannya.

Mata Chanyeol yang memang sudah lebar semakin melebar, ia tertegun mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Pisau?! Astaga, kau bisa mati kalau pisau itu memutuskan nadi di lehermu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menglihkan pandangannya. Ia tak nyaman di tatap seperti itu. "Tapi aku masih hidup. Tenang saja."

"Kau ini! Ayahmu juga bisa mengalami serangan jantung kalau tahu putrinya dilukai seperti itu." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sudahlah. Yang pentingkan aku sekarang masih hidup," Baekhyun melangkah ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di ruang tengah. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia berbalik. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatap heran kea rah Baekhyun. Menunggu gadis itu yang berbicara duluan.

"Hmm, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Sebenarnya dia sangat malu menanyakan ini kepada Chanyeol setelah perdebatan tadi.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tak tertarik dengan kalimat Baekhyun yang selanjutnya.

Baekhyun ingin mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi ia tak mau seharian berada di rumah. Entah mengapa ia jadi cepat bosan.

"….."

"Aku hanya ada janji sore ini di studio dengann orang yang pernah kita temui."

Baekhyun mengingat orang itu. "Aku ingin ikut."

Chanyeol tercengang mendengar kalimat terakhir Baekhyun. "Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil bergelayut di pintu. "Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

…..

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. "Kita turun dulu," Chanyeol memandang sekilas ke pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Mau apa? Kau saja yang turun," tolak Baekhyun.

"Ckck, cepat turun!" perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya menurut, ia membuka pintunya lalu turun. Chanyeol terkikik melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Ia menyusul Baekhyun dan mendorong gadis itu masuk ke dalam butik.

"Eh?"

"Pakaianmu ini untuk musim gugur," ledek Chanyeol sambil membungkuk kepada pegawai butik yang menyambutnya. "Nona, tolong perlihatkan kepadanya koleksi musim semi terbaru di sini," Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun untuk mengikuti pegawai itu.

Si pegawai menuntun Baekhyun ke deretan baju-baju koleksi terbaru mereka. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, meminta penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Pilih saja, jangan protes," ujar Chanyeol yang mengerti apa yang ingin Baekhyun katakana padanya. Ia menyengir menunjukan gigi putihnya.

Baekhyun tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya. Hal terpenting adalah apa yang ia kenakan, itu harus nyaman untuknya. Lagi pula, hidup di Indonesia tak perlu memperhatikan perubahan musim. Kalau hujan, ya pakai jaket. Kalau terik, ya pakai pakaian yang ringan. Indonesia kan hanya punya dua musim, itu pun sudah tak beraturan.

"Saya rasa ini sangat cocok untuk Nona," ujar si pegawai itu menyodorkan sebuah floral dress berwarna putih dan hijau.

Baekhyun menerimanya sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah?" Ia bergeser ke samping dan mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dari jauh, merasa kurang jelas, ia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Permisi," Chanyeol mengambil beberapa pakaian dari deretan baju yang sama. "Masuklah, coba yang ini juga."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun didorong sesuka hati Chanyeol. I menahan tubuh agar Chanyeol berhenti il menyikut perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengaduh kecil dan mengelus perutnya. Walaupun badanya kecil Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan.

….

_**Baby**_

_**You stop my heart, oh crazy**_

_**So pretty I can't stand it, oh crazy**_

_**I don't need anything else crazy**_

_**Why am I like this?**_

_**[Ring Ding Dong by SHINee]**_

"_Jagiya_, cepatlah keluar."

Baekhyun mematung di depan cermin di dalam fitting room.

Siapa yang memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu? Chanyeol? Awas saja kalau kau berani memanggilku seperti itu.

Ia keluar nyaris membanting pintu ruangan berukuran dua kali satu setengah meter itu. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan death glare-nya –yah walaupun tidak menakutkan sama sekali. _Habis kau._

"A minus."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih!" Seorang gadis keluar dari ruangan sebelahnya. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia memandang Chanyeol, gadis itu, lalu ke arah seorang pemuda yang baru saja di panggil. Gadis itu balas menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran. Sontak Baekhyun membalikkan badanya.

_Baekhyun, kau ceroboh. Hampir saja._

"Baek?!" panggil gadis itu agak ragu. Ia menyerahkah pakaian-pakaiannya kepada pacarnya.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarkan panggilan kecilnya. Ia menoleh ke gadis itu, mengamati dengan saksama. Wajah gadis itu mengingatkan pada teman sebangkunya di sekolah dasar saat ia masih tinggal di kecilnya yang kembali ke Negara asalnya. Jepang. "Nana-chan?" Baekhyun hampir tak percaya melihat sosok gadis di hadapanya.

Yang dipanggil Nana mengangguk lalu menghambur kea rah Baekhyun, memeluknya erat dan semakin erat. Di tambah sedikit berjingkrak. "Baek, akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi denganmu! Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujarnya dalam bahasa Indonesia yang begitu fasih.

Kedua pemuda yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tak mengerti dan terpaksa hanya memasang wajah bengong mereka. Begitu juga si pegawai yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Nana. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu!" Baekhyun menepuk punggung Nana. Ia masih belum percaya kejadian ini.

Nana melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun. "Kau cantik sekali,Baek," pujinya yang berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Terima kasih. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Kau juga sangat cantik," ujar Baekhyun.

Kekasih Nana berdeham. "Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" tegurnya sambil mengetukkan gantungan pakaiannya di meja sepatu.

Nana berpindah memeluk kekasihnya. "Ia pacarku." Kekasihnya mendelik tak mengerti karena Nana lagi-lagi menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. "Maaf. Ia kekasihku," ralat Nana dengan bahasa Korea. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "_Annyeong haseyo, Baekhyun imnida_." Ia menoleh ke Chanyeol yang sepertinya juga ingin di perkenalkan. "Chanyeol. Ia sepupuku," Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lega karena Baekhyun mengerti arti ekspresinya. Kali ini ia memuji kepandaian sepupunya. "_Park Chanyeol imnida_," sapanya sambil membungkuk ringan.

Kekasih Nana tersenyum lebar. "Tadinya kukira ia kekasihmu, Nona," Nana menyikut lengannya. "_Uuh, appo, Chagi. Mian. Kim Kijoon imnida,_" Kijoon tertawa kecil. Sudah bisa di tebak bagaimana karakter pemuda yang bernama Kijoon itu. Pasti tak bisa diam. Bawel.

"Yang ini paling pas untukmu. Sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka ponselnya. Ia menarik diri setelah membaca nama penelponnya. "Permisi."

Baekhyun memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada Nana. Memeluknya dan berpamitan pada sepasang kekasih itu. "Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa," pamit Baekhyun sebelum menyusul Chanyeol di meja kasir.

.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Baekhyun duduk memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol dan orang yang bernama Jongdae itu kerjakan. Ia tak berbicara sedikit pun, hanya memperhatiikan mereka dalam diam.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau bosan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Baguslah. Sebentar lagi kau akan mendengar Jongdae bernyanyi," ujarnya untuk memancing reaksi Baekhyun.

Jongdae sibuk menggeser kursi kerjanya ke sana-kemari. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit aneh kalau sedang serius. Ekspresinya susah di jelaskan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Jongdae yang berubah-ubah. Sungguh menarik.

"Kalau begitu kitra mulai sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan liriknya kepada Jongdae.

"Baik," Jongdae menurut. Ia melangkah masuk ke ruang rekaman. Memakai headset-nya, lalu menggerakkan mulutnya tak jelas. Senam mulut.

Chanyeol mulai mengoperasikan alatnya. Menekan tombol-tomboll di hadapannya, dan sesekali menggesernya. "Kita mulai," ujarnya sambil mulai memutarkan musik hasil ciptaanya.

Ruangan itu terasa berubah saat musiknya terdengar. Lembut. Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di sisi meja Chanyeol. Dia terpana melihat Jongdae menyanyi.

.

.

"Ya, ia bersamaku. Baiklah," Chanyeol menutup teleponnya. Baekhyun menoleh, menunggu Chanyeol bicara. "Ayahmu masih harus lembur."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pasrah. Ini sudah sering terjadi. Ayahnya benar-benar gila kerja.

"Kalau begitu kita akan makan makan dulu," sambung Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Baekhyun.

Restoran daging itu terlihat penuh. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol putus asa.

"_Ani_, kita tidak makan disini. Ikut aku," Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin protes kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali menarik dan mendorongnya. Dia kan bisa jalan sendiri.

Chanyeol berbelok di lorong tepat di samping kasir. Pelayan yang berdiri disitu tersenyum dan menyapanya. Mempersilahkan masuk. Chanyeol terus menarik Baekhyun hingga seorang pelayan lainnya mempersiapkan meja untuk kedua tamu tersebut. Chanyeol menarik bahu gadis itu agar duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang panjangnya sama dengan panjang mejanya.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan jengah sekaligus heran. Sepupunya ini selalu bertindak sesuka hati.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah –sok—polos nya lalu sibuk memilih menu makan malamnya.

Baekhyun terhenyak. "_Ani,_" ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Asal jangan babi," jawab Baekhyun cepat tanpa piker panjang.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa? Kau tak makan babi?" matanya yang lebar semakin lebar.

"Tidak," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, cuek.

"Padahal rasanya enak," Chanyeol membuka lembar berikutnya.

Baekhyun bergidik sendiri. Ia memang tak suka babi dan berjanji tidak akan pernah memakan hewan itu.

"Ya sudah, _bulgogi_ saja," ujar Chanyeol kepada pelayan yang dengan sigap menulis pesanan tamu. Setelah si pelayang mengulangi semua pesanan Chanyeol, ia menarik diri dan menghilang di dapur.

"Kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di tepi meja dan mencondongkan badanya ke depan. Mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dan menguap. "Tentu saja, kau membelikanku baju seperti ini," protesnya. Baekhyun tak begitu tahan udara malam. Kalau sudah merasa kedinginan, sebentar lagi pasti ada keributan. Ia akan bersin-bersin.

"Pakai ini," Chanyeol menyampirkan blazernya ke bahu Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak menolak.

Lima menit menunggu membuat Baekhyun semakin mengantuk. Chanyeol yang biasanya rebut bertanya, ikut diam dan hanya bertopang dagu memandang kosong kea rah Baekhyun yang dari tadi menangkupkan tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Hoah!" seru Chanyeol ketika makanannya datang. Pandangannya berbinar danterus mengikuti kegiatan pelayan yang menyajikan beberapa hidangan ke mejanya. "_Hyung_!"

Yang dipanggil _hyung_ hanya nyengir.

"Kau ini kurang kerjaan?" Tanya Chanyeol heran melihan Jongdae yang baru saja ia temui di studio sekarang sudah lengkap dengan celemek birunya. Menyajikan hidangan makan malam mereka.

Restoran daging mereka kunjungi ini adalah milik orang tua Jongdae. Sebagai anak tunggal, Jongdae selalu berusaha membantu kedua orang tuanya. Mesti orang tuanya selalu meolak karena tahu kesibukan Jongdae tiap harinya.

Baekhyun membuka tangannya perlahan, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya. _Jongdae?_

"Ada tamu special datang, aku tak boleh mengecewakan mereka. Benar, kan?" Jongdae tersenyum lebar, lalu duduk di sebekah Chanyeol.

Rasa kantuk Baekhyun perlahan menghilang setelah melihat senyum lebar Jongdae. Entah mengapa, Bekhyun merasa seolah namja manis itu selalu membawa energi positif baginya. Berbeda sekali dengan orang yang duduk di samping Jongdae. Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Kalau Chanyeol tidak memanggil Jongdae dengan panggilan _Hyung_, Baekhyun tak akan percaya kalau Jongdae lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Memandang senyum Jongdae, membuat Baekhyun tenang. Damai.

"Baekhyun-ssi," tegur Jongdae takut mengagetkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbatuk saat sadar Jongdae mendapatinya sedang memperhatikan Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Sudah, jangan dipandangi terus. Cepat makan," Chanyeol memindahkan beberapa potong bulgogi ke mangkuk Baekhyun. []


	5. Chapter 5

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

* * *

** Note ****: Disini ada crack pair lain yaitu KyungBaek. Kyungsoo yang membuat hati Baekhyun bimbang. Dan mungkin di chap ini chenbaek moment belum ada mungkin chap depan mulai ada chenbaek moment. Mian /bow/ Happy Reading ^^**

**Chap : Noona, You Are So Pretty**

Siang ini, Baekhyun berhasil memaksa ayahnya untuk mengizinkannya ikut ke Hongdae. Setelah dibujuk sedemikian rupa, akhirnya ayahnya menyerah dan membawa Baekhyun ikut dengannya. Matahari sudah tinggi, berada tepat di atas tapi tak begitu terik. Sementara ayahnya mengunjungi rekan bisnisnya di Hotel, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Hongdae Free Market.

Beberapa wanita paruh baya yang menggelar dagangannya di jalanan berkali-kali menawarkan barangnya kepada Baekhyun. Sesekali, melambaikan tangan agar Baekhyun mendekat.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun melihat kerumunan orang yang menyoraki sesuatu. Baekhyun mempercepat langakahnya, penasaran.

Gadis itu menerobos di kerumunan, berusaha menuju barisan paling depan. "Woaaa!" seru Baekhyun tak kalah nyaring ketika melihat aksi dari dua orang pemuda yang begitu lincah. Baekhyun juga bertepuk tangan tanpa sadar.

Pemuda yang berambut pirang sedang berputar di atas kepalanya yang sedang terbalik. Pemuda yang tampak lebih muda menampilkan popping dance-nya dengan begitu lihai. Sekilas menyerupai gerakan jus yang sedang diblender.

Baekhyun terkagum-kagum. Suasana semakin riuh begitu keduanya mengakhiri pertunjukan mereka dengan sangat memukau. Kedua pemuda itu membungkuk, membiarkan penonton memasukkan uang ke dalam kaleng mereka. Berkali-kali mereka mengucapkan terima kasih hingga penonton bubar.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mengamati kedua pemuda itu. Tangannya mengambil dompet, memeriksa sisa uangnya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan pecahan uang terbesar dari dalam dompet.

Pemuda ber rambut pirang itu terkejut melihat uang yang Baekhyun masukkan kedalam kaleng. Ia menatap Baekhyun ragu, seakan mengatakan, ini terlalu banyak, Nona. Sedangkan, laki-laki yang lebih muda sibuk memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun.

"Cantik," ujarnya pelan.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun, Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu. "Omo!" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya, terperanjat ayahnya tiba-tiiba muncul di depannya. "Ayah mengagetkanku saja!"

Jaeshin tersenyum lebar memperhatikan gigi-giginya yang rapi. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Kenapa ayah tak meneleponku ?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sambil mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan ayahnya. "Oh, iya, Appa, ponselku rusak."

"Uh, kau ini dalam setahun berapa kali ganti ponsel ?" Jaeshin mendorong pelipis putrinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Belikan ponsel baru untukku, ya?" bujuk Baekhyun. Melihat ayahnya tak bereaksi, Bekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "_Appa_…." -

* * *

Jalanan kota Seoul tampak begitu menawan di malam hari. Ribuan lampu mobil dari kejauhan membuatnya seperti dikelilingi kunang-kunang. Baekhyun begitu menikmati cahaya lampu jalan yang berwarna jingga dari jendela mobil. Ia senang karena di pangkuannya sudah ada ponsel keluaran terbaru yang baru saja ayahnya belikan.

"_Appa_," panggil Baekhyun kepada ayahnya yang sedang menyetir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaeshin sekilas menoleh ke Baekhyun. Maklum saat berkendara di malam hari, ia harus lebih berkonsentrasi karena masalah penglihatannya.

"Itu laptop yang ayah baru beli, untuk siapa? Kita kan sudah punya."

Ayahnya tersenyum. "Kita akan mengunjungi seseorang."

"_Nugu_?" Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya. Tangan kirinya memegangi sabuk pengaman.

"Sahabat ibumu. Ayah sudah menceritakannya kepadamu, kan?"

Baekhyun memutar ingatannya, lalu mengangguk cepat. "Lee _Ahjuma_?" tanyanya antusias. Lee _ahjuma_ adalah sahabat ibunya selama tinggal di Korea. Sejak umur delapan belas tahun, ibunya berkuliah dan hidup mandiri di Korea. Hingga akhirnya menikah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Indonesia bersama suaminya. Ayah Baekhyun, Byun Jaeshin.

"Ya. Anak laki-lakinya yang bungsu mungkin setahun lebih muda darimu, Sayang. Kau pasti akan mudah berteman denganya. Ayah ingin memberikan itu untuknya."

Begitulah sikap ayah Baekhyun. Jaeshin selalu bersikap royal pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tak heran kalau kali ini ia memberikan laptop itu kepada sahabat istrinya yang begitu bersahaja.

Menemui sahabat ibunya, serasa menemukan kembali bayangan ibunya yang telah meninggalkannya sejak ia terlahir ke dunia. Baekhyun merindukan ibunya. Sangat.

* * *

Baekhyun mengekor di belakang ayahnya yang terus berjalan ke dalam gang yang semakin lama semakin kecil dan menanjak. Mobil mereka terpaksa di parkir jauh karena tak bisa menjangkau daerah rujmah Lee _ahjuma_. Merasa mulai kelelahan, Baekhyun menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah ayahnya, lalu membantu ayahnya membawa kardus berisi laptop dan bingkisan buah itu.

"Disini rumahnya," kata Jaeshin sambil mengangguk lalu membuka pintu kecil yang ada di depannya. Karena tangganya sempit, Baekhyun membiarkan ayahnya berjalan duluan.

Sungguh, kalau bukan karena ingin bertemu orang penting dalam hidup ibunya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menelusuri jalanan bergang sempit dan menanjak seperti ini. Baekhyun mengatur napasnya yang mulai terengah.

"_Ahjus_i?" sapa seseorang bersuara bass.

"Taesun!" seru Jaeshin saat menyadari pemuda yang berdiri di depannya adalah Taeshun, anak sulung Lee _ahjuma_. Baekhyun melongok, berusaha melihat pemuda itu dari balik punggung ayahnya.

Pemuda itu mengambil alih bawaan Jaeshin melihatnya kelelahan. "Silahkan masuk, Paman." Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang muncul dari balik punggung Jaeshin. Sekilas ia tersenyum, lalu menunduk-nunduk.

Mereka masuk ke rumah yang tak terlalu besar. Jaeshin melepas sepatunya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam memperhatikan rumah itu dari ambang pintu.

"_Eomma_!" panggil Taesun di depan kamar ibunya. "Ada tamu."

Ibunya segera keluar. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia terlihat begitu senang melihat siapa yang datang bertamu ke rumahnya. "Jaeshin-_ssi_!" Lee _ahjuma_ terdengar agak histeris. Ia menepuk lengan Jaeshin, lalu beralih memandangi Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Seperti menemukan seseorang di wajah Baekhyun, ia balik menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh Tanya. "Dia—" ia tak mampu melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena terlalu bahagia.

"Byun Baekhyun," sambung Jaeshin mantap.

_Byun Baekhyun._

Mata wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerawang ke mata Lee _ahjuma_ yang sudah berair. Sangat terlihat bahwa Lee _ahjuma_ begitu menyayanginya, padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu Baekhyun. Sesaat, Baekhyun merasa damai dengan tatapan Lee _ahjuma_. Ia merindukan tangan seorang ibu seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Lee _ahjuma._

_**Ibu, kau lihat? Aku berhasil menemukan orang yang sangat kau sayangi di sini. Ibu, betapa kuingin kaulah yang sedang memelukku. Ibu … aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu.**_

"Baekhyun-ah." Lee _ahjuma_ memanggilnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Menangis di depan orang lain.

* * *

Taesun memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah mulai tenang. Sebenarnya ia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang sedang memegangi gelas di hadapannya itu.

"Aku pulang," terdengar suara dari balik pintu dan di susul bunyi berdebam kecil karena tas yang diletakkan asal. "Eh?"

Mereka yang sedang membelakangi, sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Baekhyun tertegun. Orang itu panik begitu mulai mengenali Baekhyun. Tapi keduanya saling mendiamkan.

"Taehyun-ah? Kau sudah besar ternyata. Ibumu membesarkanmu dengan sangat baik, ya?" ujar Jaeshin sambil melambaikan tangannya agar Taehyun mendekat kepadanya. Taehyun menghampirinya dengan badan yang membungkuk.

"Paman," Taehyun menunduk, tak ingin Baekhyun memperhatikannya lebih lama.

"Taeshun-ah tolong bantu ibu. Kau duduk saja dengan tenang, Baekhyun-ah," ujar Lee _ahjuma_ saat Baekhyun akan berdiri dari duduknya.

Taesun mondar-mandir mengeluarkan hidangan makan malam mereka, dan menatanya dengan cekatan. Baekhyun merasa tersindir dengan kelihaian Taesun menata hidangan. Setelah berganti pakaian, Taehyun ikut membantu kakaknya. Melihat kakak beradik itu, Baekhyun makin iri. Jelas saja, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah menata hidangan makan malam bersama Taeyeon untuk ayah mereka. Baekhyun menghela napas, ia berjanji suatu hari nanti ia akan melakukan ini untuk ayahnya.

"Mari kita makan," Lee _ahjuma_ melayani kedua tamunya. Ia juga memberikan sayuran ke mangkuk Baekhyun.

Mereka makan dengan lahap. Menikmati suasana kekeluargaan yang jarang terjadi seperti ini, Baekhyun mulai berandai-andai untuk memiliki keluarga bahagia seperti ini. Makan bersama, dan membicarakan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Ia melirik ayahnya yang sangat jarang menambah porsi makannya, kali ini menambahkan begitu banyak makanan ke dalam mangkuknya. Ayah Baekhyun tampak begitu bahagia.

"Taehyun-ah, dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Lee _ahjuma_ pada putra bungsunya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Taehyun lurus-lurus. Taehyun melebarkan matanya, meminta Baekhyun tak berkata apapun.

"Aku baru selesai belajar, _Eomma_," Taehyun mencari alasan. Ia lega karena ibunya tak bertanya lebih.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menginterupsi ucapan Taehyun dalam hati. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun melihat Taehyun di Hongdae tadi siang.

"Ya, kau harus belajar sungguh-sungguh. Kau sudah di tingkat akhir sekolah kan?" Tanya Jaeshin.

Taehyun menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan. Baekhyun terpaksa membiarkan anak itu berbohong karena tak ingin merusak suasana.

* * *

Matahari pagi belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri. Sinar kemerahannya masih membentuk semburat halus. Bangunan pencakar langit itu masih terlihat tenang dari aktivitas para penghuninya.

Chanyeol masih berbalut selimutnya. Posisi tidurnya sudah tidak karuan. Kepalanya menggantung di tepi kasur. Sedikit lagi bergeser, ia sudah di pastikan terjun dengan indah ke lantai.

Pelipis Chanyeol berkedut ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, ia mencoba meraih ponsel dari meja di samping kasurnya. Menggeser tombol hijau di layarnya. Hal itu ia lakukan tanpa membuka mata sedikit pun.

"Hmm," gumamnya tak jelas. Kepala Chanyeol masih dalam posisi menggantung. Ia diam, entah sedang mendengarkan si penelpon atau tidak, ia mengangguk-angguk. Setelah si penelpon menutup panggilannya, Chanyeol menarik dirinya ke tengh kasur dan kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Chanyeol tidur lagi. Dan kamar itu kembali sunyi.

Dua puluh menit tertutup selimut seperti itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit pengap. Terlebih lagi sinar matahari yang mulai menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarnya membuatnya gerah untuk bertahan lebih lama di dalam selimut.

"Euh," Chanyeol menggulung selimutnya tak beraturan . Ia duduk, tapi masih menutup matanya. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Sayup-sayup , terdengar bunyi getaran. Chanyeol terhenyak, ia buru-buru membuka gulungan selimutnya. Dan menemukan ponselnya tertimbun di dalam selimut. Belum sempat ia jawab, teleponnya sudah keburu terputus. Chanyeol mulai kesal. Ia memutar-mutar ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Kali ini Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Berusaha membaca nama penelepon yang sudah merecokinya pagi ini.

"_Yeoboseyo,_" sapa Chanyeol. Hening sesaat. Merasa aneh, ia melihat ke layar ponselnya lagi.

_Byun Baekhyun?!_

Chanyeol tertegun, ia bangkit dari kasurnya.

"_Wae_—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan cepat ia jauhkan ponselnya itu dari telinganya. "Apa? Maaf. Baiklah," ujar Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ponselnya ia lempar ke kasur, lalu buru-buru berganti pakaian.

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" tegur Baekhyun yang berjongkok di tangga depan rumahnya begitu melihat Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya. Di peluknya bola basket dengan lengan kirinya.

Chanyeol menyengir. "_Mian_. Ayo berangkat."

"Tangkap ini." Baekhyun melemparkan bola basketnya ke Chanyeol. Ia berdiri, lalu melangkah masuk mobil. Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya, menghela napas lega karena tidak ada protes lebih dari Baekhyun.

Matahari sudah agak tinggi saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di Hangang Park. Tempat ini sudah ramai oleh orang-orang yang berolahraga. Baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas, tapi Chanyeol pastikan ini karena ia terlambat menjemputnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Membenarkan posisi poninya agar tidak menghalangi penglihatannya. Chanyeol ikut keluar, menghirup udara pagi kota seoul yang terasa hangat.

"Yaah," Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap tajam kea rah Chanyeol. "Ini salahmu."

"Kita ke tempat lain saja. Bagaimana?" bujuk Chanyeol saat melihat lapangan basket itu telah di pakai beberapa pemuda.

"Aku maunya disini," ujar Baekhyun bersikeras. Ia lalu duduk di atas bola basketnya tak jauh dari lapangan itu.

Chanyeol menyerah, ia membiarkan Baekhyun dan ikut duduk di gundukan kecil, "Apa aku menyuruh mereka pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol asal.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku akan minta mereka setengah lapangan saja," Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang tertempeli rumput. Baekhyun terbelalak, ia tak menyangka Chanyeol serius dengan perkataannya.

Memperhatikan dari jarak sekian meter, Baekhyun yakin awalnya mereka menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Tapi, entah kenapa berapa saat kemudian, mereka mengangguk dan serempak menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun heran, masih menebak-nebak apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan kepada mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol dari lapangan. Ia tersenyum puas telah membuat Baekhyun menarik kesimpulannya.

Semua pemuda itu memandanginya. Baekhyun masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Kekasihmu cantik sekali, Hyung!" seru pemuda yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Baekhyun.

_Mwoya?!_

Seketika Baekhyun tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi. Baekhyun memasang ekspresi datarnya, lalu berbalik menarik Chanyeol ke dekat ring.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan melambaikan tangannya. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu meringis menahan sakit. "Kenapa kau injak?!" protes Chanyeol dengan suara khas bass-nya tertahan.

"Apa yang kau katakana pada mereka? Hah?" Baekhyun nyaris melempar bola basketnya.

"Aku hanya membujuk mereka. Awalnya mereka menolak. Jadi, kupikir harus pakai alasan lain. Kubilang saja aku sedang membujuk pacarku agar mau menerimaku kembali."

Baaekhyun terbelalak. "Ta—"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kita bisa pakai setengah lapangan ini. Kau ini bukannya berterimakasih malah marah," sela Chanyeol yang merebut bola dari tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring dengan mudah. Ayolah itu sangat mudah dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang seperti tiang.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_!" seru seseorang terdengar begitu nyaring.

Nama itu membuat Baekhyun diam di tempat. Ia menahan napasnya beberapa detik. Lalu berbalik. Mencari sosok yang dipanggil.

"Hei—awas !" Bola basket itu lebih dulu menghantam pelipis Baekhyun hingga membuat telinga kirinya berdenging. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Ia hanya mengusap pelipisnya yang terasa panas. Matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang berada di kerumunan pemuda basket tadi.

Chanyeol heran melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu. "Heh?"

Baekhyun melangkah menghampiri kerumunan itu. "Permisi," katanya tanpa ragu.

Para pemuda basket menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lega setelah berhasil melihat dengan jelas wajah laki-laki yang bernama Kyungsoo. Ia mengingatnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_," sapanya tanpa ragu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, berusaha mengingat wajah Baekhyun. "Apa kabar? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ujarnya telah mengingat siapa Baekhyun.

"Aku juga. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya," Baekhyun membungkuk ringan.

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri mereka, merasa kesal karena tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan pada pemuda itu. Tak biasanya Baekhyun menegur terlebih dahulu pada orang yang belum ia kenal.

* * *

"Jadi kau yang menolong Baekhyun, Kyungsoo-_ssi_?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengaduk bibim naengmyun—Mie ubi manis dengan saus pedas—. Ia mulai kewalahan mengelap keringat dari wajah dan lehernya karena menu pedasnya.

"Ya, _Hyung_. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya. _Curry ramyeon_ makanan kesukaannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ingin mengorek pendapatnya terhadap Kyungsoo yang awalnya ia kira orang yang kaku dan dingin. Ternyata Kyungsoo seorang yang cepat akrab dengan orang baru, yah walaupun dia orang yang cukup pendiam, sepertinya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Oh, lehermu sudah sembuh?" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, mencoba memeriksa leher Baekhyun. "Aku sempat panik melihat darah yang terus menetes dari lehermu," ujarnya khawatir.

Merasa malu diperhatikan sedekat itu, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Hmm," gumamnya.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali," ledek Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. "Terserah kau saja, _Hyung_ juga boleh," jawabnya santai.

Senyum lebar terpatri di heart-lips Kyungsoo. _Mata dan senyumnya sungguh indah, matanya memancarkan kehangatan dan heart-lips-nya membuatnya semakin tampan,_ Baekhyun memujinya dalam hati. Dilihat dari arah manapun Kyungsoo tetap menawan, membuat Baekhyun takut untuk bertemu pandang dengannya.

Ketiga orang itu terkejut dengan suara getaran dari ponsel Chanyeol yang seakan menggaruk meja—ah ini terlalu berlebihan—. Secepat kilat Chanyeol mengangkat poncelnya lalu menjawab teleponnya. "_Yeo_—Oh, acaranya? Minggu depan. Kau bilang Yesung _hyung_ akan mencarinya. Iya," Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. "Mana bisa secepat itu? Beri aku waktu empat ha—baiklah, beri aku dua hari? Oke. Satu hari. Entahlah, akan kuusahakan."

_Pip!_

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak sengaja saling pandang melihat tampang frustasi Chanyeol.

"Astaga," Chanyeol meneguk habis air di gelasnya, entah haus atau untuk meredam kekesalannya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, ia selalu tertarik dengan suatu masalah. Rasa penasarannya memang begitu besar . Ini salah satu persamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Selalu penasaran.

"Aku harus merangkap tugas. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan dua orang _dancer_ yang mau mengisi acara kami dalam waktu satu hari? Ah, kenapa pula aku menyetujuinya?" omel Chanyeol sambil menempelkan keningnya di tepi meja. Ah sepertinya Uri Chanyeol benar-benar kesal.

"Acara apa? Aku punya dua orang teman yang menjadi _street dancer_. Siapa tahu mereka bisa membantumu," ujar Kyungsoo menawarkan. Matanya yang sudah lebar semakin lebar berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat bingung. Baekhyun hanya diam membiarkan dua laki-laki di depannya sibuk membicarakan kerja sama mereka.

* * *

"Hongdae?" Baekhyun yang hampir tertidur karena kekenyangan terhenyak saat mendengar nama itu di sebut. Ia menengok ke kursi belakang, bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "_Hyung_, kita berhenti di depan saja. Di sana terlalu ramai," ujar Kyungsoo.

Setiap akhir pekan, pasar dadakan di Hongdae selalu dipadati pengunjung. Umumnya remaja memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat berkumpul atau memperlihatkan bakat mereka disini.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari Hongdae Free Market. Jadi, mereka perlu berjalan beberapa meter untuk mencapai tempat itu. Masih lengkap dengan pakaian olahraga mereka. Baekhyun memandangi punggung Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depannya. Membandingkannya secara tak langsung. Entah kenapa, walaupun Kyungsoo seorang atlit tingginya kalah lumayan jauh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu seperti monster dengan telinga besar tapi tampan. Eih kenapa ia malah memuji sepupunya itu. Baekhyun terkesiap karena mendadak Kyungsoo berbalik dan menarik lengannya.

"Terlalu ramai," ujarnya sambil berjalan di sisi Baekhyun agar gadis itu tak tertabrak orang.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya, sedikit menjaga jarak dari Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membuatnya salah tingkah. "Hmm," gumam Baekhyun tak jelas. Baekhyun tak pernah segugup ini.

"Donghae _hyung_!" seru Kyungsoo begitu menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Laki-laki yang bernama Donghae itu melambaikan tangannya. Dengan setengah berlari, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di balik Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, ini Chanyeol _hyung_ yang tadi kubilang kepadamu di telepon."

Chanyeol membungkuk ringan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Donghae-_ssi_," sapanya.

Donghae balas membungkuk, ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dari cara bicara dan tatapannya, Baekhyun tahu Donghae adalah orang yang sangat lembut.

"Kau yang waktu itu, kan?" Tanya Donghae kepada Baekhyun yang dari tadi ia perhatikan. Jelas saja Donghae mengingatnya. Sejak ia menjadi _dancer_ di tempat ini, Baekhyun-lah yang pertama kali memberinya uang begitu banyak.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya, bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"Ternyata kau pernah kesini. Kenapa tak member tahuku?" Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Memangnya kau siapa harus ku beri tahu kemana aku akan pergi?" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo menarik pelan bahu Baekhyun agar menjauh dari mereka. "_Hyung_, kalian bicara saja dulu," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan seorang pelukis karikatur. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperhatikan pekerjaan pelukis itu dengan serius. Pipinya ia gembungkan tanpa sadar. Baekhyun sibuk mengamati ekspresi Kyungsoo, tak sadar ia juga memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"Baekhyun-_ah_," panggil Kyungsoo.

"Heh?" mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. Kaget.

"Ah, maaf aku tak bermaksud—" ralat Kyungsoo cepat-cepat.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tak masalah," timpalnya. Ia bukannya marah dipanggil seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo benar-benar memanggilnya seperti itu.

Baekhyun terus-terus mengulang-ulang suara Kyungsoo dalam otaknya, dan berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Paman itu hebat, kan? Kau mau coba?" Kyungsoo memilih kertas warna-wani dari kotak milik paman itu. Lalu menyerahkan kertas itu kepada sang paman untuk segera menggambar wajahnya dan Baekhyun.

Sang paman menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tersenyum beberapa menit. Dan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun terasa kram. Terlebih lagi Kyungsoo yang terus memperhatikan wajahnya dengan mata bulatnya, dan itu membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

_Kyungsoo, berhentilah memandangku seperti itu. Ku mohon._

Setelah selesai menggambar Baekhyun sekarang gantian Kyungsoo yang di gambar oleh sang paman. Dengan berbekal senyum dengan bibir khasnya, Kyungsoo lebih tenang saat di gambar oleh sang paman.

"Kau tampan sekali anak muda. Dia kekasihmu?" ujar paman itu sambil menyerahkan kertas Kyungsoo.

"Bukan, Paman. Dia—"

"Kalian sangat serasi," Paman itu tertawa renyah.

Baekhyun tertunduk, menghela napas. _Heh? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa setiap laki-laki yang bersamaku selalu di kira kekasihku?_ Ia mengusap dahinya, memastikan tak ada stiker bertuliskan : 'butuh seorang kekasih, siapa saja boleh' tertempel di dahinya. Tidak ada.

"Begitu ya?" Kyungsoo menanggapi. Sama sekali tak canggung dengan kalimat paman itu. Dengan santai, ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Ayo kita kembali, mungkin mereka sudah selesai."

* * *

Hari semakin siang dan perut Chanyeol sudah kembali lapar. Ia berdiri menyandar di pintu mobilnya, menunggu dua bocah itu datang.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Kenapa lama sekali?" Chanyeol mulai kesal dengan kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun yang baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Kalau di ingat lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu berselisih paham sejak pertama bertemu. Melihat bereka berdua, Chanyeol tampaknya harus berlapang dada.

"Sudah lama, hyung?" sapa Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke mobil.

"Sudah. Masuklah, kuantar kau pulang," Chanyeol menepuk lengan Kyungsoo agar segera masuk.[]

* * *

**Annyeong I'm back ^^ semoga kalian tidak kecewa untuk chap ini karena tidak ada chenbaek moment sekali lagi maaf /bow/ Dan saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review ff saya dan juga untuk silent reader semoga diberi pencerahan untuk memberikan sedikit review ^^ **

**Big Thanks **

**Byun Hyerin, LuBaekShipper, ririnssi, cxpairexo, hldjmsbkr, chachaofmariditha, xiuxiululuu, sayakanoicinoe**


	6. Chapter 6

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

* * *

**Note ****: Disini moment ChenBaek udah mulai muncul. Dan disini lupakan fakta bahwa Chen tidak percaya hantu. Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Chap 5 : Like a Rollercoaster Ride**

Udara mulai terasa kering, tampaknya musim semi akan segera mengundurkan diri dan tergantikan musim panas. Matahari terlihat lebih semangat menyinari pagi itu. Baekhyun duduk bersila di pinggir kolam ikannya. Ia sibuk menyebar makanan untuk dua puluh ekor ikan koi peliharaan ayahnya.

"Satu, empat, sepuluh, lima be—delapan belas?!" Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya ke kolam, menghitung ulang jumlah ikannya, "Mana yang dua ekor?"

"Mati, tiga hari lalu," jawab ayahnya santai sambil beranjak dari meja makan. "Kau di rumah saja, kan?"

"Iya."

"Sebaiknya kau cari teman, Sayang."

Baekhyun menggangguk sambil berlalu, tapi mendadak berhenti. "Tunggu," Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya.

"Halo? Nana!" seru Baekhyun sedikit menjerit sehingga Jaeshin yang berada di sampingnya ikut terkejut. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Nana?" sela ayahnya bingung.

"Nana Mizukami," jawab Baekhyun cepat tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya yang masih bingung.

"Nana teman SD-mu itu?" bisik Jaeshin sambil menguping pembicaraan putrinya.

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya. "_Appa_ ini. Ya?" Baekhyun menutupi ponselnya dengan tangannya. "Ayah, bisa antarkan aku ke _Ssamziegil_ ?" Baekhyun ragu. Ia yakin pernah mendengar nama tempat itu. "Ayolah."

"Kau pergi dengan Chanyeol saja," jawaban ayahnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit jengah. "Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja," Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan.

Jaeshin yang baru saja akan melangkah ke pintu sontak membalikkan badan. "Jangan! Baiklah, cepat ganti bajumu!"

Berhasil! Baekhyun meninju udara, melompat kegirangan karena ia berhasil membuat ayahnya mengalah. "Oke!" seru Baekhyun sambil membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

* * *

_Ssamziegil_. Nama itu ditulis dalam Hangeul berwarna merah yang bergitu kontras dengan warna dindingnya yang gelap. Bangunan itu masih sepi dari pengunjung karena baru akan di buka pada pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, mencari panggilan terakhir. Nana.

"Aku sudah sampai, kau dimana ?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya karena Nana mengatakan akan segera keluar menjemputnya. Betul saja, Nana muncul di jembatan penghubung antara kedua bangunan itu.

"Sini?" Baekhyun menunjuk arah yang di maksud oleh Nana, dan masuk ke pintu yang berada di ujung.

Sama seperti pertama bertemu, Nana memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat. Baekhyun maklum, karena mereka sudah hampir delapan tahun berpisah. Dibiarkannya Nana mencurahkan kerinduan dengan memeluknya. Mungkin akan seperti ini juga saat ia kembali ke Indonesia dan bertemu Maudy suatu hari nanti.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Nana melepaskan pelukannya. Ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi gadis Jepang itu.

Nana mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Kau ini!" ia menggeser kursi ke dekat Baekhyun. "Duduklah. Mau minum apa?"

"Keluarkan semua isi kulkas itu," ledeknya.

"Jus. Kopi. Teh hijau, atau kau mau _soju_?" nada mengejek terdengar di pilihan terakhirnya. Nana benar-benar mengeluarkan isi kulkas mininya dan menaruhnya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan, kau benar-benar mengeluarkan semua isi kulkas mu Nana," Baekhyun sedikit heran menatap kelakuan temannya ini.

Nana tertawa sambil memberikan kaleng jus kepada Baekhyun. "Aku sebenarnya ingin memberimu _soju_, tapi aku takut kau tak bisa meminumnya, Baek."

"Haish kau ini. Kau tak pernah kembali ke Indonesia lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka kaleng jus yang embunnya mulai mengalir membasahi meja.

Nana menggeleng sambil memotongkan semangka untuk Baekhyun. "Aku tinggal di Jepang sampai aku lulus SMP, lalu menetap di sini sampai sekarang. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Kyoto mereka betah disana," ujar Nana santai. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun menerima sepotong semangka dari Nana. "Pada akhirnya ayahku harus kembali ke negaranya. Kuputuskan untuk ikut dan tinggal disini walaupun aku harus menyesuaikan keadaan disini."

"Kau kuliah?" Nana beranjak dari etalasenya, mengambil secarik _hanji_—kertas tradisional korea—dari rak paling bawah lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. "Untukmu."

Baekhyun mengamati kertas bergambar hamtaro itu. "Tahun depan. Ayah memintaku untuk beradaptasi lebih dulu. Ini kau yang melukisnya?"

Nana mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau tetap di sini sampai makan siang, kan?"

"Ya, kenapa? Kau mau mentraktirku ? Baiklah."

Nana mencibir. "Aku akan meminta Kijoon untuk makan siang bersama kita. Kekasihku yang waktu itu tampan, kan?" Nana mengedipkan matanya. Bangga dengan kekasih tampannya.

_Lumayanlah_. Sayang sekali Baekhyun tak punya sosok yang bisa ia banggakan, selain seseorang yang paling tampan di hidupnya. "Ayahku lebih tampan," timpal Baekhyun tak mau kalah meski kalimatnya itu tambah membuatnya terpojok.

"Itu dia!" Nana menujuk seorang pemuda yang masuk ke tokonya. Pemuda itu pasti Kijoon.

"_Chagi_…," panggilnya mesra dan langsung memeluk Nana. "Lama menungguku ?"

Nana mengangguk. "Baekhyun-_ah_, ayo kita berangkat!" serunya sambil mengambil tas tangannya.

Kijoon baru ingat kalau mereka akan makan siang bersama Baekhyun. "Aku tinggalkan bukuku disini saja, ya?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan bukunya di atas meja kerja Nana. "Ayo, Baekhyun-_ssi_."

"Oh, sebentar," Baekhyun merasa ponselnya bergetar.

_Chanyeol?_

"_Yeoboseyo_. Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengecilkan suaranya. "Aku di _SsamZiegil_. He? Hmm…," ia menatap Nana dan Kijoon lalu menutupi ponsel dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggg…, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama sepupuku? Yang waktu itu bersamaku di butik," ujar Baekhyun ragu, ia menunggu jawaban.

"Tak masalah," jawaban lebih dulu keluar dari mulut Kijoon. Baekhyun terperangah mendengarnya. "Lebih ramai akan lebih menyenangkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali berbicara pada Chanyeol. "Mereka setuju. Dimana?"

* * *

Kijoon berjalan lebih dahulu, tampaknya ia sudah sangat familier dengan daerah itu. Nana dan Baekhyun mengikutinya di belakang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Di sini," katanya sambil menunjuk papan nama yang bertuliskan _Yoogane_. Ia masuk ke dalam restoran ayam panggang itu. Begitu pula Baekhyun dan Nana.

"Eh?" Baekyun mencengkram lengan Nana. Ia terkejut melihat siapa saja yang ada di tempat itu. Ada acara apa ini?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nana dengan berbisik.

Baekhyun menggeleng setelah bisa menguasai dirinya dan menarik tangan Nana ke meja makan panjang yang sudah ditempati delapan laki-laki

_Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Taehyun, Donghae, Kijoon, dan … siapa mereka?_

"Baekhyun-_ah_, duduklah disini." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi sebelah kanannya. Namun, Baekhyun menolak dan malah duduk di samping Nana. Uh Poor Chanyeol T.T

"Kita bertemu lagi!" sapa Kyungsoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Terlihat sekali ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendadak salah tingkah disapa seperti itu di depan banyak orang. Ia hanya balas tersenyum dan segera memilih menu makan siangnya. Karena banyak yang memesan, ia setuju _chicken galbi_—ayam panggang khas korea—.

Baekhyun lebih banyak diam saat makan. Ia hanya sesekali berbicara kepada Nana karena Kijoon terus saja berceloteh sana-sini. Benar-benar seorang pembicara yang baik. Dari pembicaraan kedelapan namja itu, Baekhyun akhirnya tahu siapa nama kedua orang yang duduk di samping Jongdae. Yang berkacamata itu namanya Yesung, yang pernah disebut-sebut Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan yang manis itu bernama sungmin.

Entah bagaimana pembicaraan mereka mulai membahas tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku?"

"Jadi kau dari Indonesia?" Kyungsoo memastikan. Ia baru tahu hal itu.

Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Bali!" seru Donghae begitu ia mendengar kata Indonesia.

"Gorengan?!" timpal laki-laki yang bernama Sungmin agak ragu.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. _Ternyata orang Korea kenal makanan itu? Hebat._

"Temanku yang berasal dari Indonesia pernah memberiku makanan itu. Dan rasanya sangat enak tapi aku sedikit lupa namanya." Sekarang Sungmin menjelaskan menggebu-gebu terlihat sekali dia sangat menyukai gorengan.

"Batik Indonesia sungguh cantik, ya," ujar Jongdae yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya, setuju dengan Jongdae.

"Kalau kalian nanti ke Indonesia, mampirlah ke solo. Kalian bisa temukan festival batik di sana. Cantik sekali," Nana merekomendasikan.

Serentak mereka memandang ke arah Nana.

"Kau sudah pernah ke sana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ia sempat tinggal beberapa tahun disana. Ya, kan, sayang?" Kijoon menjawab. Sedangkan Nana membenarkan jawaban Kijoon.

"Kalian mesra sekali," ledek Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-geleng, terdengar seperti ungkapan iri.

"Tentu saja!" Kijoon merangkul pundak Nana dan menoleh ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak paham maksudnya. "Baekhyun-_ssi_, kau juga harus memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada kami. Lebih banyak teman, lebih baik."

Baekhyun tersedak. Sontak Jongdae dan Kyungsoo memberikan gelasnya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan, Chanyeol tidak sadar sudah berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. Sesaat, Baekhyun menatap gelas Jongdae dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Tapi karena merasa tak enak, Baekhyun mengambil gelasnya sendiri.

Kijoon terdiam karena Nana mencubit lengannya. "Sayang, ini salahmu," bisik Nana.

Melihat respon daari ketiga namja itu, Kijoon sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat. "Tidak juga. Sekarang bisa ku lihat."

"Apa?"  
"Ish, lihat perhatian ketiga orang itu. Mungkin mereka menyukai Baekhyun."

Nana mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak ingin menuruti pemikiran kekasihnya yang terlalu cepat. "Entahlah. Jangan bicarakan ini lagi. Sssstt."

"Makanlah pelan-pelan," ujar Jongdae yang meletakkan gelasnya. Ia sendiri heran dengan dirinya yang begitu memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo juga melakukan yang sama dengan Jongdae. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Baekhyun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa bisa sampai tersedak begitu?" Chanyeol malah menepuk punggung Baekhyun. Ia tak sadar bahwa semua memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan, padahal Baekhyun sudah tak apa-apa.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," Baaekhyun menggeser duduknya agar Chanyeol berhenti menepuknya. "Terima kasih."

"Eh? Maaf," ia kembali ke kursinya.

Sungmin bertepuk tangan, lalu menyodorkan gelasnya berisi _Soju._ "Ayo kita bersulang atas kesuksesan acara kita!" serunya yang di sambut oleh yang lain.

Nana mengangkat gelas _soju_-nya. "Kau bisa?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan gelasnya. Baekhyun tampak tak yakin bisa meminum _soju._

"Jangan dipaksakan. Air minum saja." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menuangkan air ke gelaas Baekhyun dan mengangkat gelasnya sendiri.

"Bersulang!" seru Donghae antusias.

Semuanya meminum _soju_ sekali teguk. Baekhyun memang belum pernah minum soju dan tak berani meminumnya.

* * *

Chanyeol memandang berkali-kali ke arah Baekhyun yang tertidur di kursi sebelahnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas, ia tertawa sendiri.

"Bisa juga dia diam seperti itu. Mimpi apa kau ?" ujarnya perlahan sambil membenarkan posisi kepala Baekhyun yang terkulai. Perlahan, Chanyeol membuat kursi Baekhyun menjadi ke belakang.

Di luar sedang hujan deras dan langit tampak begitu mencekam, meskipun sekarang masih pukul lima sore. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya lebih berhati-hati karena jarak pandangnya menjadi lebih pendek.

Mereka sudah memasuki daerah rumah Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun masih tertidur terlelap, bahkan gadis itu tak terbangun saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menginjak pedal remnya karena hampir menabrak kucing yang menyebrang.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di luar gerbang rumah Baekhyun karena gerbang garasinya tertutup. Ayah Baekhyun belum pulang kerja rupanya. Perlahan, ia coba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan menusuk-nusuk jarinya ke pipi Baekhyun yang terasa dingin. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, karena Baekhyun tak merespon sedikit pun.

"Nyenyak sekali." Apa boleh buat, Chanyeol mengambil jaket dari kursi belakang lalu keluar dari mobilnya sambil berlari. Chanyeol menutup kepala Baekhyun dengan jaketnya dan dengan cepat menggendong gadis itu. Ia percapat langkahnya agar ia dan Baekhyun tak basah kuyup. Ia heran karena Baekhyun tak juga terbangun. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Chanyeol bisa membuka pintu rumah Baekhyun setelah merogoh saku celana Jeans gadis itu.

Rumah sebesar itu hanya di huni dua orang? Pasti sepi. Apalagi. Ayahnya lebih sering berada di kantor daripada di rumah ini. Sedangkan, pembantu keluarga Kim sedang berkabung di kampung halamannya. Chanyeol mengerti bagaiman perasaan Baekhyun yang setiap harinya seorang diri di rumah.

"Ooh!" Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat saat menaiki tangga ke kamar Baekhyun, untung ia bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Hampir saja ia terjerembab ke lantai. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan meletakkan Baekhyun di ranjang. "Akhirnya," gumam Chanyeol sambil memukul-mukul bahunya yang pegal. Setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum ia pulang.

* * *

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan melirik jam mejanya dengan malas.

"Jam delapan?! Lama sekali aku tidur." Perlahan, ia keluar dari kamarnya, dengan langkah yang limbung. Rang tengah masih gelap,, hanya cahaya lampu dari kamar Baekhyun yang menyinari ruangan itu. "Uuh, sakelar," ia meraba dinding di sebelah kirinya, mencari sakelar lampu. Dan sesaat kemudian, ruang tengah menjadi terang-benderang. Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman karena tenggorokannya terasa serak.

"KYAAAA~~!" teriak Baekhyunyang terperanjat ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa. Kakinya mendadak lemas, membuatnya terduduk di lantai.

_Setan!_

"Astaga! Ada apa?" Chanyeol terbangun karena teriakan Baekhyun yang melengking. Ternyata Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan suara falsetonya seperti itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, masih dengan posisi terduduknya ia mengelus dada. Mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol masih belum mengerti.

"Lupakan." Karena tak ingin di ledek, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol berpikir sendiri apa yang bisa membuatnya kaget seperti itu. Ia melesat ke dapur tanpa berani memandang Chanyeol.

"Gadis gi—astaga!" Chanyeol sontak menarik bantal sofa untuk menutupi badanya yang tak berbaju. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak seperti itu. Karena terkena hujan tadi, kemejanya basah. Dan sebelum tidur, ia menjemur kemejanya di punggung sofa. "Ish," Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan karena suasananya berubah aneh. Segera ia memakai bajunya sebelum Baekhyun kembali mendapatinya dengan keadaan yang sama.

Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol. Ia masih tak berani melihat ke arah laki-laki itu. Malu. Biar pun ia tahu Chanyeol adalah kakak sepupunya, tapi melihatnya seperti tadi membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti laki-laki.

_Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun? Hentikan pikiranmu tentang itu!_

Baekhyun membuka buku telepon dan meraih gagang teleponnya.

"Telepon siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin suasana aneh itu berlangsung lebih lama lagi.

"Restoran cepat saji," jawab Baekhyun asal. Pandangannya tak bergerak dari buku telepon.

Chanyeol menghempaskan bantal sofa. "Jangan telepon. Kau mau mati lebih cepat?"

Baekhyun yang tersinggung dengan perkataan Chanyeol, kini menatap pemuda itu lurus-lurus, mengisyaratkan agar ia menarik perkataanya. Tapi Chanyeol tak melakukannya, ia malah menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Biar aku yang memasak makan malam. Jangan telepon!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebelum Baekhyun sempat protes.

Baekhyun masih bengong di tempat. "Apa ? Kau mau masak?"

* * *

"Kemarilah!" panggil Chanyeol dari meja makan, Ia memakai celemeknya dan itu membuat ketampanannya bertambah.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan langkah kaki di seret. Berhubung Chanyeol tak meminta bantuan selama memasak, jadi Baekhyun juga tak berniat membantu Chanyeol.

"Duduk," Chanyeol menarikkan kursi untuk Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu masih berdiri di sisi meja makan. "Heh, duduk."

Baekhyun akhirnya duduk, matanya masih mengamati masakan Chanyeol satu per satu. Terpana.

Chanyeol mengambil duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Ayo makan," ujarnya sambil memegang sumpitnya. Ia makan terlebih dulu.

Baekhyun mengernyit ragu. "Ngg."

"Liat aku makan. Kalau aku keracunan, jangan kau makan," Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan masakannya.

Baekhun perlahan menarik mangkoknya. "_JJajangmyun_?"

"Ya. Cepat makan, keburu dingin."

Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan makanannya, bersih tanpa sisa. Ia menopang dagu sambil memandangi Baekhyun yang masih makan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"Hmmm?" Chanyeol mencondongkan badanya agar dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun lebih jelas. "Terima kasih? Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu memanggilku _Oppa_," Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun sambil menepuk tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Apa? Tidak!"

"Bagaimana pun aku ini lebih tua darimu. Jadi kau harus memanggilku begitu."

"Memang kau sudah tua," gumam Baekhyun di sela kunyahannya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat telinga besarnya menangkap kalimat itu. "Dasar," Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya mencuci piring sendiri lalu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil jaketnya. "Aku pulang!" serunya tanpa menoleh. Chanyeol kesal.

* * *

Hujan masih turun dengan deras saat Chanyeol tiba di apartemennya. Tampaknya akan terus hujan sampai besok pagi.

"Waaah," Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Badanya terasa saangat lelah setelah dua hari berturut-turut mengurusi acara di tempat ia berbisnis dengan Yesung dan Sungmin.

Ponselnya bergetar. Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol mengeluarkannya dari saku jaket dengan posisi telungkup. Berharap bukan sebuah pesan penugasan lagi yang ia terima di saat seperti ini. Chanyeol menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke layar ponselnya yang lebar.

**|Gomawoyo, **_**Oppa**_

Senyumnya mengembang begitu membaca pesan itu. Dua kata itu… dari Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-_ah,_" lirih Chanyeol sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

* * *

Keringat dingin terus membasahi wajah Chanyeol. Ia terbaring tak berdaya di kasurnya sejak kemarin sore. Demamnya naik turun. Ini pasti kegiatannya yang terlalu menyita waktunya, hingga tak sempat beristirahat dan akhirnya drop seperti ini. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena suhu badannya yang sangat tinggi.

Bel berbunyi.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang berair. Ia bangun perlahan, sesaat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Bel berbunyi lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, Chanyeol bangun dan melangkah ke pintu dengan langkah di seret. Takut jatuh ia berpegangan pada dinding.

"_Oppa_!" seru orang itu begitu pintu terbuka untuknya. Mata cokelatnya itu berputar-putar memperlihatkan wajah Chanyeol yang pucat. Ada tatapan iba disana.

Chanyeol bersandar di pintu karena kakinya terasa lemas. "Baekhyun-_ah._"

"Kenapa baru menelepon pagi ini? Ayo, lanjutkan tidurmu," Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol. "Pelan-pelan," ujar Baekhyun sambil memapah tubuh Chanyeol.

Tak mudah menopang tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dan berat darinya. Tapi dengan usaha lebih, Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil memapah Chanyeol sampai ke ranjang. "Kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. _Bagaimana ia bisa minum obat, kalau ia belum makan?_ Pikir Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan memasakkan sarapan untukmu."

"Kau bisa?" Chanyeol ragu. Di situasi seperti itu ia benar-benar ingin tertawa. Tapi sayang, tenaganya sekarat.

Baekhyun melotot. Harga dirinya sebagai perempuan terlukai. "Tidur saja! Jangan cerewet."

Bunyi rusuh terdengar dari dapur. Beberapa kali Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sayurannya, hingga menciptakan bunyi berdeban di lantai kayu. "Masukkan ini. Ya. Lalu—wortel—oke!" gumam Baekhyun yang sedang serius mengamati video cara memasak bubur yang tadi pagi ia unduh. Ia benar-benar mengikuti resep itu. _Kalau sampai ada yang aneh dengan rasanya, semua salah penggugah video itu!_

Baekhyun menuangkan buburnya ke mangkuk porselen. Ia terus mencicipi rasanya. "Enak juga." Gadis itu terlihat puas dengan masakannya. Setidaknya makanan itu tak akan membuat keadaan Chanyeol semakin memburuk karena keracunan.

"_Oppa_, bangunlah," Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol yang tertutup selimut. Chanyeol terbangun dan Baekhyun membantunya untuk duduk bersandar di dinding. "Minum ini," Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Chanyeol. "Orang demam harus banyak minum air."

Chanyeol melirik ke bubur yang ada di atas meja, lalu menatap heran ke wajah Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide brilian melintas di otaknya. Chanyeol pura-pura batuk. "Suapkan untukku," pinta Chanyeol yang tak mau melewatkan momen langka itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Berharap Chanyeol bisa makan sendiri, tapi percuma. "untuk kali ini saja. Jangan sakit lagi." Gadis itu mengambil mangkuk bubur, lalu meniup-niup bubur sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Selera makan chanyeol muncul karena Bakehyun, Ia tak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi pada hatinya, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun selalu berada di sampingnya seperti ini. Karena tiap suapan bubur yang Baekhyun berikan terasa begitu menenangkan.

_Baekhyun-ah , bisakah kau seperti ini terus? Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Kau manis._

* * *

Memasakkan Chanyeol bubur, sudah. Membersihkan seluruh apartemennya, sudah. Mencuci semua pakaian kotornya juga sudah. Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di depan jendela. Lengannya terasa begitu pegal.

"Cukup sekali," gumamnya sambil memainkan gorden. "Eh?" mata Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu di rak besi di samping sofa. Ia beranjak menghampiri rak itu, lalu berjongkok di depannya. Baekhyun menarik sebuah kasset yang berada di ujung. Senyumnya mengembang melihat nama yang tertulis di covernya. "Tchaikovsky!"

Tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol, ia menyalakan DVD-nya lalu memasukkan kaset itu. Takut tidur Chanyeol terganggu, Baekhyun lantas mengecilkan suaranya. Ia lega karena Chanyeol tak merasa terusik sedikit pun. Suara piano mengalun dengan lembut di ruangan itu, membuat Baekhyun mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

* * *

Chanyeol bangun. Ia merasa keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. "Kenapa dia tidur di situ?" gumamnya saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur di sofa dengan kaki menggantung di tepinya. Chanyeol menyeret meja kayu ke dekat sofa lalu menaikkan kaki Baekhyun ke atasnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur. Terlihat begitu damai. Menurutnya, gadis di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang manis. Hanya saja ia kurang bisa mengatasi sifatnya yang meledak-ledak itu.

Bunyi bel terdengar lagi.

Tanpa menunggu bunyi kedua terdengar, Chanyeol menuju ke pintu apartemen. "_Hyung_?" sapanya begitu melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

Laki-laki berbaju hitam itu tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Masuklah , _hyung_. Bagaimana kau tahu aku sakit?" Chanyeol menutup pintunya kembali.

"Tadi malam aku ke lokasi bisnis mu. Sungmin hyung bilang kau sedang tak enak badan. Tadinya kupikir akan datang ke sana pagi ini, ternyata tidak. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk kemari. Kau juga tak mengaktifkan ponselmu." Jongdae menaruh tasnya di atas meja. "Ini makanan untukmu," ujarnya sambil membuka kain berwarna cokelat.

Chanyeol menghampiri Jongdae, "Terima kasih. Kau tidak kerja?"

"Aku meliburkan diri," Jongdae terkekeh sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Aku juga perlu istirahat. Kalau di turuti pekerjaannya tak akan ada habisnya. Ya, kan?"

"Benar," aku Chanyeol sambil menuangkan minum untuk Jongdae.

Baekhyun membuka mata. Menunggu jiwanya kembali tuth, lalu duduk menyandar di sofa. Bayangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul tiu terlihat di cermin panjang yang berhadapan dengan tempat Jongdae dan Chanyeol duduk. Jongdae mematungmendapati bayangan itu, mecoba mencerna apa yang matanya tangkap. Baerusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah hantu yang muncul di siang hari.

"Siapa dia?" Jongdae menarik lengan Chanyeol agar melihat apa yang terlihat di cermin itu. Rahangnya mengeras saking kagetnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Jongdae lalu balik memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jongdae. "Dia bukan hantu, hyung. Coba kau pastikan sendiri," bisik Chanyeol.

Jongdae beranjak. Untuk urusan hantu dan makhluk gaib lainnya, ia selalu penasaran. Langkahnya mengendap-endap, takut sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Baekhyun berbalik. "Jongdae-_ssi_?!"

"Oh!Oh!" Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu di dapati mengendap-endap seperti itu oleh Baekhyun. "Ternyata kau," sapanya kikuk.

Meskipun tak mengerti apa yang Jongdae lakukan barusan, Baekhyun tak berniat untuk menanyakannya langsung. "Permisi," Baekhyun melewati Jongdae. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi karena tak tahan lagi ingin buang air. Chanyeol terbahak dengan suaranya yang bass melihat apa yang terjadi pada dua orang itu.

* * *

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau pulang dengannya saja ya?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, takut menyinggung Baekhyun.

"Mengusir?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"_Mian_, bukan bermaksud mengusirmu. Kalau kau menunggu ayahmu, nanti terlalu malam. Jadi, kau pulang dengan dia saja," Chanyeol meminta persetujuan pada Jongdae. "_Hyung_, aku minta bantuanmu."

Jongdae mengangguk, ia hanya perlu menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun berlari ke dapur, menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan _samgyetang_—sup ayam gingseng— pemberian Jongdae bersama menu lain di atas meja makan. Itu ia lakukan dengan waktu sekejap.

"Baekhyun-_ah_," panggil Chanyeol karena Baekhyun belum juga keluar dari dapur.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Setelah ini cepat makan!" Baekhyun mengambil tasnya, lalu menghampiri Jongdae.

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Kami pulang. Semoga lekas sembuh,"Jongdae menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum ia keluar dari apartemennya bersama Baekhyun.

* * *

Jongdae terus mengajak Baekhyun berbicara tentang apa pun selama perjalanan pulang. Ia menunjukkan keingintahuannya tentang Indonesia dan bagaiman kehidupan Baekhyun disana. Ini obrolan empat mata mereka sejak pertama bertemu di studio beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jongdae memang tak terlalu banyak bicara seperti Kijoon, kekasih Nana. Tapi, cara berbicara Jongdae selalu mampu menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa yang paling kau rindukan dari Indonesia?"

"Semua," jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Jongdae tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang mampu bercerita lepas tentang negaranya. Ekspresi Baekhyun sangat berbeda dari pertemuan-pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. "Kedengarannya menarik!"

Baekhyun teringat sesuatu yang tidak sempat ia tanyakan saat berada di apartemen Chanyeol tadi. "Jongdae-_ssi,_ apa yang tadi kau lakukan ? Kupikir kau sedang mengendap-endap tadi," Tanya Baekhyun terus terang.

Jongdae menyengir, ia kira Baekhyun tak akan pernah menanyakan. "Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba kepalamu muncul dibalik sofa. Kupikir kau hantu," Jinki tertawa lebar, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hantu? Kau percaya ada hantu?"

"Ya. Aku pernah mellihat hantu saat aku masih SMA dan sejak itu aku ingin melihatnya lagi," kalimatnya itu terdengar horror.

"Lagi?"

"Untuk berterima kasih,"

"Apa? Yang benar saja," Baekhyun tergelak mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Malam itu aku sedang belajar untuk ujian, tapi ternyata aku tertidur karena seharian membantu ayah bekerja. Di dalam tidurku itu, aku merasa meja belajarku bergetar dan menimbulkan bunyi yang membuatku terbangun. Begitu kubuka mata, aku melihat sosok yang berada di samping meja belajarku. Sesaat kemudian sosok itu langsung lenyap!" Jongdae menoleh ke arah Baekhyun menciptakan efek-efek mistisnya.

"Aku melihat jam dinding, dan kau tahu? Saat itu jam tiga malam! Hantu itu ternyata membangunkanku agar aku melanjutkan belajar. Benar saja, karena nilai ujianku hari itu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di sekolah," ujar Jongdae bangga. "Jadi, aku ingin bertemu dengan hantu itu lagi untuk berterima kasih kepadanya. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum mellihatnya," Jongdae menutup ceritanya dengan dengusan.

"Selera humornya sangat tinggi," gumam Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke jendela. Jongdae hanya menaikkan bahunya karena tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Hee Ah Lee?" Baekhyun mengambil kaset yang berada di dashboard mobil Jongdae.

"Kau mau mendengarkannya? Silahkan," Jongdae menekan tombol di pemutar musiknya, mempersilahkan Baekhyun memakainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia salut dengan sikap Jongdae yang tanggap. Baekhyun dan Jongdae berhenti bicara saat perlahan suara piano mengalun dengan indah.

* * *

Meski belum begitu dekat dengan Jongdae, Baekhyun merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Dan ketika Jongdae mengajaknya makan malam bersama keluarganya, Baekhyun tak bisa menolak. Tak ada salahnya untuk mengenal orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Ini salah satu cara untuk lebih betah tinggal di sini.

"Aku pulang!" seru Jongdae saat masuk ke rumahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Jongdae dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri," Jongdae meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggu di ruang tamu. "Tunggu sebentar," Ia melangkah ke restoran daging milik keluarga yang berada di sampingnya.

Rumah itu tak terlalu besar. Pas untuk di huni bertiga. Baekhyun tahu itu dari foro keluarga Kim yang tepajang di dinding depannya. "Ngg," Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa. Sesuatu telah menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendekat agar dapat benda itu dengan jelas.

"Ini…," Baekhyun mengambil sebuah foto dari atas piano.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya cepat saat Jongdae menegurnya. "Ini siapa?"

"Itu saat aku di sekolah dasar," jawab Jongdae santai. Ia menduga Baekhyun menganggapnya sebuah lelucon.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun memandangi foto itu. Lalu balik lagi memandang Jongdae. Di foto itu, Jongdae sedang membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya. Matanya tertutup kacamata bulat. Dia tersenyum simpul. Tak ada yang berubah. Menggemaskan.

"Lucu sekali," ujarnya singkat sambil meletakkan foto itu kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Jongdae duduk di kursi piano. Ia mengusap penutup tuts, lalu membukanya perlahan. Dengan jari telunjuknya, ia menyentuh tuts piano dan memainkan beberapa nada ringan. Ia menatap Baekhyun. "Mau lagu apa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun yang tak sadar jika sejak tadi terus memandangi Jongdae terkesiap. "Hana's Eyes," Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya dari mata Jongdae.

"Maksim?" Jongdae berpikir sejenak sambil menutup matanya. "Baik, akan kucoba."

Jongdae mulai bersiap, meletakkan jemarinya di atas deretan tuts itu, dan mulai memainkan pianonya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan napasnya saat Jongdae mulai memainkan lagu permintaannya. Jika Maksim memainkan lagu dengan ketegangan sempurna yang ia ciptakan, Jongdae memainkan lagu yang sama dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan. Jongdae sangat menikmati permainannya, bahunya bergerak mengikuti gerakan kakinya yang menginjak pedal.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan bersandar di sisi piano, mencoba meresapi permainan piano Jongdae. Sudah lama ia ingin seseorang memainkan piano untuknya. Dan Jongdae lah orang pertama yang melakukannya.

Jongdae memandangi Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Ia senang Baekhyun tampak menikati permainan pianonya. Sekilas, wajah Jongdae terlihat memerah.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat Jongdae sudah berada di akhir lagu. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ujarnya begitu Jongdae selesai.

"Jongdae-ya! Kemarilah, makan malam sudah siap," suara seorang wanita dari ruang makan. "Oh!" seru wanita itu saat menyadari ada seorang gadis di rumahnya,

"Ibuku," bisik Jongdae kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu karena wajah wanita itu sama persis dengan yang ada di foto keluarga tadi, ia membungkuk ringan sambil tersenyum pada wanita itu. "_Annyeong haseyo_," sapanya.

"Kebetulan. Kalian berdua, ayo cepat makan," panggilnya sambil melambai agar kedua orang yang masih berdiri berdampingan itu cepat ke ruang makan.

Kedua orang tua Jongdae sangat menerima kedatangan Baekhyun. Ibunya terus-menerus menawarkan Baekhyun untuk menambah makanannya. Tapi, Baekhyun menolak karena perutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan yang dari tadi ibu Jongdae berikan.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Ia sudah tak kuat menghabiskannya," cegah ayah Jongdae.

"Iya, Bu. Berikan saja untukku," bela Jongdae sambil menyodorkan mangkuknya.

Ibu Jongdae menyerah dan membiarkan Jongdae mengambil makanannya.

Dilihat dari perhatiannya kepadanya, Baekhyun yakin wanita itu sangat mengharapkan anak perempuan.

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang sampai harus memintamu memakan semuanya,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Aku juga senang, masakan Bibi ini enak sekali," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kau mampirlah kemari. Akan kumasakkan yang lainnya."

"Tentu. Aku tak bisa menolak masakan lezat buatan Bibi ini. Lain kali aku harus lebih lapar agar bisa mencoba semuannya" seru Baekhyun tanpa malu.

Mereka tertawa mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Jongdae sama sekali tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa bersikap seperti itu. Karena yang biasa ia lihat adalah seorang Baekhyun yang selalu berselisih paham dengan Chanyeol.

Obrolan santai mengalir begitu saja setelah makan malam selesai. Sifat Jongdae yang benar-benar hangat di turunkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Lihat saja, mereka sangat menerima kedatangan Baekhyun di rumahnya. Terlebih lagi karena Baekhyun adalah teman perempuan pertama yang Jongdae ajak berkunjung di rumahnya.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Nyonya Kim saat Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tamu. Matanya menelisik wajah putra semata wayangnya.

Jongdae terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol ibunya. "Bukan, Bu. Kenapa?" bisik Jongdae. Nyonya Kim memukul kepala Jongdae cukup keras hingga Jongdae mengaduh. "Aduh_, Eomma_! Apa salahku?"

"Ibu menyukainya, jadikan dia kekasihmu!" desak Nyonya Kim tak peduli.

Mata Jongdae melebar, ia terperangah mendengar permintaan gila ibunya. Sesaat, Jongdae menyesal telah membawa Baekhyun bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Karena ternyata niatan awal Jongdae disalahtafsirkan oleh ayah dan ibunya. "Ibu ini kenapa, sih? Sudahlah, aku harus mengantarnya pulang." Jongdae menyambar kunci mobil dan melesat menghampiri Baekhyun untuk menghindarkan gadis itu dari segala bentuk kehebohan ibunya. []

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ah yang tidak sabar nungguin ChenBaek moment siapa? Akhirnya di chap ini uri Chen muncul dan terciptalah ChenBaek moment. Ini masih permulaan mereka masih dalam fase perkenalan kk~ Dan di chap kemarin pada suka KyungBaek momen kah ?**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat review chap kemarin terutama untuk reader setia fanfic ini yaitu Byun Hyerin /bow/ harapan saya masih sama buat silent reader saya harap untuk memberi sedikit review di chap ini.**

**BIG THANKs ^^**

**Fuawaliyaah| chanbaekjjang| ririnssi| Baby baekkie| Byun Hyerin| LuBaekShipper**

* * *

**Sekali lagi review please ^^ /ppyong/**


	7. Chapter 7

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

**Note : Disini full KyungBaek ~ Yang nunggu ChenBaek moment lagi ditunggu okay? Happy reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Fallen**

* * *

_**I fix my hair, I look at the mirror again and again**_

_**Every day, every day is special just because of you**_

_**I have fallen in love **_

_**I want to appear cool to you.**_

Dua bulan lebih berada di seoul ternyata membuat Baekhyun merasa betah. Meski awalnya, ia selalu berselisih dengan kakak sepupunya, Chanyeol, kini mereka malah sangat lengket. Kemana Baekhyun pergi, selalu ada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua benar-benar menjadi saudara sekarang. Dan itu membuat Jaeshin jauh lebih tenang.

"Sayang, apa kau tak merasa rumah kita ini terlalu besar dan sepi?" Tanya Jaeshin kepada Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan bandul di meja kerja.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kita perlu pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku suka rumah ini. Sejuk," jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menambah anggota keluarga kita?"

"Maksud ayah?" Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Apa Taeyeon _eonni_ akan ikut tinggal bersama kita?"

"Bukan begitu," Jaeshin tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau ayah menikah lagi, Sayang?" godanya.

Baekhyun terbahak-bahak. Ayahnya sangat pandai bercanda rupanya. "Boleh saja," jawabnya asal sambil membolak-balik Koran yang memasang foto ayahnya di halaman depan. "Tapi, setelah aku menikah nanti," sambung Baekhyun malu-malu.

Kali ini ayahnya yang ikut tertawa, bahkan lebih keras.

"_Yeoboseyo_," Baekhyun menjawab teleponnya. Matanya melebar begitu mendengar suara si penelpon. "Kyungsoo-_ssi_?"

Ia menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja ia menjerit karena terlalu senang. "Sekarang?!" Baekhyun melirik jam dindingnya. "Tapi—kau sudah di depan rumahku?" Baekhyun sontak melompat dari kursinya. Panik. "Tunggu!" Baekhyun kembali melesat masuk ke kamarnya. Mematut dirinya di depan cermin panjang sekilas. Tak buruk. Merasa aman, gadis itu kembali berlari ke pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu, Sayang?" Jaeshin heran melihat tingkah putrinya yang berlari ke sana kemari.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun keluar dari rumah. Langkahnya ia perlambat agar dirinya bisa lebih tenang. Jantungnya seakan melompat dari dadanya.

Di balik gerbang itu… Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-_ssi!_" sapa Kyungsoo begitu pintu gerbang terbuka.

Senyum Kyungsoo terlalu cerah dengan _heart-lips_-nya. Saking cerahnya Baekhyun sampai menahan napasnya dan kesulitan untuk tersenyum sewajarnya. Berharap Kyungsoo tak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang kacau.

"Silahkan masuk," Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah agar Kyungsoo bisa masuk.

"Kau sibuk?" Ia berbalik setelah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak," Baekhyun merutuk dirinya karena tergagap menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itu.

"Baguslah,"' Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang Baekhyun. "Ini pertama kali aku melihatmu dengan pakaian santai sepert ini," ujarnya kagum.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, ia melangkah mendahului Kyungsoo yang semakin membuatnya kacau. Mungkin karena grogi, pintu rumahnya terasa begitu berat sehingga ia hampir saja terjepit dan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Jaeshin begitu pintu terbuka.

Baekhyun muncul perlahan, masih bingung harus menjelaskan apa kepada ayahnya. Ia hanya membiarkan ayahnya tahu dengan sendirinya.

"Oh?!" Jaeshin bangkit dari kursi ketika Kyungsoo muncul dari belakang Baekhyun.

"_Annyeong haseyo_," sapa Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk cukup dalam. Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan menghampiri ayah Baekhyun untuk bersalaman.

Ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya mendapatkan tamu laki-laki di rumahnya. Jaeshin melirik Baekhyun saat putrinya mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk.

"Kau yang waktu itu mengantarkan Baekhyun, kan?" tebak Jaeshin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ia senang karena masih di kenali. "Ya, Ahjusi."

* * *

"Apa yang membawanya kemari?" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengaduk teh untuk Kyungsoo dan ayahnya. Suara kedua orang itu terdengar jelas sampai ke dapur. Baekhyun juga mendengar ayahnya menanyakan alasan Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya.

"Paman, apa boleh aku mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan penuh keyakinan di suaranya.

"Hah?" Baekhyun tertegun dan menghentikanadukannya, sulit untuk percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Jaeshin tertawa keras. Baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang meminta izin kepadanya untuk mengajak putrinya jalan-jalan. Terdengar seperti mengajak Baekhyun kencan. "Tentu saja boleh!" jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

_Ayah!_

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas teh dan makanan ringan. Ia berharap kedua laki-laki itu tak menyadari bahwa tangannya terus saja bergetar. "Silahkan diminum," ujar Baekhyun singkat tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gelas itu.

"Sayang, Kyungsoo-_ssi_ ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bersiaplah."  
Baekhyun menegakkan berdirinya, lalu menatap bingung pada ayahnya seakan meminta untuk menolak ajakan Kyungsoo. Tapi apa boleh buat, tatapan ayahnya tampak begitu senang.

* * *

"Ini bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengambil _hanji_ untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia masih belum bisa melakukanya dengan benar setelah kertas pertama rusak karena terlalu banyak di beri lem. Padahal, Kyungsoo sudah hampir menyelesaikan _hanji lamp_ buatannya. Mereka sudah berada di _Samcheonggak_ selama hampir tiga jam hanya untuk membuat sebuah lampu kertas.

Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya dan menarik kerangka lampu milik Baekhyun. "Biar kubantu." Ia mengambil kertas Baekhyun dan mengoleskan lem di kertas itu. Tangan Kyungsoo terlihat lebih terampil dari Baekhyun dan gadis itu tak menyukainya.

"Aku mengerti," Baekhyun segera menarik kembali kerangka lampunya. Ia malu karena tak bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo paham, ia membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Sebentar," ujarnya kepada Baekhyun sebelum ia menghampiri si perajin _hanji _yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Baekhyun tak peduli apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan di sana, konsentrasinya tertuju pada lampu kertasnya.

"Sedikit lagi," Baekhyun tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil menempelkan kertas terakhirnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang mulai ahli.

"Sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun, ia memeriksa lampu yang susah payah gadis itu buat dan tersenyum lega. "Kita harus menunggu lemnya kering sekitar dua jam. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia tak bisa menahan laparnya lebih lama lagi karena konsentrasinya tadi telas menguras seluruh tenaganya. "Ayo!"

* * *

_**I'm definitely going to say it today**_

_**I'm really trying to say it**_

_**But can you stop staring at me?**_

_**I still can't do it because of your smile.**_

Kyungsoo menyesuaikan langkanya dengan langkah Baekhyun yang kecil-kecil. Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Ia tak pernah banyak tersenyum sebelumnya. "Kau senang?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mundur menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu mengangguk mantap. Kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan setangkai bunga liar yang tadi Kyungsoo petik. "Terima kasih."

"Aku melihatmu banyak tersenyum hari ini. Korea tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Baekhyun menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan menyelipkan poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga. "Kau dan yang lainnya sudah banyak membantuku. Meski menyesuaikan diri di sini tak mudah, karena ada orang-orang yang baik sepertimu di sekelilingku, aku akan berusaha. Setidaknya Korea sudah membuktikan satu kekuatan sihirnya."

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. "Sihir?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menceritakannya kepadaku," Kyungsoo menyenggol bahu Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu balas memukul lengannya.

"Sekarang aku paham mengapa mereka begitu mengidam-idamkan untuk bisa mengunjungi Negara ini. Semuanya terasa begitu—"

"Romantis?" potong Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Rupanya laki-laki di hadapannya ini paham bagaimana perasaannya. "Kau sering ke tempat ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap langit yang merona di atasnya dan membiarkan udara hangat mengisi paru-parunya.

"Sebenarnya ini tempat pelarianku. Aku hanya datang ke sini jika ada masalah. Oh, ini rahasia," Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya, mengisyararkan agar Baekhyun tak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa pun.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Karena aku punya masalah denganmu."

Baekhyun hendak bertanya, tapi Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya. Tak ingin mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku lapar. Ayo cepat, kau yang tentukan di mana kita akan makan. Aku traktir."

* * *

Kyungsoo menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menghabiskan makanannya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" Tanya Baekhyun memburu. Gadis itu sudah menanyakan hal ini berulang kali, tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawabnya. Baekhyun mendengus karena Kyungsoo hanya mengernyit kepadanya. "Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya lagi," Baekhyun kembali menatap makanan di piringnya.

"Kalau aku katakan sekarang, apa kau mau membantuku?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun hingga gadis itu sedikit menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membantumu kalau kau tak juga memberitahuku?" Baekhyun menyilangkan garpu dan sendoknya di atas piring, dan meraih gelasnya.

"Tapi kau harus membantuku."

Baekhyun menyerah. Terkadang Kyungsoo bisa lebih keras kepala darinya. "Oke,"

"Bantu aku…," Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat, dan itu membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

Baekhyun yang menyadari keanehan pada Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang dengan penuh tanya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak punya bayangan tentang apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan padanya.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk dada, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak. "Aku minta bantuanmu."

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Ada apa denganmu? Jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau tak juga mengatakannya, aku tak akan membantumu. Sungguh," Baekhyun mengancam.

"Kalau begitu kau bersedia?"

"Satu."

"Kau bersedia?" suara Kyungsoo meninggi, mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun. Tapi tampaknya Baekhyun akan meneruskan hitungannya.

"Ti—"

"Bantu aku agar bisa membuatmu mencintaiku," suaranya terdengar serak.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa begitu kalimat itu ditunjukan kepadanya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya mendengar kalimat itu secara langsung. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menguasai dirinya kembali. "Apa?" Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Baekhyun-_ah, nae yeoja chingu ga dwiojullae_?" [Baekhyun,, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?]

"Ah, kau kenapa? Aku. Aku…," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Berniat menenangkan Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu malah makin salah tingkah dan menarik tangannya. "Hei. Aku sedang meminta bantuanmu."

"Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu bodoh menanyakan hal itu. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan Kyungsoo. Ia menyesal karena otaknya tak pernah ia gunakan untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan seperti ini.

"Apa menyukaimu perlua alasan?"

Baekhyun beringsut begitu berhaasil melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-_ssi,_ ini pertama kalinya mendengar seorang mengatakan kalimat itu kepadaku. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu bingung, tapi sungguh, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Maksudku, aku terlalu kaget karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Jadi…, ah, apa yang aku lakukan?" Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Ia merasa keringat dingin mulai bermunculan.

"Ini yang pertama?" Kyungsoo hampir tak percaya hal itu, dan sesaat kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Maaf, karena aku tak mempersiapkannya dengan lebih baik."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Maaf."

"Begitu?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Entah mengapa harapannya menipis setelah Baekhyun memintanya untuk menunggu. "Baiklah."

* * *

Baekhyun sudah berbaring selama dua jam di kasurnya, tapi ia belum juga tertidur. Dan ia sudah lewat tengah malam. Detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat dan tak beraturan itu terdengar begitu jelas saat telinganya menempel di bantal. Apa dia harus tidur sambil berdiri agar tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila?

Saat suara Kyungsoo kembali mengisi kepalanya, Baekhyun melempar bantalnya ke sembarang arah. Frustasi.

"_Otthokhae_?" Baekhyun berguling di atas kasurnya hingga kepalanya terantuk tiang kasur. "Aish!" ia meninju tiang itu, kesal. Baekhyun melirik ke sebuah kotak kardus yang ia letakkan begitu saja ketika ia pulang dari _Samcheonggak_ tadi. Ia meraih kotak itu tanpa turun dari kasur. "Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil membuka kardus itu. "Eh?!" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan mengeluarkan isinya.

_Lampu kertas… Kenapa Kyungsoo memberiku ini?_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun menyalakan lampu kertanya. Dan sesaat kemudian, ia mengerti maksud Kyungsoo memberinya benda itu. Sebaris kalimat tertulis di kertas itu.

_Saranghae_, Baekhyun-_ah_.[]

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yosh ~ akhirnya chap 6 mendarat dengan indah . Ini full KyungBaek, Kyung yang mulai menyukai Baekhyun dan menyatakan perasaannya dan Baekhyun yang bimbang dengan perasaannya. **

**Sebenarnya saya sedikit agak malas untuk fast update karena masalah review T.T Tapi seseorang telah menyemangati saya lewat reviewnya yang paling panjang menceritakan betapa tertariknya dia dengan fanfic ini. Terima kasih Byun Ryeokyu kau telah member semangat saya ^^~**

**Btw, Jangan panggil saya author T.T panggil saya Nin saja biar lebih dekat ^^ /percayadirisekali/ Ah, saya mau remake lagi oneshot tapi saya bingung siapa yang saya jadiin peran T.T beri saran ?**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat review chap kemarin walaupun hanya tiga orang tapi mereka membuat saya semangat/bow/ harapan saya masih sama buat silent reader saya harap di beri pencerahan untuk memberi sedikit review di chap ini. Walaupun hanya sekedar "Lanjut" ^^**

* * *

**BIG THANKs ^^**

**Byun Hyerin | ririnssi | Byun Ryeokyu**


	8. Chapter 8

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

**Note : Tolong jangan bash Jessica disini, dan disini konflik-konflik akan muncul. Happy reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Don't Dare To Repeat It**

* * *

"Sayang! Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Jaeshin dari depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap untuk berangkat.

"Sebentar!" jawab Baekhyun yang belum lepas dari cerminnya. Sudah berulang kali ia mengecek penampilannya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Baekhyun tak begitu nyaman dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Selain karena gaun ini sangat pendek, ia juga tak nyaman dengan _stiletto_ yang ayahnya berikan. Tingginya bertambah sepuluh sentimeter hanya karena sepatu itu.

_Astaga. Ayah, kau menyusahkanku kali ini._

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar sambil menarik ujung gaunnya. "Ayah."" Panggilnya.

Jaeshin tertawa lebar melihat putri bungsunya berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Aku ganti saja!" seru Baekhyun yang hampir menutup kembali pintu kamarnya karena kesal melihat ayahnya menertawakan penampilannya.

"Jangan! Kenapa harus diganti? Kau cantik sekali, Sayang!" sahut Jaeshin sambil memegangi knop pintu yang hendak Baekhyun tutup lagi. "Ayo berangkat."

"Ayah!" Baekhyun hendak mengajukan protes lagi.

"Kau cantik! Semua eksekutif muda akan memperhatikanmu. Ayo kita berangkat."

* * *

Baekhyun tak melepas gandengannya dari lengan ayahnya. Ia khawatir akan kehilangan keseimbangan jika berjalan dengan sepatu tertinggi yang pertama kali ia pakai selama hidupnya di dunia itu. Gedung pertemuan bisnis terkesan angkuh dengan pilar-pilar kokohnya. Baekhyun tak begitu tertarik begitu menginjakkan kaki ke lantai marmer gedung itu. Seharusnya ia tolak saja ajakan ayahnya untuk menghadiri pertemuan bisnis tersebut. Toh, ia juga tak punya peran apapun dalam bisnis sang ayah.

"Sayang, santai saja," bisik Jaeshin yang menyadari Baekhyun semakin gusar.

"Ayah!" Baekhyun menepuk lengannya.

""Itu dia."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan ayahnya. "Siapa?"

"Tuan Jung. Kau lihat gadis yang berada di sampingnya? Dia teman sekolah Taeyeon."

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tak tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

"Ayo, kita sapa mereka,"

Baekhyun menurut, bagaimana pun ia harus tetap berpegangan pada lengan ayahnya kalau tak ingin jatuh.

"Seungwon-_ssi_," Jaeshin menyapa pria itu.

Sesaat kemudian, kedua pebisnis itu saling memeluk. Sebuah formalitas bisnis, sepertinya begitu. Di dunia bisnis, siapa yang ingin bertahan dan berkembang, ia harus punya jaringan yang kuat.

"Lama tak jumpa, apa kabar?"

Tuan Jung dan putrinya itu tersenyum,. "Baik," sahutnya sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Nona ini siapa?"

"Ia putri bungsuku."

Ekspresi pasangan ayah dan anak itu mendadak berubah. Ekspresi yang janggal terlihat jelas dari keduanya. Baekhyun tak nyaman di pandangi seperti itu. Tapi ayahnya tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Jessica," putri Tuan Jung itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambut tangannya dengan ragu. "Baekhyun," ia mencoba senyum sewajarnya.

"Kalian mengobrolah, ayah ingin menyapa Tuan Choi dulu," ujar Tuan Jung pada Jessica dan Baekhyun. Jaeshin melangkah bersama pria itu, menyapa ketua asosiasi bisnis di Korea.

Tatapan Jessica tak berubah. Matanya itu terus menelisik tiap inci wajah Baekhyun. Kalau saja Baekhyun berani berjalan dengan sepatu setinggi itu sendiri, ia sudah pergi menjauh dari Jessica.

_Kenapa gadis ini memandangiku seperti itu? Tidak sopan,_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Minumlah," ujar Jessica mengambilakn segelas minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun menerima gelas itu dan langsung meminum sepertiga isi gelasnya. Tak peduli apa yang Jessica pikirkan tentangnya.

"Kau adiknya Taeyeon?" Tanya Jessica tiba-tiba.

"Ne."

Jessica tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

_Apa maksudmu? Kau lama-lama menjengkelkan._

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Ah, tidak. Taeyeon tak pernah menceritakan kepadaku bahwa ia punya adik. Yang kutahu ia adalah anak tunggal Paman Byun. Lagi pula, kau tak mirip dengannya. Sama sekali," ujarnya. "Kau ini anak dari ibu yang mana?"

_Kau ini anak dari ibu yang mana? Keterlaluan!_

Baekhyun mencengkram tangkai gelasnya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku di jarinya memutih. Dengan tenaga sedikit lebih kuat, Baekhyun yakin dapat mematahkan tangkai gelas itu. Ia menatap Jessica lurus-lurus.

"Ibu kami sama."

"Begitu, ya?" Jessica menyeringai sekilas.

Jika tak ada yang mengenal Baekhyun di korea, itu wajar karena sejak kecil ia tinggal di Indonesia. Baekhyun bisa maklum. Kalau pun kakaknya tak member tahu teman-temannya tentang adiknnya ini, Baekhyun juga bisa maklum karena sejak kecil Taeyeon sudah hidup mandiri di Korea dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun juga tak terlalu dekat.

"Sepertinya aku salah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum paksa.

_Baguslah kalau kau sadar._

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam, mencoba mengatur emosinya yang mulai mendidih. Seorang laki-laki ber postur tinggi melangkah menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum. Baekhyun tahu kalau senyumnya itu ditunjukkan untuk Jessica, jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Baekhyun sama sekali tak tertarik hal apa pun tentang gadis di depannya itu.

"Sica!" panggil pemuda tinggi itu.

"Siwon _oppa_!" Jessica terdengar histeris. Ia langsung berlari memeluk pemuda itu.

"Ish," gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Sekarang ia benar-benar dalam situasi menyulitkan. Baekhyun meneguk habis minumannya. Berharap suatu keajaiban datang setelah ia meminumnya.

"Choi Siwon," ujar Jessica memperkenalkan.

Baekhyun menoleh malas. Pemuda bernama Siwon itu menatap Baekhyunlalu balik menatap Jessica.

"Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun. Matanya masih sibuk mengenali wajah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun benci itu.

"Ia adik Taeyeon."

"Taeyeon?" tatapan Siwon langsung berubah menjadi tatapan aneh. Baekhyun tak mengerti apa maksud tatapan itu. "Oh," Siwon tak menyadari kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" Jessica menyadari tatapan Siwon. "Kau tak lupa dengan mantan kekasihmu, kan?" ucapannya itu terdengar menghakimi.

_Apa? Mantan kekasih? Siapa?_ Oh, Baekhyun menyesal telah meneguk habis minumannya. Karena kini kerongkongannya terasa kering lagi.

"Kakakmu sudah menikah, bukan? Dengan Leeteuk?"

_Jadi dia mantan kekasih kakakku?_

Jessica tersenyum lebar. "_Oppa,_ baguslah ia sudah menikah. Tak ada lagi yang perlu kita pikirkan. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi hubungan kita."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jessica. "Selamat kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku kepadanya," ujarnya pada Baekhyun. Tatapannya gamang.

"Ya." Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan jelas. Tapi, ia yakin kakaknya, Leeteuk, Jessica, dan Siwon saling berhubungan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu. Sesuatu yang begitu penting. Mungkin saja.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_?" sapa seseorang dengan nada tak yakin.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan sepasang mata sipit yang tepat berada di wajahnya. "Jongdae-_ssi_!" Baekhyun terlalu kaget hingga badannya terhuyung ke belakang.

Tapi untung Jongdae dengan sigap menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menahan tubuhnya. "Maaf mengagetkanmu."

"Tidak, tidak apa." Baekhyun membenahi posisi berdirinya, tapi masih berpegangan pada lengan Jongdae, ia takut akan terjatuh lagi.

"Tadi kukira aku salah lihat, tapi ternyata benar kau," ujar Jongdae yang tak menyadari Baekhyun masih memegangi lengannya.

"Heuh? Oh, Jongdae-_ssi,_ kebetulan kita bertemu di sini. Kita sudah lama tak bertemu, sebaiknya kita mengobrol di tempat lain. Hmm?" Baelhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Jongdae. Dan saat itu pula Jongdae tersadar apa yang dilakukakn Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan agar Jongdae tak berkata apa-apa. "Ayo." Ia menoleh pada Jessica dan Siwon yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka. "Sampai jumpa," ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Jongdae dan melangkah keluar gedung.

"Jongdae-_ssi_, aku mohon bantuanmu," bisik Baekhyun.

Jongdae tersenyum, ia sadar kalau Baekhyun kesusahan berjalan dengan sepatu setinggi itu. Penampilan yang sangat langka bagi dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk di kursi taman yang menghadap ke kolam. Ia melepaskan sepatunya, dan membiarkan sepasang kakinya bebas untuk sesaat. "Maaf merepotkanmu, terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun malu sambil menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya yang mulai lecet.

Jongdae duduk di samping Baekhyun, lalu memberikan jasnya kepada gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa, pakai ini." Ia mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk menutupi pahanya karena sejak tadi Baekhyun mengulur-ulurkan ujung gaunnya. Baekhyun menunduk, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ia kagum dengan perilaku Jongdae yang tangap dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Aku hanya memenuhi undangan. Kau?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Menemani ayahku."

"Tadi aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, kau sangat—" Jongdae menghentikan ucapannya.

"Apa?"

_Cantik._

"Berbeda," sambung Jongdae. Bukan kata itu yang ingin ia ucapkan, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Menurutnya, Baekhyun selalu mampu tampil menarik dengan busana apa pun. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun yang memakai _handok_ di studionya.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Sungguh, ini sangat menyusahkan," ujarnya sambil menendang pelan sepatunya.

"Kau terlihat tak nyaman memakainya."

"Benar. Ini bukan gayaku," ujar Baekhyun mengakui.

Jongdae membungkuk, kemudian mengambil sepatu Baekhyun. "Lihat sepatu ini," ia mengangkat sepatu itu hingga sejajar dengan matanya yang sipit. "Bahan, model, dan kualitasnya bagus. Pasti harganya sangat mahal. Sudah jelas benyak otang yang tertarik pada sepatu ini. Tapi, tak peduli betapa cantik dan mahalnya sepatu ini, tetap tak nyaman bagimu. Ya, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, matanya melebar. Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae. "Tidak," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahunya. _Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku, aku tak yakin sudah pernah jatuh cinta. Terdengar aneh? Seperti itulah_, jawab Baekhyun dalam hati gugup.

"Aku juga tak begitu percaya," tambah Jongdae. "Pada pandangan pertama itu bukan cinta, tapi kagum. Kalau kau bisa mempunyai perasaan lebih setelah mengenalnya, itu namanya suka. Dan kalau kau sudah mulai merindukannya, saat itulah cinta muncul."

"Benarkah?" ucapan itu meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari. Kalimat yang membuatnya terdengar seperti belum berpengalaman dalam hal cinta.

Jondae memandang Baekhyun sekilas sambil mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. "Pendapat pribadi." Ia tersenyum lebar dengan bibir khasnya.

"Aku tak suka," protes Baekhyun sambil memakai kembali sepatunya setelah menendang-nendang penuh kesal.

"Impian sepasang sepatu adalah menemukan sepasang kaki yang nyaman dengannya, bukan kaki yang menendang-nendangnya seperti tadi," ledek Jongdae.

Baekhyun menyengir. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke sana."

"Aku jugaa harus berpamitan kepada Tuan Byun Jaeshin. Ayo, kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik lengan lagi. "Siapa?"

Jongdae yang terlalu kaget nyaris trjatuh ke kursi. "Byun Jaeshin. Kenapa?" jawab Jongdae cepat.

Baekhyun melepas pegangannya pada lengan Jongdae, lalu mengusapkanny ke gaun. Terkadang ia sendiri tak mampu membendung kehebohannya. "Kau mengenal ayahku"

"Beliau ayahmu?" Tanya Jongdae tak percaya karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak mirip ayahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia senang mengetahui kalau Jongdae mengenal ayahnya yang paling tampan sedunia itu. "Tak mirip, ya?"

Jongdae memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dan mengangguk ringan. "Mungkin kau lebih mirip dengan ibumu?" ia menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat.

"Ah, ya, mungkin begitu," ujar Baekhyun. "Aku lupa wajah ibuku," pandangannya menerawang.

"Lupa?"

Baekhyun mencoba berjalan dengan sepatunya tanpa bantuan Jongdae. Ia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Pelan-pelan saja," Jongdae mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Karena Baekhyun tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya tentang ibunya, Jongdae mengurungkan pertanyaanya.

* * *

Baekhyun tak melepas cengkramannya dari pegangan tangga. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan sepatu itu, meski beberapa kali hampir terjatuhh. Baerjalan dari taman hingga kembali ke dalam gedung itu telah menguras tenaganya. Ia akan memilih berlari mengelilingi stadion tanpa alas kaki daripada harus berjalan beberapa meter dengan sepatu stinggi itu.

_Kenapa gadis-gadis seumuranku sangat menyukai sepatu yang menyusahkan begini? Apa enaknya? Tambah tinggi? Huh, naïf sekali._

"Minumlah, kau tampak frustasi," Jongdae menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah terang pada Baekhyun.

"Sangat." Baekhyun menengguk minuman itu sedikit. Karena rasanya aneh, Baekhyun tak menghabiskannya.

"Kau disini rupanya," Gadis bernama Jessica itu entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Angkuh. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Jongdae, lalu berbalik menatap Jessica. "Tanyakan saja," jawabnya santai.

"Benarkah kau dari Indonesia?"

"Hmm."

Jessica tertawa aneh. "Oh, jadi kau orangnya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ini anak angkat? Atau anak haram?"

_Byuuur!_

Baekhyun menyiram wajah Jessica dengan seluruh minuman yang ada di gelasnya. Minuman berwarna merah itu membasahi rambut dan seluruh wajah Jessica. Jongdae yang tak menyangka hal itu terjadi hanya bisa memegangi lengan Baekhyun, dan mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jessica sambil mengelap wajahnya yang merah itu dengan punggung tangannya. Riasannya kacau.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tanya pada dirimu sendiri!" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Jongdae menarik Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, jangan diteruskan."

"Kenapa kau menyiramku? Ucapanku tadi adalah kenyataan, kau tak terima?" Jessica maju mendekati Baekhyun , berusaha menarik rambutnya.

Jongdae menengahi kedua gadis yang sedang terbakar emosi itu. "Jangan diteruskan," ujarnya sia-sia karena gadis itu saman sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Aku menyirammu, itu juga kenyataan. Kau tak terima?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Astaga! Sayang, apa yang terjadi?" Jaeshin sontak menarik bahu putrinya begitu ia mendapati kekacauan tersebut. Pertanyaannya menggantung saat melihat rambut, wajah, dan sebagaian gaun Jessica yang basah. "Nona, maafkan saya," uajrnya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya kepada Jessica.

"Untuk apa ayah meminta maaf kepadanya? Ia yang salah!" seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jessica. Ia tak terima ayahnya meminta maaf seperti itu atas apa yang tidak ia lakukan.

"Kau harus meminta maaf."

Baekhyun tak tahan lagi, ia melepas sepatunya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja lalu pergi dari tempat itu tanpa permisi.

_Aku muak!_

"Baekhyun-_ssi_!" panggil Jongdae yang berlari mengejar Baekhyun sambil membawa sepatu Baekhyun.

Seluruh tamu undangan yang berada di ruangan tiu menyaksikan kejadian itu. Jaeshin membungkuk, meminta maaf kepada Jessica atas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia merasa begitu bersalah. Jessica tak meresponnya, ia meninggalkan Jaeshin yang masih membungkuk padanya begitu saja. Wajah Jessica penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Lihat saja, kau akan menerima akibatnya. Kau akan tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya," gumam Jessica sambil berjalan ke toilet. Ia tak mempedulikan panggilan ayahnya sendiri. "Awas kau!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan seperti itu," ujar Siwon.

Emosi Jessica yang mendidih membuat gadis itu berani mendorong Siwon yang berusaha memeluknya. "Minggir!"

* * *

Baekhyun menyandar pada pilar beton. Rahangnya mengeras, sekuat tenaga menahan agar air matanya tidak turun. Tangannya menegpal satu sama lain. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Marah karena ucapan Jessica yang keterlaluan dan marah karena ayahnya menyuruhnya meminta maaf. Pandangannya menerawang ke lampu _basement_ yang berada di atas kepalanya. Ia tetap diam. Tak bereaksi saat Jongdae muncul dan memakaikan kembali sepatunya.

Jongdae hanya diam, ia menunggu hingga Baekhyun lebih tenang. Meski Jongdae tak tahu masalah sebenarnya, Jessica memang keterlaluan. Tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" panggil ayahnya yang muncul dari balik mobil.

Jongdae menarik dirinnya agar Jaeshin bisa lewat.

"Sayang, maafkan ayah," ujar Jaeshin sambil berusaha memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meronta, ia tak ingin ayahnya mengucapkan kata maaf lagi. _Kenapa ayah begitu mudah meminta maaf? Bahkan kepada orang yang salah sekalipun._

"Sudahlah," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan ayahnya. Ia tak ingin menangis di depan Jongdae. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil, lalu masuk tanpa pamit kepada Jongdae.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Jaeshin kepada Jongdae yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Tidak apa," sahut Jongdae. "Kejadian tadi, bukan ia yang memulai. Lebih baik anda yang mendengar langsung darinya. Permisi," Jongdae membungkuk lalu pergi.

* * *

"Sayang. Ayah ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu," bujuk Jaeshin sambil sesekali memandang Baekhyun yang membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Sayang," panggilnya lagi.

Baekhyun meoleh lemah, tapi tatapannya sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Ia membuka mulut. "Jessica, siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Dia teman sekolah kakakmu. Mereka berteman baik."

_Teman baik? Aku tak yakin._

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tetapi balik bertanya. "Ayah, apa aku sama sekali tak mirip denganmu? Apa aku mirip dengan ibu?" suaranya bergetar, matanya mulai berair karena kembali mengingat ibunya.

"Kau cantik, seperti ibumu," Jaeshin memperlambat mobilnya, berusaha memahami arah pembicaraan putrinya.

"Benar? Aku mirip ibu?" Baekhyun senyum kepada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ia katakanya?"

Baekhyun menatap mata ayahnya lurus-lurus. "Jessica—dia bertanya apakah aku anak angkat atau anak haram?" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lemah.

Kening Jaeshin berkerut, matanya melebar dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Terlihat jelas ekspresi tegang dari wajahnya yang terasa panas. Tangannya mencengkram setir kuat-kuat hingga seluruh telapak tangannya memutih.

Baekhyun menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah ayahnya. Ia takut jika ayahnya akan tersinggung.

"Kau percaya kepadanya?" ekspresi Jaeshin tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya membuat Bakekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Bagus kau menyiramnya. Itu memang pantas!" sambungnya menggebu-gebu. Ia menepuk pundang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sambil ujung bibirnya, membuat seulas senyum yang tenag. Ia lega atas respons ayahnya.[]

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat review chap kemarin dan dukungan yang kalian berikan yang membuat saya semangat lagi/bow/ harapan saya masih sama buat silent reader saya harap di beri pencerahan untuk memberi sedikit review di chap ini. Walaupun hanya sekedar "Lanjut" ^^**

* * *

**BIG THANKs ^^**

**fuawaliyaah | Byun Hyerin | Byun Ryeokyu | hldjmsbkr| chanbaekjjang| .108|**


	9. Chapter 9

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

* * *

**Note : Disini Baekhyun akan menjawab pernyataan perasaan Kyungsoo. Happy reading ^^**

* * *

**Chap 8 : Sorry**

* * *

Pertengahan musim panas makin menggila. Baekhyun tak menyangka ia bakal kepanasan seperti ini karena pikirnya hidup di Jakarta jauh lebih panas. Baekhyun masih belum punya kesibukkan yang berarti. Gadis itu hanya mondar-mandir di dalam rumah atau sesekali berjalan di sekitar lingkungan rumahnya.

Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur. Ia menarik gagang kulkas dan berjongkok di hadapan kulkas yang terisi penuh. Bibi yang membantu keluarganya sudah kembali bekerja. Jadi, Baekhyun tak perlu menjalankan tugas rumah seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah semangka berukuran sedang, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Nona mau makan semangka?" Bibi itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang ramah. "Biar saya siapkan," ujarnya.

Baekhyun tak berkomentar, ia hanya memperhatikan kelihaian tangan bibi itu. Diam-diam ia kagum. "Dibagi empat saja," pinta Baekhyun saat bibi itu akan memotong semangkanya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. "Ah, terima kasih, Bi!" Baekhyun menerima piring semangka untuknya, lalu beranjak kembali ke kamarnya.

Dengan sekali gerakan kaki, ia berhasil menutup pintu kamar. Baekhyun meletakkan piring itu di balkon yang pintunya ia buka lebar-lebar. Baekhyun sengaja mematikan pendingin ruangan dan membiarkan angin musim panas memenuhi ruangan.

Baekhyun asyik memakan semangka dengan sendok. Ia duduk bersila di balkon itu, memandang halaman samping rumahnya. Kamarnya berada di lantai satu setengah, sehingga membuatnya lebih tinggi dari ruangan lain di rumahnya.

Ia terkejut saat gerbang rumahnya terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Dia?" Baekhyun melongok berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya, "_Oppa_!" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang begitu nyaring sampai-sampai yang dipanggil memundurkan langkahnya, terkaget-kaget.

"_Omo_! Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Makan ini," jawab Baekhyun santai sambil mengangkat semangkanya. "Masuklah, aku masih punya banyak!" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikann tangannya penuh antusias.

* * *

"Ini." Baekhyun memberikan semangka yang lebih besar pada Chanyeol, lengkap dengan sendok.

Chanyeol memandangnya heran. "Ini kurang besar," sindirnya melihat ukuran semangka yang seharusnya di habiskan oleh dua atau tiga orang. "Untuk apa sendok?" Chanyeol mengayunkan sendoknya.

"Makannya pakai sendok!" Baekhyun mencontohkan caranya makan.

"Ya. Ya aku tahu."

"_Oppa_," panggil Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Lama tak melihatmu. Kau sibuk apa?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau merindukanku?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Sepertinya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya?" Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Sepertinya kau yang lebih merindukanku," Baekhyun tergelak. Ia tak tahan melihat ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Chanyeol. "Tenang saja, aku merindukanmu juga. Tapi sedikit."

"Baekhyun-_ah_."

"Hmm," jawab Baekhyun karena mulutnya penuh semangka.

"Kyungsoo… Kau sudah memberinya jawaban?"

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut oleh Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Baekhyun menggeser duduknya. Tampak gelisah. "Aku—"

"Lama sekali, anak itu gelisah terus. Kasihan."

"Iya. Tapi…," Baekhyun menggaruk pelipisnya. "Aku bingung."

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol dengan berat hati menanyakan itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku senang ia mengatakannya, tapi aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku," ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan menerawang, mencoba membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menyesal menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku menyukainya sebagai teman," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Teman?" Chanyeol seakan ingin berteriak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia begitu senang. Wajahnya mendadak berubah cerah, secerah mentari musim panas. Seorang Byun Baekhyun juga ahli mengganti _mood_ Chanyeol ternyata.

"Mungkin," Baekhyun meletakkan piringnya yang sudah kosong. Semangka sudah habis. "Bagaimana mengatakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

* * *

"Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun masih mencengkram kuat sabuk pengamannya saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Hei, turun," Chanyeol melepaskan sabuk Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu menariknya kembali. "Cepat turun!"

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berusaha menguasai dirinya.

"Kau ini belum pernah?" celetuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu turun dari mobil. "Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun karena tadi ia tak memperhatikan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau belum pernah pacaran?"

"Menurutmu?"

Chanyeool memperhatikan ekspresi gugup Baekhyun. "Belum!" is terkekeh. "Ayo masuk, ia sudah menunggu," Chanyeol melangkah terlebih dahulu. Tapi Baekhyun menarik belakang ujung bajunya. "Kenapa?"

"Pelan-pelan," Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol berjalan dengannya untuk mengurangi rasa grogi dan sakit perutnya yang tiba-tiba muncul setiap kali ia merasa grogi.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke sebuah restoran Jepang itu. Bagi Baekhyun, ini adalah kali kedua ia berada di _Shinchon_ dan masuk ke restoran yang sama. Ia seharusnya merasa lebih senang karena ia tidak datang sendirian ke restoran itu. Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di meja yang pernah Baekhyun tempati. Gadis itu belum melepas bagian belakang baju Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo menyapanya dengan senyum yang sudah berminggu-minggu tak Baekhyun lihat.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum sewajarnya. Tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat tegang. Baekhyun melepas pegangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau sedang tidak sehat? Ah, seharusnya kau tak perlu buru-buru menjawabnya," ujar Kyungsoo yang terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang berubah pucat."Dia tidak sakit, tapi, ah, kalian makan saja duluan. Aku harus mendatangi suatu tempat di dekat sini," ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh. Ia tahu itu hanya alasan Chanyeol untuk memberikan ruang kepadanya dan Kyungsoo untuk berbicara. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya yang agak kacau lalu duduk.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membuka buku menu yang diberikan oleh seorang pelayan yang pernah melayani Baekhyun waktu itu. Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Terserah saja," jawab Baekhyun datar. Ia sadar sikapnya itu bisa saja menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia belum sepenuhnya tenang. Ia meremas tangannya yang terasa dingin di bawah meja.

"Baiklah."

"Baekhyun-_ah, gwaenchanha_?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengaduk _miso soup_-nya yang masih panas. Tangan kirinya memegang mangkuk, berharap panas itu merambat dan membuat tangannya kembali hangat. Tatapannya tertuju pada tahu yang terendam dalam kuah bening _miso_. "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya membuka pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun Baekhyun tak melihatnya. "Tak masalah. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini," sahut Kyungsoo. "Makanlah."

Baekhyun mulai memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya. Tahu dari sup itu terasa begitu lembut membuatnya teringat pada seorang yang mirip tahu itu. Lembut, hangat, dan menenangkan. Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun mengerjap saat wajah Jongdae melintas di benaknya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_," panggil Baekhyun yang saat ini berani menatap mata pemuda itu. "Aku…. Maaf, aku belum bisa. Maksudku, aku belum bisa membalas perasanmu saat ini, aku, aku belum yakin atas perasaanku. Maaf," ujar Baekhyun berhati-hati.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun yang kecokelatan. Tatapannya itu terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan dipaksakan. Maaf kalau selama ini aku membuatmu tak nyaman," sahutnya.

"Maaf."

"Tidak masalah, ini salahku karena terlalu cepat menyatakannya kepadamu. Kita perlu waktu untuk saling mengenal, mungkin jauh lebih baik kalau sekarang kita hanya berteman. Seperti ini. Ya, kan?"

_Mata itu sedih. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ya._

"Ayo lanjutkan makannya, kali ini aku yang traktir. Aku baru saja mendapatkan bayaran dari pekerjaan sampinganku, gaji pertamaku, jadi makanlah yang lahap. Oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, perasaannya jauh lebih lega sekarang. Ia bersyukur karena Kyungsoo bisa mengerti, walaupun ia yakin Kyungsoo kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Permisi, ada hidangan special untuk Anda," seorang pelayan laaki-laki meletakkan kue-kue kecil dengan bentuk bunga di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Pelayan itu juga menuangkan teh hijau dari teko.

"Apa Wookie _hyung_ ada di sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada pelayan itu.

"Ya. Ia yang meminta saya untuk mengantarkaan ini kepada Anda," pelayang itu membungkuk, "Silakan dinikmati," ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun memandangi kue-kue bunga itu sambil tersenyum, matanya berbinar. "Cantik sekali," gumamnya.

"Makanlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menggeleng cepat. Ia menyentuh kue itu dengan ujug jarinya. Lembut. "Sayang kalau dimakan, ini sangat cantik."

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar ucapan Baekhyunyang konyol itu. "Kau ini, makan. Aaa," Kyungsoo mencuil kuenya dan menyuapkan pada Bakehyun.

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya, terkejut dengan tindakan spontan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap heran. Lalu sesaat kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk menerima suapan Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih."

"Makan saja, ini enak! Kalau suatu saat nanti kau ingin memakannya lagi aku bisa meminta Wookie _hyung_ membuatnya untukmu," ujar Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang berisi kue. Kekecewaan mulai pudar dari tatapannya. Tampaknya pemuda itu sudah bisa menerima keputusan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Akhirnya Baekhyun memakan kue bagiannya sendiri. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke kue itu, menikmati aroma yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu. Aku janji. Kita teman, kan?" Kyungsoo mengajukan kelingking kanannya. "Kita teman."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Kyungsoo. Kembali memulai pertemanan mereka, meskipun perasaan mereka tak akan mungkin sama seperti sebelumnya. Menjadi teman mungkin jauh lebih baik bagi mereka. Kyungsoo mengeratkan kaitannya pada kelingking Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu."

* * *

**|Exstra scene|**

* * *

Chanyeol sudah menunggu selama sepuluh menit tapi Kyungsoo belum juga datang. _Cappucino_-nya sudah hampir habis. Matanya terus melihat kea rah pintu kafe.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga puluh kau tidak—oh,datang!" Chanyeol terpaksa menarik kembali ucapannya karena melihat Kyungsoo masuk dengan senyum yang begitu lebar. "Masih berani tersenyum dia? Ckckck." Gerutunya.

"_Hyung_!" sapanya sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol begitu kuat. Kebiasaan.

Chanyeol mengaduh. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau hampir membuat tulangku retak," protesnya.

"Hahaha. Maaf. Sudah lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang tampak ingin melahapnya.

"Tidak. Baru saja," Chanyeol berdeham. "Baru saja aku akan pergi dari sini kalau tak datang dalam hitungan ketiga puluh," jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan jawaban Chanyeol yang ketus. Ia sedang bahagia saat ini. Setelah memesan minuman, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, hah?"

Kyungsoo belum menjawab, ia malah memamerkan senyumnya yang lebih lebar.

"Aku tak perlu gigimu," celetuk Chanyeol yang mulai kesal.

Kyungsoo refleks merapatkan bibirnya. "Jangan begitu, _Hyung,_" bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Cepat katakan kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"_Hyung_, apakah beberapa hari belakangan ini kau bertemu Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mulai curiga mengapa Kyungsoo malah menanyakan Baekhyun kepadanya. Ia menaikkan alisnya, lalu menggeleng.

"Apa Baekhyun tak pernah menceritakan apapun kepadamu?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada tak tertarik. "Tanyakan sendiri kepadanya. Aku kan sudah memberimu nomor ponselnya." Mata Chanyeol melebar, sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu dari gelagat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengusap keningnya, tampak kebingungan.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum memberiku jawaban."

_Apa?_

"_Hyung_, bantu aku," Kyungsoo tampak gelisah.

_Membantumu?_

"Aku mulai mencintainya."

_Jangan katakana lagi! Stop!_

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Kyungsoo protes karena ucapannya tidak ditanggapi.

"Kau," panggilnya. "Apa kau yakin atas ucapanmu?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lurus-lurus. Ia tak perlu jawaban Kyungsoo, karena tatapan Kyungsoo itu telah memberinya jawaban. Chanyeol menyerah, ia menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia tak pernah menyangka Kyungsoo akan bergerak secepat ini. Menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, dan itu benar-benar dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Matanya yang lebar itu berbicara. Mata yang tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

"Aku yakin," jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia sudah tahu. Dengan keyakinan Kyungsoo seperti itu, seharusnya Baekhyun langsung menjawabnya. Bukankah Kyungsoo yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya? Kyungsoo juga tampan. Kenapa Baekhyun belum juga memberikan jawaban? Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tak membalas perasaan pemuda di depannya itu.

_Jangan…. Kumohon, jangan._

Chanyeol merasa napasnya berat. Perasaannya kacau. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang baru saja ia sadari keberadaannya. Ya, seperti itu. Chanyeol, ia sudah menyadarinya. Ia sudah menyukai Baekhyun secara diam-diam.[]

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yehet ~ chap 8 datang \^^/ Disini dua jawaban sudah terjawab ~ Baekhyun akhirnya menolak Kyungsoo dan ternyata Chanyeol diam-diam menyukai Baekhyun.**

**Yang suka KyungBaek jangan kecewa dan gak baca ff ini lagi yaa karena Baek nolak Kyung {}**

**Nanti kalau ada ide dan ff ini selesai aku buatin dengan cast mereka.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat review chap kemarin /bow/ harapan saya masih sama buat silent reader saya harap di beri pencerahan untuk memberi sedikit review di chap ini. Walaupun hanya sekedar "Lanjut" ^^**

* * *

**BIG THANK's**

**Byun Hyerin | ViviPExotic46 | chensing | LuBaekShipper | chanbaekjjang | hldjmsbkr | **


	10. Chapter 10

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

**Note : 'Hurt'-nya mulai muncul di chap ini, semoga menyayat hati T.T Happy reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Why ?**

* * *

"Jeju?"

Baekhyun mengulangi ucapan seseorang yang sedang meneleponnya. Ia bangkit dari yang kasurnya dengan sekali hentakan. Rambutnya yang tak terikat itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Berantakan. Baekhyun mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket, dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke jam dinding. Ia mendengus.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku belum meminta izin kepada ayah," gadis itu menyeret tubuhnya turun dari kasur. Lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengaktifkan loudspeaker ponselnya. "Apa?!" seru Baekhyun di dalam kamar mandi sehingga membuat suaranya menggema.

"_Kenapa suaramu menggema? Kau sedang di kamar mandi?"_

Baaekhyun tak menjawab karena mulutnya sudah dengan busa pasta gigi. Ia hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"_Ya,ya, cepat mandi. Kau bau. Oh, ya, jangan lupa kunci pintumu,"_ ujar si penelpon tanpa jeda.

"Kya! Park Chanyeol, memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak mengunci pintuku? Lagi pula hanya ada aku di rumah," Baekhyun membersihkan mulutnya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya dengan sikat gigi.

"_Justru karena kau sendiri—"_ Chanyeol tertawa, ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

_Pip._

Baekhyun memutuskan teleponnya secara sepihak. Kesal.

* * *

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Baekyun dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Ia menggeleng-geleng melihat apa yang sepupu perempuannya itu lakukan. "Kita cuma dua hari di sana, kenapa isi kopermu itu untuk satu minggu?" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik sinis ke arah Chanyeol, lalu mengeluarkan kembali beberapa isi kopernya tanpa bantahan yang berarti. "Benar kau sudah meminta izin kepada ayahku?" Baekhyun menjejalkan beberapa topi ke dalam koper, lalu menyudahi berkemas.

"Ayahmu yang memintaku untuk mengajakmu, ia ingin kau mengunjungi Nenek."

"Nenek?" Baekhyun lupa kali ia masih punya nenek. "Ish, cucu ,macam apa kau ini?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Jujur, ia lupa bahwa ia masih mempunyai seseorang nenek dari ayahnya. _Nenek? Astaga… apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Bayangan tentang seorang nenek yang cerewet muncul di fantasinya. Baekhyun menggeleng, mengenyakhkan pikiran buruknya itu.

"Ayo cepat, dua setengah jam lagi kita berangkat. Sudah semua?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik koper Baekhyun yang ternyata lebih berat dari kopernya. "Dasar perempuan," rutuknya tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

"Apa kita akan menginap di rumah Nenek?" Tanya Baekhyun gusar. Ia mengusap lehernya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah pesan dua kamar hotel disana. Tenang saja, kau tak akan kesepian di Jeju," Chanyeol menyeret koper Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. "Kau tidak fobia pesawat, kan?" ledeknya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku berenang dari Indonesia sampai Korea, huh? Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu masuk ke mobil CHanyeol.

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar," Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun agar tetap di tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol keburu tak mendengar pertanyaannya.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun merogoh ke dalam tas kecilnya, sesaat kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas. Ada e-mail masuk ternyata. "Maudy?" Baekhyun membaca pengirim e-mail itu. Sudah lama ia tak menghubungi Maudy. Padahal, sebelum keberangkatannya ke Korea Baekhyun berjanji akan menghubungi Maudy setiap hari. Tapi tenyata, hampir dua musim berlalu Baekhyun belum juga menghubungi gadis itu.

Dengan sekali jentikan jari, Baekhyun membuka e-mail itu dan segera membacanya.

"Baekhyun-_ssi,_" panggil seseorang.

Baekhyun menarik pandangannya dari layar ponsel ke arah suara itu. Matanya melebar setelah melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. "Oo, Jongdae-_ssi_!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk. "Nana? Kijjon-_ssi_?! Nggg, ah," gadis itu mulai bingung melihat ketiga orang itu berdiri di hadapannya. Telunjuknya masih bergerak ke sana- kemari.

Nana menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Tapi, Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Nana. "Tunggu, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kita akan berlibur, Baek."

"Berlibur?"

"Kita berdua yang berlibur, mereka bertiga yang kerja."

Baekhyun masih mencerna kalimat _mereka bertiga_ di dalam otaknya. Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Ke Jeju bersama keempat orang ini tampaknya mengasyikkan. Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati, secara tidak langsung ia berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang telah mengajaknya. "Oh," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah datang," Chanyeol kembali. "Oh, Baekhyun-_ah_, kau pasti bingung kenapa mereka bertiga ada disini, kan?"

Baekhyun tak mengangguk, tapi juga tak menggeleng. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol menjelaskan alasannya sendiri.

"Lagu kami terpilih menjadi soundtrack sebuah iklan ponsel," Chanyeol mengisyaratkan dirinya dan Jongdae. "Dan dia, terpilih sebagai fotografer muda berbakat dalam kontes foto di perusahaan yang sama."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku?" Tanya Baekhyun karena dirinya sama sekali tak ada hubungnanya dengan pekerjaan ketiga laki-laki berbakat itu.

"Kau tahu perusahaan mana yang kumaksud?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tampak sedikit tak peduli.

"Perusahaan ayahmu," jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Ayahmu yang menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke sana. Kebetulah pada saat yang sama, ayahmu melihat Nana-ssi yang menemaninya saat mendatangani kontrak kerja," Chanyeol menujuk Kijoon sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terkejut sontak memukul lengan Chanyeol dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Baek, ternyata ayahmu masih mengingatku," sahut Nana bangga. Ia mengelus pipinya sendiri.

"Ayahmu yang meminta Nana-_ssi _untuk menemanimu."

"Aku mengerti," potong Baekhyun. Ia sudah paham sifat sang ayah yang akan memberikan apa saja agar anaknya senang.

* * *

"Ini kunci kamarmu. Kalian sekamar," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kunci bernomor 202 kepada Baekhyun. "Aku dan Kijoon-_ssi_ ada di kamar 201, dan Jongdae _hyung_ ada di kamar 203," ujarnya panjang lebar sambil membagikan kunci yang lain.

"Ya, aku tahu," Baekhyun menarik lengan Nana agar mereka dapat segera beristirahat di kamar.

"_Jagi_, istirahatlah," ujar Kijoon sebelum Nana masuk ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan mesra yang selalu keluar dari mulut Kijoon untuk Nana. Kijoon bahkan lebih agresif dibanding Nana.

_Kalau aku dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih, apakah akan seperti mereka berdua yang selalu tampak mesra?_ Baekhyun bergidik menyadari pikiran konyolnya.

* * *

"_Hyung_, maaf. Aku dan Baekhyun tidak bisa makan malam bersama kalian. Kami akan mengunjungi Nenek," ujar Chanyeol saat mereka sampai di lobi hotel.

"Apa? Sekarang?" Baekhyun tampak belum siap. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih dulu?" protes Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah. Berhati-hatilah," ujar Jongdae sambil tersenyum melihat ekspresi panic dari wajah Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang lain.

"_Oppa_!" Baekhyun meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol yang berotot.

"Sudahlah, kita hanya makan malam di sana. Tidak akan lama," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih belum mau pergi. "Kami berangkat."

Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya di belakang Chanyeol. Tampak frustasi. Sementara itu, Jongdae masih memandangi punggung dua bersaudara itu hingga lenyap dari pintu hotel. Ada sedikit perasaan iri di hatinya melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

* * *

Sebuah _hanok_—rumah tradisional Korea—yang lumayan besar berada jauh dari keramaian, dan terkesan sedikit menakutkan karena keadaan sekitarnya berupa hutan. Rumah itu benar-benar mengucilkan diri. Byun _halmonie_ mungkin merasa inilah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk menghabiskan masa tuanya.

"Nenek mungkin tak banyak bicara padamu, jadi cobalah mengajaknya bicara," ujar Chanyeol begitu pintu gerbang di buka.

Bibi Jaemi muncul, ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedua keponakannya datang. Bibi Jaemi adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Byun. Berhubung suaminya bekerja di Jeju, jadi ia yang bertugas mengurus Byun _halmonie._

"Masuklah, masuklah," Bibi Jaemi menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu menuntunnya masuk. Posturnya yang kecil membuatnya tampak lebih muda dari umur sebenarnya yang hampir kepala empat. Baekhyun sendiri awalnya mengira Bibi Jaemi berumur dua puluh tahunan. Mereka pernah bertemu di pesta pernikahan Taeyeon waktu itu.

Bibi membukakan pintu rumah dan meminta pada kedua keponakannya untuk menunggu sebentar. Ia bergegas ke kamar Byun _halmonie_, mengetuk pintunya, lalu masuk.

"Hei, tersenyumlah," bisik Chanyeol karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tegang. "Kau tahu caranya member hormat kan?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tak akan pernah merusak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Byun _halmonie _hanya karena tak tahu cara member hormat.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, lalu menatap mata Chanyeol lurus-lurus. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, tampak gusar. "Aku tahu," gumamnya terdengar tak begitu yakin. Telapak kakinya terus mengusap-usap _ondol_—penghangat lantai—yang terasa hangat.

Bibi Jaemi keluar, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ruang tamu. Langkahnya sedikit berjingkat hingga_ hanbok_-nya berayun-ayun. "Kalian temui Nenek di kamarnya, jangan lupa beri hormat." Ia menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Ayo," Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang melemas.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar neneknya dengan perlahan. Berusaha tidak mengejutkan neneknya, karena Byun Halmonie paling benci hal itu. Sebelah tangannya tetap memegang lengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu pasrah dalam bimbingan Chanyeol. Ia hanya perlu melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Baekhyun tak berani menatap neneknya. Ia terus menatap lantai kayu yang mengkilat setelah selesai memberi hormat.

"Nenek, apa kabar?" sapa Chanyeol lembut. Byun _Halmonie_ tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, tapi tidak kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku sehat. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Nenek mencondongkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol dan mengusapkan tangan ke meja kecil di depannya.

"Semuanya lancar, Nek. Di sini aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugasku, aku sempatkan utnuk mengunjungi Nenek," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun masih tertunduk, hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan Byun _Halmonie_ dengan Chanyeol.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

_Halmonie_ terus mengajak bicara, tampak tak mempedulikan keberadaan Baekhyun di depannya. "Kau sudah makan? Makanlah di sini."

"Nek, dia—" Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun yang seakan membatu.

"Ayo kita makan," sela Byun _Halmonie_ sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tak membiarkan Chanyeol selesai memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepadanya. Byun _Halmonie_ keluar lebih dahulu dari ruangannya, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih duduk berlutut di tempat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Chanyeol terdengar agak kecewa dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa bicara? Kau lihat tadi—Nenek terus-menerus menanyaimu. Bahkah, ia tak membiarkanmu memperkenalkan siapa aku. Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kulakukan?" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar. Bayangannya tentang Nenek yang terus mengomelinya salah besar! Sikap Neneknya ternyata begitu dingin , dan itu membuatnya lebih mengerikan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Jangan biarkan Nenek menunggu terlalu lama," lagi-lagi Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun berdiri. Hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar bertindak sebagai kakak laki-laki semestinya.

* * *

Byun _Halmonie_ sudah duduk di kursi makannya. Bibi Jaemi duduk di sebelah kiri Byun _Halmonie_ dan anaknya di sampingnya. Gadis kecil berpipi tembam itu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Tampaknya ia menyukai kedatangan kedua kakak sepupunya itu. Chanyeol mengambil tempat persis di depan Bibi Jaemi, dan Baekhyun di depan Suhyun, sepupu kecilnya.

Nenek tetap diam. Suasana makan malam itu terasa begitu menyulitkan bagi Baekhyun. Hanya sesekali Suhyun menanyakan sesuatu kepada ibunya.

"_Oppa,_ kau harus makan yang banyak karena setelah ini kau harus menggendongku di pundakmu," Suhyun kecil berceloteh. Sebutir nasi keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh. Dengan cepat, ia memungut nasi itu dari meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Tampak menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengiyakan permintaan Suhyun.

"_Eonni,_ aku belum tahu namamu," ujarnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap gadis itu. "Namaku Baekhyun," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia lega karena ada juga yang mengajaknya bicara saat itu. "Kau Suhyun, kan?"

Mata Suhyun melebar, tampak terkesan karena Baekhyun mengetahui namanya. "Benar," Suhyun mengangguk-angguk. Bibi Jaemi memungut nasi yang menepel di pipi Suhyun. Gadis kecil itu tampak begitu aktif makan. "_Eonni _anak Jaeshin _Ahjusi_?"

"Ya."

Tepat ketika Baekhyun mengiyakan pertanyaan Suhyun, Byun _Halmonie _secara kasar meletakkan sendoknya ke mangkuk sup hingga berdenting keras. Ia meletakkan sendoknya begitu saja dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun mematung, ia masih belum mengerti kenapa sikap neneknya begitu dingin. Tatapannya mengekor hingga punggung Byun _Halmonie _terhalang pintu kamar. Napas Baekhyun terasa sesak, air matanya sudah memberontak ingin keluar. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak berkedip agar air matanya tak meluncur.

Bibi Jaemi menyusul Byun _Halmonie_ ke kamar. Ia meminta agar Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Suhyun yang dari tadi mengoceh hanya dapat diam melihat kejadian itu. Matanya juga berair melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis tanpa suara.

Chanyeol tak menyangka Baekhyun akan menangis hanya karena sikap Byun Halmonie seperti itu. Ia pikir Baekhyun adalah gadis yang tahan banting seperti biasanya. Seperti saat ia mengalami kejadian buruk dengan ketiga pria mabuk di _Shinchon _waktu itu, Baekhyun sama sekali tak masalah.

"Suhyun-_ah,_ kau jangan ikut menangis," pinta Chanyeol yang dibuat bingung karena dua gadis di hadapannya itu mulai menangis. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mengelus rambut Suhyun agar berhenti menangis. "Baekhyun-_ah,_ ikut aku," Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun dari kursi dan membawa gadis itu ke halaman tanpa beranni bicara lebih.

* * *

"Kenapa anak itu bisa masuk ke rumah ini?" Byun _Halmonie_ tampak sangat marah. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya itu menegang.

Bibi Jaemi berlutut di depan ibunya. Ia mencoba menenangkat ibunya yang sedang marah. Ia tahu ini kesalahannya, tapi tak seharusnya Baekhyun di perlakukan seperti tadi. "Ibu, ada apa denganmu?" Jaemi meraih tangan ibunya.

"Kenapa _anak sial_ itu ada di rumahku?" suara Byun _Halmonie_ meninggi. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari anaknya. "Usir dia!"

"_Eomma_," Jaemi menarik tangan ibunya lagi.

"Nek," Chanyeol masuk ke kamar neneknya tanpa permisi. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di halaman karena gadis itu belum mau berhenti menangis.

"Kau juga!" sergah Byun _Halmonie_ menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol. "Bawa ia pulang. Aku tak mau melihatnya!" Byun Halmonie memukul mejanya sangat keras. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat _najeonchilgi_—cermin tangan yang berlapis mutiara pada penutupnya—miliknya terjatuh dari meja dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Chanyeol geram sekaligus kecewa atas sikap nenek yang selama ini menjadi sosok yang ia banggakan. Ia tak habis pikir. Byun _Halmonie_ dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan sikap neneknya tadi terlalu mengecewakan untuk pertemuan pertamanya. "Kena—"

"Pulanglah, cepat," Bibi Jaemi menahan badan Chanyeol yang hendak memunguti pecahan cermin. Ia meminta agar Chanyeol tidak membuat Byun Halmonie semakin marah. "Pulanglah," ulangnya sambil membawa Chanyeol keluar dari kamar ibunya.

"_Ahjuma._"

"Aku yang salah. Aku tak mengatakan Baekhyun akan datang denganmu," bisik Jaemi begitu keluar dari kamar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Nenek? Aku tak pernah melihatnya semarah itu."

"Tidak ada. Hanya kesalahpahaman kecil. Pulanglah, sampaikan maafku kepada Baekhyun."

_Kesalahpahaman kecil. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jelas-jelas tadi aku mendengar Nenek menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan anak sial. Tapi, kenapa Bibi menganggap itu sebagai kesalahpahaman kecil? Entahlah_. []

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hello chap 9 datang ^^ semoga ada yang nunggu ~ Gimana? Hurt-nya kerasa gak ? nangis kah? Ini belum seberapa bisa dibilang ini baru kerikil kecil nya ~ **

**Tapi tenang next chap ChenBaek-nya mulai muncul dari peredaran kk~ Ada yang menunggu?**

**Di review ada yang nanya ini ff chenbaek apa chanbaek ~ udah jelas di atas ini ff chenbaek sayang ^^ mungkin pada ngira ini ff chanbaek garagara banyak moment mereka dan pernyataan chanyeol kemari T.T**

**Selamat yang udah selesai UKK dan semangat yang mau ujian masuk univ ^^  
**

**Dan saya ucapkan selamat datang new reader \^^/ Saya juga ucapkan terimakasih yang setia nunggu ff ini dan selalu review ^^**

**Saranghae ^^ /kisseu/**

* * *

**BIG THANK's**

**ViviPExotic46 | Byun Hyerin | Imeelia | fanoy5 | hldjmsbkr | chanbaekjjang | Rnine21 | LuBaekShipper | HyunShine | fuawaliyaah **


	11. Chapter 11

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

* * *

**Note : Yang nunggu ChenBaek disini ada moment mereka, maaf karena chap kemarin tidak ada moment mereka malah full ChanBaek. Kemarin karena hanya ada ChanBaek karena mereka kan saudara dan mau menemui neneknya masak Jongdae ikut enggak kan ? Chap kemarin adalah clue apa Baekhyun anak kandung atau enggak. Mohon dimengerti~ Happy reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Can I Wipe Your Tears ?**

* * *

Nana duduk di tepi kasur Baekhyun. Ia memandangi wajah gadis yang masih tertidur itu. Wajah Baekhyun begitu pucat, keringat dingin membentuk titik-titik kecil di pelipis Baekhyun. Sesekali, gadis itu memanggil-manggil ibunya meski itu terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman tak jelas.

"Baek," panggil Nana pelan. Tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun, "Byun Baekhyun, bangunlah," Nana mengusap kening Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat. Ia ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Chanyeol. Tapi, sejak sehari yang lalu, Baekhyun meminta Nana untuk mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang tidur. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekyun menggerakkan kepalanya, matanya terbuka perlahan. Ia melenguh.

"Kau mengigau semalaman. Kau sakit? Di mana yang sakit?" tanya Nana begitu Baekhyun benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menarik tubuhnya ke tepi kasur, lalu turun. "Aku mandi dulu," gadis itu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

"Kalau kau tak enak badan, tak usah ikut mendaki. Kita menunggu di sini saja." Ujar Nana. Tapi tampaknya Baekhyun tak mendengar ucapannya.

Nana menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu kamar mandi. Hanya ada suara kran dari dalam, tak ada suara lain. _Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan?_

"Aaaa!"

Nana terkejut mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu, panic setengah mati. "Baek! Ada apa? Buka pintunya!" Nana menggerak-gerakkan knop pintu tak sabaran. "Baek!"

* * *

"Kijoon-_ssi_, coba telepon kekasihmu. Apa mereka sudah siap ?" pinta Chanyeol sambil memakai sepatunya.

Kijoon mengangguk walaupun Chanyeol tak melihatnya. Ia menekan panggilan cepat di ponselnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Ia menunggu jawaban, tapi nihil. "Hei, kenapa tidak diangkat?" protes Kijoon sambil mengetuk layar ponselnya.

"_Wae_?"

Kijoon mendadak loncat dari kursinya. "Chanyeol-_ssi_, kau dengar itu ? Astaga!" kijoon tak menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menggedor pintu kamar di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar jelas suara itu. Itu teriakan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Baek! Kau dengar aku? Buka pintunya!" Nana begitu panik sehingga baru menyadari Kijoon sedang menggedor pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kijoon begitu pintu itu terbuka. Ia langsung memeluk Nana.

Chanyeol menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. Karena tak melihat Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol bergerak ke kamar mandi dan menggedor pintunya. "Baekhyun-_ah_!" Ia berniat akan mendobrak pintu itu kalau Baekhyun belum juga menjawab.

Nana menarik dirinya dari pelukan Kijoon. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Baek. Ia di kamar mandi."

"Jangan didobrak, sebaiknya kita panggil petugas," Kijoon memberi saran. Ia mengambil telepon di kamar itu lalu memencet-mencet tombolnya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" Chanyeol tak menghiraukan saran Kijoon. Ia sedang mengumpulkan tenaga untukmendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Dalam hitungan tiga gadis itu tak menjawab, maka…

Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Gadis itu memegangi keningnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada daun pintu. Ia menghindar dari Chanyeol, terhuyung, lalu terjatuh ke lantai. Sayang Chanyeol tak sempat menangkap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun lalu menggendongnya ke kasur. "Kenapa dia?"

Nana tahu Chanyeol sedang bertanya kepadanya. "Ia… ia semalaman terus memanggil ibunya. Mengigau. Wajahnya dari tadi pucat, kupikir Baek sakit," jawabnya takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?!" Chanyeol membenntak Nana.

Kijoon jelas tak terima kekasihnya dibentak seperti itu. Ia begitu ingin memukul Chanyeol, tapi Nana keburu memeluknya.

"Jangan," cegah Nana.

"Kalian berangkat saja. Aku akan menjaganya," tukas Chanyeol sambil menyelimuti Baekhyun.

"Tapi kita sudah janji kepada mereka."

Chanyeol menatap Kijoon serius. "Kalau kau tak mau pergi, batalkan saja!" ujar Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Kau ini!" emosi Kijoon mulai terpancing. Nana mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

Nana menepuk dada Kijoon. "Ayo kita pergi," Nana mengambil ranselnya, lalu menarik Kijoon keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kening Baekhyun memar karena terbentur tepi wastafel. Chanyeol mengompres kening Baekhyun dengan es. Meski telah memutuskan akan menjaga Baekhyun, ia masih gelisah dengan ketidakikutsertaannya mendaki Gunung Halla. Ia khawatir pihak yang telah mengundangnya kecewa dengan sikapnya yang tidak profesional. Chanyeol berharap tak ada yang serius pada luka Baekhyun.

"Hmm," Baekhyun bergumam.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya yang terasa dingin. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di depannya. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia menggantikan kompres Baekhyun.

"Pergi saja. Aku mengantuk, hanya perlu tidur," ujar Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari tepi kasurnya. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya tak bertulang. Lemas.

"Kau bohong," bantah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mengantuk," Baekhyun menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Cepat pergi," suara Baekhyun terdengar tak jelas dari dalam selimut. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-_ah_," panggil Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sisi kasur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Seolah-okah tidur agar Chanyeol mau meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Baekhyun-_ah_?" Chanyeol menggeser sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Gadis itu tertidur. "Baiklah, aku pergi," ujarnya seraya berbisik.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun, ia tak menyangka akan benar-benar tertidur tadi. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan meski tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Baekhyun merasa perutnya lapar, namun nafsu makannya terus memburuk sejak makan malam di rumah neneknya sehari yang lalu. Nana sudah memaksanya untuk makan lebih banyak, tapi ia menolak sebelum makanan itu bisa membuatnya muntah dan memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Keningnya yang memar terasa berdenyut sesekali. Baekhyun mengaduh pelan sambil mematut wajahnya di cermin rias yang berada di samping kirinya. Ini hari terakhirnya di _Jeju_, tapi tak satu pun kenangan manis yang ia ciptakan di pulau yang menurut orang penuh dengan romantisme ini. Ia akan berada di kamar itu sendiri, menunggu semua orang menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, lalu bersipa kembali ke Seoul.

"Uh," Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi cukup keras. Ia hampir saja menekan tombol telepon untuk memesan makanan hotel, tapi ia urungkan. Gadis itu melempar gagang telepon ke kasurnya, lalu melangkah ke pintu kaca di balkon. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Baekhyun berhasil menggeser pintu itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia tak peduli pendingin ruangan masih menyala. Baekhyun membiarkan angin laut _Jeju_ memenuhi ruangan yang terasa agar pengap.

Baekhyun bersandar pada pagar balkon yang terbuat dari kayu. Kepalanya melongok dari pagar, melihat pemandangan di bawah balkon kamarnya.

"_Eomma_," panggil Baekhyun lirih. Hati dan pikirannya masih kacau. Sikap Byun _Halmonie_ kepadanya malam itu membuatnya kembali teringat pada ibu yang sudah meninggalkannya delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Ibu yang hanya dapat menemaninya di dalam kandungan. Baekhyun menarik lututnya, merangkul kakinya yang lemas, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lengannya. Bahunya berguncang pelan, naik turun. Dan Baekhyun kembali terisak. Menangis lagi.

* * *

Jongdae melewati kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sepi. Depertinya mereka belum pulang mendaki, jadi Jongdae memilih untuk langsung beristirahat. Jongdae membuka pintu kamar. Senyumnya melebar,ia lega karena proses pembuatan video klip lagunya berjalan lancar. Ia senang karena akhirnya mempunyai sisa waktu untuk menikmati keindahan _Jeju_. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi mendaki gunung dengan yang lain, tapi jadwalnya tidak memungkinkan. Jongdae meletakkan tasnya di sisi ranjang, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Setelah mengeringkan muka, Jongdae melangkah ke balkon kamar. Sejak kedatangannya, Jongdae bahkan belum sempat melihat pemandangan dari balkonnya yang ternyata begitu indah. Laki-laki itu menutup mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan udara _Jeju_ memenuhi paru-parunya.

Jongdae membuka matanya ketika mendengar isakan dari balkon di sebelah kamarnya, balkon kamar Baekhyun. Jongdae terperangah, tak menyangka suara itu adalah suara isakan Baekhyun. Jongdae melihat gadis itu marangkul lututnya dengan bahu yang terus berguncang. Rambutnya yang kecokelatan terkena sinar matahari itu tergerai pasrah. "Baekhyun-**ssi**." Gumam Jongdae. Hati Jongdae bergetar melihat Baekhyun menangis terisak seperti itu. Entah bagaimana, tapi Jongdae tak suka melihat gadis itu menangis.

Bahu Baekhyun mulai berhenti berguncang, tampaknya gadis itu mulai tenang. Jongdae menarik dirinya dan bersembunyi di balik dinding balkon. Ia tak mau Baekhyun tahu ia melihat apa yang baru saja gadis itu lakukan, karena Jongdae tahu Baekhyun adalah tipe gadis yang tak ingin seorang pun melihatnya menangis. Jongdae tahu itu sejak kejadian di pertemuan bisnis sebelumnya.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu berderit, Baekhyun menutup pintu balkonnya. Jongdae masih berdiri diam di baik dinding. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menahan napasnya selama beberapa puluh detik. Dadanya mengempis, keningnya berkerut. Setelah yakin Baekhyun sudah benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya, Jongdae kembali ke balkon dan mendongakkan kepala ke balkon Baekhyun. Aman.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_, kau kenapa?" Jongdae bergumam, bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Cukup mengagetkan memang. Melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat kuat dan tegar seperti Baekhyun menangis, suatu pemandangan yang sangat langka.

_Ah, Jongdae! Kau ini kan baru mengenal Baekhyun, dari mana kau tahu Baekhyun adalah gadis yang tegar? Kau hanya menebak-nebak. Jangan berlebihan._ Jongdae merutuk dirinya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Pintu kamar sebelah berderit lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. Jongdae yang tak sempat menghindar hanya mematung sambil berpegangan pada pagar kayu balkon.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun sama kagetnya dengan pemuda yang ia dapati di balkon sebelah. Ia terkesiap, bibirnya membentuk sebuah bulatan. "Jongdae-_ssi_?!" suaranya agak serak.

"_Annyeong_," Jongdae menggerakkan tangannya. Berusaha menyapa sewajar mungkin.

"Kau mengagetkanku," Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Perlahan, ia mengatur poni agar menutupi matanya yang sembab. Tapi sayang, Jongdae sudah lebih dulu menyadari itu.

"Bukankah kau sedang ada pekerjaan?" Baekhyun memutar otaknya. Membuka pembicaraan.

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit dan bibir kucing khasnya terbentuk lagi. "Selesai lebih awal, jadi aku bisa bersantai sebentar sebelum pulang ke _Seoul_." Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya dan melirik jam tangannya. "Masih ada waktu. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Ke mana?"

Jongdae berpikir sejenak. Dan ia tahu satu tempat yang sangat Baekhyun perlukan. "Aku tahu. Ikut saja, oke?" Jongdae terdengar memaksa, tapi ia lega karena Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Laut?"

Jongdae. "Ayo," pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil sewaannya, lalu turun.

Baekhyun tak berkomentar, ia mengekor turun dan menghampiri Jongdae yang sudah berjalan ke hamparan batu karang di hadapannya.

Jongdae berbalik, ia menunggu Baekhyun untuk menyusulnya. Baekhyun tampak sedikit kesusahan berjalan di atas karang. Beberapa kali ia hamour terpeleset karena karang yang berlumut. "Kubantu?" Jongdae mengulurkan tangan kananya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap, agak ragu. Sebenarnya ia malu mengingat kejadian sepatu setinggi sepuluh sentimeter waktu itu.

"Kubantu?" ulang Jongdae masih dengan tangan yang terulur.

"Maaf," Baekhyun akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Jongdae.

Jongdae membimbing Baekhyun, melangkah sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Dingin. Tangan Baekhyun terasa begitu dingin. Jongdae terus berjalan ke tengah hamparan karang hingga ia merasa tempat itu cukup nyaman untuk Baekhyun.

Angin musim panas tampaknya agak tenang siang itu. Rambut Baekhyun yang dibiarkan tergerai berayun-ayun tertiup angin dan sebagian menghalangi pandangannya. Baekhyun berhenti saat Jongdae menghentikan langkah dan perlahan melepas genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kalau kau mengatakannya disini, bicaralah pada dirimu sendiri. Tenangkan hatimu." Jongdae menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa begitu?" Baekhyun berpura-pura tak mengerti, padahal ucapan Jongdae itu sangat jelas. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Bagaimana dia tahu? Apa tadi…_

"Tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu di sana. Aku tidak akan bisa mendengar suaramu," Jongdae menunjuk tempat mobil sewaannya yang tadi ia parkir. "Kalau kau ingin me—"

"Jangan," sela Baekhyun. "Temani aku," pinta Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan kemeja Jongdae tanpa berani menatap pemuda itu karena matanya benar-benar sudah basah. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya. Duduk di atas karang, membelakangi Jongdae.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara, bahkan tanpa isakan sedikit pun. Jongdae melirik sesekali ke wajah Baekhyun. Melihatnya pasrah membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipi dan menetes ke bajunya yang semakin basah, membuat Jongdae ingin mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ibu," bisik Baekhyun. Suaranya tertahan. "Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau mendengarku?" gumam Baekhyun pada lautan yang mengkilat-kilat didepannya.

_Kau merindukan ibumu?_

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya. Entah kenapa ia menkadi lebih cepat tenang sekarang. Mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Gadis itu menarik napad panjang, lalu menahannya beberapa detik sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Maaf," Baekhyun berkata kepada Jongdae.

"Tak apa," Jongdae tersenyum, mencoba mencairkan suasa.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawanya saat melihat senyum Jongdae yang selalu membuat ujung bibirnya yang seperti kucing itu terbentuk. Gadis itu memegangi perutnya yang terasa agak perih. "Ouh."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Tidak sopan memang menertawakan Jongdae seperti tadi. "Maaf," Baekhyun melontarkan kata maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?" Baekhyun mendekatkan telunjuknya ke wajah Jongdae.

Jongdae tak berkedip, ia mengira-ngira apa yang ada di wajahnya hingga membuat gadis yang menangis beberapa menit yang lalu sudah dapat tertawa selepas itu.

"Ini," Baekhyun menyentuh ujung bibir Jongdae, lalu tertawa lagi. "Ah, maaf."

"Aku senang kau bisa tertawa lagi. Tapi, ada apa dengan bibirku?" Jongdae mengusap ujung bibirnya, khawatir ada kotoran yang menempel di sana. Tidak ada. Ia beralih ke bibir kanannya. Juga tidak ada.

"Bukan kotoran, Jongdae_-ssi_," Baekhyun merasa bersalah telah membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah. "Ujung bibirmu itu sangat lucu saat kau tertawa atau tersenyum seperti bibir kucing."

Jongdae mengedipkan matanya dan menyentuh kedua ujung bibirnya. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan tertawa lagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi," ujar Jongdae sambil tersenyum lebar, berusaha menggoda Baekhyun. "Aku akan tertawa seperti ini kalau kau sedih, jadi jangan menangis."

"Aku janji," Baekhyun menangkupnya tangannya.

"Kita pulang?"

"Sebaiknya begitu," Baekhyun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Eh?" Gadis itu melihat sebuah jembatan berwarna putih yang berada di depannya. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan jembatan itu karena sejak tadi ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya.

Jongdae mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun. Ia mengerti dan ikut menunjuknya. "Jembatan _Seoyeon_. Di malam hari jembatan itu akan bersinar," ujar Jongdae. "Sayang kita tak punya banyak waktu di sini, lain kali kembalilah kemari."

"Ya, kuharap begitu. Aku juga belum sempat mengunjungi _Namsan Tower_,"' Baekhyun terkekeh. Sudah hampir dua musim tinggal di _Seoul_, tapi ia belum pernah ke tempat itu.

"Lain kali kita akan pergi untuk melihatnya," Jongdae meraih tangan Baekhyun dan kembali menuntunnya berjalan.

_Kita?!_

* * *

_Silently I think about you_

_I yell to myself, "I like you."_

_The echo responds, "No way."_

_Without you, my feelings are down_

_I still believe that you will return_

_I fell so deep in love with such a girl like you_

_Don't think of me as just a boy_

_I want to become a man_

_Who can be your love_.[]

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**BIG THANK's and Saranghaeyo \^^/  
**

**Imeelia | HyunShine | ViviPExotic46 | Guest | Byun Hyerin | hldjmsbkr | LuBaekShipper **

**Review again ? please /ppyong/**


	12. Chapter 12

**HONESTY**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun , and other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Crack pair!**

**Disclamer **

**Remake dari Novel karya Lindaisy yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.**

* * *

**Note : I'm back with ChenBaek moment ^^ Huaa yang nunggu ChenBaek ini buat kalian ^^ Happy reading ~**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Your Name**

* * *

"Ayah!" Wanita itu berteriak dari ambang pintu masuk ke rumah tanpa permisi. Seorang pria tinggi gagah mengikutinya di belakang, membawa beberapa bingkisan. Suaminya.

Jaeshin melongok dari dalam dapur. Matanya melebar saat melihat putri sulungnya yang hampir dua bulan tak ia lihat. "Taeyeon-_ah_!" Jaeshin mengeringkan tangannya sambil berlari menghambur ke pelukan putrinya. "Ayah merindukanmu."

"Aku juga ayah," Taeyeon mengusap punggung ayahnya.

Sementara Leeteuk meletakkan seluruh bingkisannya di dapur. Sedikit cemburu melihat kemesraan ayah mertua dengan istrinya. "Di mana Baekhyun?"

Jaeshin melepas pelukannya, ia mengerti arti tatapan Leeteuk barusan. Menggelikan memang mendapati menantunya bertingkah seperti itu, "Ada di kamar, panggil dia," Jaeshin menarik Taeyeon ke dapur untuk mencicipi masakannya.

"Ayah masak apa?"

Jaeshun terkikik hingga pipinya naik. "Bukan Ayah yang masak, tapi adikmu. Ayah hanya memberikan sedikit perbaikan," ujarnya seraya berbisik.

Taeyeon mengangguk-angguk setelah mencicipi masakan yang ayahnya berikan. "Lumayan."

"Baguslah."

"Ayah." Panggil Taeyeon. Jaeshin berdeham pelan menjawab panggilan putrinya. "Yang ayah bicarakan di telepon waktu itu—sungguhan?"

"Yang mana?"

Taeyeon meletakkan sendoknya. "Ayah ingin menikah lagi?" Taeyeon mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lebih jelas.

Jaeshin menangkupkan telapak tangannya di mulut Taeyeon. "Jangan bicaran ini dulu. Ayah belum membicarakan pada Baekhyun. Tunggu waktu yang tepat." Paparnya dengan suara yang dipelankan.

Taeyeon melepaskan tangan ayahnya. "Terserah Ayah."

"Kau sudah hamil?" Jaeshin sudah mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Taeyeon melangkah ke ruang tengah, tampak tak peduli dengan ayahnya, ia menjawab dengan bahu yang dinaikkan.

"_Eonni_!"

"Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Baekhyun memeluk kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu begitu erat.

"Baru bangun?!" Taeyeon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"_Wae_?"

"Bau."

Baekhyun mengendus aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu mencari pembelaan dari ayah dan kakak iparnya.

"Mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama," Leeteuk menengahi. Ia membimbing Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Baekhyun pasrah.

* * *

"Ayah tak boleh membiasakannya hidup seperti itu. Baekhyun sudah dewasa," protes Taeyeon sambil mengisi mangkoknya dengan nasi. "Apa kesibukannya?"

"Belajar menyesuaikan diri," jawab Jaeshin santai.

"_Appa_!" Taeyeon tak terima jawaban ayahnya. "Baekhyun sudah berbulan-bulan tinggal di Korea dan masih menyesuaikan diri? Keterlaluan!"

"Sudahlah. Ayah ingin ia tinggal di sini karena ia menyukai tempat ini."

"Baekhyun-_ah_, duduk di sini," panggil Leeteuk yang mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan dapur mendengarkan pembicaraan antara kakak dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya. Sudah hampir seminggu gadis itu tak punya selera makan. Ia senang karena hari ini ia bisa sarapan bersama keluarganya, tapi pembicaraan yang baru saja ia dengar tadi telah membuat selera makannya hilang.

"Sayang, ayo makan. Maaf, tadi malam Ayah tak membangunkanmu," Jaeshin mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hmmm."

Leeteuk menyentuh lengan istrinya agar tak membicarakan hal itu lagi. "Kau yang memasak ini semua?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada adik iparnya.

Baekhyun melirik, mengenali makanan yang ada di meja. "Ya. Resep dari internet."

"Kau hebat. Ini enak," puji Leeteuk sambil melirik ke ayah mertuanya.

Baekhyun tak yakin pujian itu, tapi ia berterima kasih. "_Appa,_ kenapa Bibi yang di rumah kita tak bekerja lagi?"

"Ah! Maaf. Ayah lupa memberitahumu. Bibi itu mengundurkan diri, ia lebih di perlukan oleh keluarganya. Ayah juga tak bisa menahannya. Maaf telah merepotkanmu, sayang."

"Tidak masalah," Baekhyun menyuap makanannya. Memang seharusnya ia sudah bisa hidup mandiri di usia seperti ini. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa mengurus rumah dan dirinya sendiri. Benar kata Taeyeon.

"Nanti ayah carikan seseorang yang bisa merawatmu di rumah," Jaeshin ingin melihat reaksi dari Baekhyun mendengar kalimatnya.

"Terserah ayah."

Taeyeon tergelak. "Tentu saja harus begitu."

"Ayah, Baekhyun-_ah_, kami punya kabar gembira untuk kalian," lagi-lagi Leteeuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pria itu merangkul bahu istrinya. Taeyeon tak sempat mengelak. "Ia hamil!" seru Leeteuk sambil mengelus perut Taeyeon. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Benarkah?!" Jaeshin sontak berdiri hingga kursinya berderit keras. Kebahagiaan luar biasa menjalari tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang berair, Jaeshin memeluk putrinya. "Taeyeon-_ah_!"

"_Appa_," Taeyeon membalas pelukan ayahnya. "Jangan memelukku terlalu erat."

"Maaf. Maaf. Cucuku, maafkan kakekmu ini," ujar Jaeshin pada calon cucunya yang tentu saja belum bisa mendengarkan ucapan maafnya.

Leeteuk ingin sekali menertawakan ayah mertuanya yang bertingkah konyol itu kalau saja ia tak melihat Taeyeon yang sedang melirik kepadanya.

* * *

_Taeyeon, putri pertamaku,_

_Untukmu yang telah memberikanku begitu banyak kebahagiaan._

_Maafkan ayah,_

_Maaf karena tak bisa menyaksikan pertumbuhanmu._

_Maaf karena Ayah tak bisa berada di sisimu di saat kau butuhkan._

_Maaf karena tak bisa membesarkanmu bersama ibumu._

_Maaf karena Ayah meninggalkanmu sendiri._

_Maaf untuk segalanya._

_Terima kasih_

_Karena kau telah mengerti keadaan Ayah._

_Karena kau mau menerimanya sebagai adikmu._

_Karena kau mau menunggu Ayah kembali._

_Terima kasih, karena kau bisa hidup dengan baik._

_ Terima kasih, Putriku._

Jaeshinduduk menghadap meja kerjanya, ujung penanya menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya ke dalam buku usang berkulit hitam. Ada air mata di sudut matanya yang teduh itu. Pria itu menangis tanpa suara sambil sesekali memandangi fotonya bersama Taeyeon.

Jaeshin membuka bingkai foto itu, lalu menarik selembar foto yang tersisip di belakang foto Taeyeon.

"Hyerim, putri kita sudah hidup bahagia bersama keluarga barunya. Bagaimana kabarmu ? lama tak jumpa," Suara Jaeshin semakin berat. "Apa kau hidup bahagia?"

_Like fixing a bad habit from when you were young_

_Erasing you would be like swallowing poisonous medicine_

_I suppress more memories as much as the tears I've cried._

* * *

"Baekhyun-_ah_, Ayah ingin berbicara kepadamu."

Jaeshun duduk di kursi baca Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun tak melepas pandangannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca. "Baekhyun-_ah_," tegur Jaeshin yang sekarang menarik novel Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di belakang punggungnya.

Gadis yang mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi itu mengangkat wajahnya, hendak protes. Tapi, setelah melihat ekspresi serius dari wajah ayahnya, gadis itu bungkam.

"Sayang, Ayah ingin tahu pendapatmu. Kau sudah dewasa, bukan?"

"Katakan saja, Ayah," Baekhyun menggeser duduknya agar lebih tegak. Ia balas menatap ayahnya.

"Seandainya Ayah menikah, apa kau mengizinkannya?"

"Apa?!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih tinggi.

Jaeshin menahan napasnya, ia sudah menebak dulu respons Baekhyun akan seperti ini. Sepertinya bakal susah diajak kompromi.

"Ayah ingin ada yang merawatmu, menjagamu, menemanimu di saat Ayah tugas. Ayah ingin—"

"Jadi ini yang ayah maksud ingin mencarikan seseorang yang bisa merawatku?" sela Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu. Ayah, aku sudah dewasa aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri!" protes Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengambil topinya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, tunggu!"

"Aku harap Ayah tak serius!" Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memakai sepatunya, lalu membanting pintu di depan ayahnya yang masih belum selesai bicara.

* * *

Matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya di langit. Ini musim panas, dan Baekhyun tak peduli hal itu. Gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai itu tampang begitu kesal. Sejak tiba di _Myeongdong_ beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, ia bahkan tidak menikmati perjalanan ke segala arahnya.

"Ayah! Ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana bisa Ayah—permisi—bicara begitu di depanku?" Gadis bertopi itu sibuk merutuk, ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan orang di sekelilingnya. "Kalau saja hal itu terjadi, aku akan—Astaga!" sekujur tubuh Baekhyun mendadak lemas saat tangan seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_," panggil seorang laki-laki berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau!" Baekhyun mengurut dada. "Kau membuatku kaget!" Ia membalikkan badan sambil mengelus-elus lututnya yang mendadak lemas karena terkejut.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari belokan tadi, tapi ternyata kau tak mendengar. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-_ssi,"_

"Ya, ya sudah. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya ke kertas yang dibawa Jongdae.

"Oh, sekedar jalan-jalan," Jongdae menyunggingkan senyum maut sambil membenarkan topinya.

_Ya ampun, jangan senyum seperti itu._

"_Geurae?_—begitukah" Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponselnya, lalu dengan cepat memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku. "Huh."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sibuk?" Baekhyun menatap Jongdae, entah dari mana keberaniannya datang.

"Tidak."

"Jongdae-_ssi,_ kalau begitu aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu."

* * *

_I go crazy from your stare, action, speech_

_Your arrogant, conceited attitude_

_My heart feels like it'll explode._

"Baekhyun-_ssi,_ kau lapar?" Tanya Jongdae, karena sejak mereka berjalan kaki tadi Baekhyun sama sekali tak makan ataupun minum.

"Tidak," Baekhyun memperhalus bicaranya. Bagaimanapun suasana hatinya sekarang, ia harus berterima kasih karena Jongdae mau menemaninya. "_Ice Cream_!" Baekhyun terdengar histeris saat melihat kedai kecil yang di kerumuni pengunjung.

Tanpa permisi, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Jongdae. Ia masuk ke kerumunan pengunjung kedai. Tapi, baru beberapa saat, Baekhyun memutuskan mundur.

"Kenapa?"

"Gadis gendut itu kasar sekali. Tidak jadi." _Mood_ Baekhyun kembali kacau. Ia meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," pinta Jongdae.

Baekhyun tak sempat berkomentar karena Jongdae sudah masuk ke kerumunan pembeli _ice cream._

"Permisi, Nona," Jongdae bicara kepada gadis gendut yang Baekhyun maksud. Gadis itu menyingkir beberapa langkah, ia membiarkan Jongdae untuk lewat.

"Paman, bolehkah aku membelinya?" Jongdae meunjuk _ice cream parfait_ setinggi tiga puluh dua sentimeter yang di pegang oleh pria bertubuh jangkung.

"Tentu saja, Anak muda."

"Tapi aku tidak membayarnya dengan uang."

Ekspresi bingung langsung terlihat di wajah pria jangkung itu. Para pembeli mulai protes karena tingkah Jongdae yang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pria Turki itu membungkukkan badannya, mencoba melihat Jongdae lebih dekat.

"Paman, aku akan membayarnya dengan lagu. Tolonglah. Ia sedang marah padaku," Jongdae menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Ia kekasihmu?" pria itu tersenyum.

"Nona yang tadi itu kekasihmu? Maaf aku telah menariknya kasar," gadis gendut itu menyadari kesalahannya ia tampak terpesona kepada Jongdae. Pipinya yang tampak seperti bakpau itu mulai memerah di tengahnya. Persis tanda merah yang di gunakan penjual untuk bakpau kacang tanahnya.

Jongdae tak mengatakan apa pun, ia hhanya memasang senyumnya sambil menunggu jawaban di pria Turki. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Khawatir gadis yang sedang _bad mood_ itu mendengar apa yang telah mereka perbincangkan.

_Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tak mengatakan kepadanya kalau kau kekasihku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Seperti ini._

"Baiklah. Kau boleh membayarnya dengan bernyanyi," jawab pria itu yakin.

"Benarkah?"

"Anak muda, cepatlah menyanyi," Pria Turki itu mengibaskan tangannya agar Jongdae cepat menepati janjinya. Karena memperhatikan Jongdae, ia tak menyadari jika _ice cream_ yang ia pegang mulai mencair. "_Aigoo."_

Jongdae berdeham pelan. Seketika, kedai itu menjadi sunyi. Baekhyun yang memandanginya dari kejauhan hanya bisa heran, rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi karena Jongdae menjadi pusat perhatian di kerumunan pengunjung kedai.

_Apa ini? Hei, kenapa kalian memandang Jongdae seperti itu?_ Tanya baekhyun dalam hati. _Baekhyun, kau cemburu?_ Sisi lain hatinya bertanya. _Tentu saja tidak! Atas dasar apa?!_

Gadis itu tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang perlahan masuk kehatinya tanpa permisi. Ia berniat mendekati Jongdae, tapi baru beberapa langkah, Jogdae mengisyaratkan agar ia berhenti di tempat.

_Being born in the same country  
Talking in the same language  
We're so lucky, it's such a relief  
Nothing is for certain in this world_

_On a day that I wore nice clothes  
I met you, I was lucky  
It's because I did good in the past_

_We like the same colors  
We like the same movies, lucky  
It's a love that's meant to be_

_I can call your name and I can hold your hand  
Is the falling sunlight only shining on me? Can I be this happy?  
You call my name and you lean on my shoulder  
Is the sky's sunlight only shining on you? Can you be that dazzling?  
So lucky, my love_

_We smile brightly in the photo, we're a perfect harmony  
I think I'm a lucky guy, it's so good like we're in a fairy tale of our dreams  
Oh my god, it's the best thing to hear  
Her voice melts me like ice cream  
She is picture perfect_

_Because you're my first, because this song is about you  
I'm smiling like this, so only you can see, are you looking at me right now?  
I have a new dream, it's to be one a better man  
Because your eyes that look at me make me run once again more than anything else  
So lucky, my love  
So lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, I am. hmm_

_[EXO – LUCKY—english version—]_

"Nona, jangan marah kepadanya! Kekasihmu ini tampaknya begitu menyayangimu!" seru Pria Turki itu dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, mencoba mencerna kalimat terakhir yang terdengar kurang jelas karena berbarengan dengan sirene mobil patrol yang melintas.

"Siapa yang marah padanya? Aku hanya kesal dengan gadis gendut itu," gerutu Baekhyun. Ia masih tak habis pikir atas apa yang baru saja Jongdae lakukan. Untuk apa Jongdae menyanyi di hadapan para pengunjung kedai itu? Kenapa juga seluruh pengunjung wanita memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar? Baekhyun termakan pikirannya sendiri. Ia membiarkan _ice cream_-nya mencair begitu saja di dalam mulutnya. Terlalu bingung untuk memulai kembali pembicaraannya dengan Jongdae yang sudah menghabiskan lebih dari separuh _ice cream_-nya itu.

"Jongdae-_ssi_," Baekhyun tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hmm?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun memutar otaknya karena apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi tiba-tiba lenyap. Ia hanya mengingat Jongdae pernah mengatakan kalau mereka akan ke tempat itu. Aduh. "_Namsan_! Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

Jongdae tercengang. "_Namsan_?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Tidak jadi! Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu sampai sekarang," ujar Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa dari tadi Jongdae selalu menuruti keinginannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau merepotkan?! Aku senang," sahut Jongdae cuek. "_Ice cream_-mu cair, cepat habiskan. Tunggu di sini, ya, aku akan mengambil mobil."

Jongdae pergi dengan sedikit berlari. Wajahnya cerah, laki-laki itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Sekarang ia merasakan seakan _popcorn_ yang berdesakan ingin keluar dari hatinya. "Baekhyun-_ah_," panggilnya lirih. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

"Sepertinya boneka ini belum ada waktu itu," Baekhyun menyentuh boneka Donald Bebek yang di taruh di _dashboard_ mobil Jongdae.

Jongdae menoleh. Mengingat saat ia mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dari apartemen Chanyeol. "Ah, iya, aku baru membelinya tiga hari yang lalu," ujar Jongdae sambil terkekeh. "Kenapa? Tidak pantas, ya?" Tanya Jongdae karena Baekhyun sedang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Tidak apa," Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya cepat. Menyembunyiksn tawanya.

"Bagaiman kalau kita bermain sebagai pengisi suara sampai kita tiba di _Namsan_? Diam seperti ini akan sangat membosankan, kan?" usul Jongdae terdengar konyol.

Baekhyun menyanggupi.

Jongdae mengatur suaranya, sesaat kemudian suara khas Donald Bebek meluncur dari mulutnya. Ekspresinya total. Persis!

"Wah~ Jongdae-_ssi_, kau mengisi suara Donald Bebek versi Korea?" Baekhyun memuji sekaligus meledek halus.

"Tidak sehebat itu," sahut Jongdae sambil menegakkan punggungnya.

"Aku dengar kau penggemar ayam, Jongdae-_ssi_?" Tanya Baekhyun mengklarifikasi.

"Ya aku menyukainya," Jongdae tersenyum lebar. Ia senang karena ternyata Baekhyun juga memperhatikannya. "Makanan Indonesia apa yang berbahan dasar ayam?" Jongdae berusaha untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Negara Baekhyun.

"Di Indonesia kami punya ayam betutu, ayam bumbu laos, ayam bakar, soto ayam—banyak!"

"Apa semuanya pakai yang namanya sambal ?" Jongdae ingat Baekhyun pernah menceritakan tentang sambal kepadanya.

Baekhyun tersentuh karena jongdae mengingat apa yang pernah ia ceritakan. Seorang pendengar yang baik. "Orang Indonesia suka sambal, apapun makanannya tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada sambal," ujar Baekhyun.

"Mungkin jadinya seperti _buldak_," gumam Jongdae sambil membelokkan mobilnya.

"_Buldak_?!" ulang Baekhyun. Nama itu terdengar seperti budak dalam bahasa Indonesia.

"Ayam itu terasa seperti api neraka!" Jongdae teringat saat di tantang teman SMA-nya untuk mencicipi buldak level tinggi.

Lidah Baekhyun mendadak berliur, merasa takut sekaligus penasaran dengan rasa "ayam neraka" itu. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan-pelan dan kembali menatap Jongdae.

"Lidah dan perutku seperti terbakar. Setelah makan itu, selama dua hari kemudian aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah dan harus bolak-balik ke toilet," Jongdae terkekeh menceritakan kebodohannya pada Baekhyu. "Lain kali aku ingin mencobanya lagi. Kau mau?"

"_Aigoo."_

* * *

Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman, kakinya sibuk menjejak di rumput. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah amplop berwarna merah yang ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya. Ia masih belum mengerti mengapa Jongdae memberikan amplop itu kepadanya, dan memintanya menunggu di tempat itu.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bordering. Nomor baru. "_Yeoboseyo,_" Baekhyun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya, berusaha mengenali suara si penelepon. "Jongdae-_ssi_?! Ada apa ? hah?" Baekhyun membolak-balik amplop itu. Lalu mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

Baekhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya, mencari apa yang Jongdae maksud dalam gelap. Di sana! Lampu warna-warni itu berada di sana. Baekhyun terdiam, ia mendengarkan ucapan Jongdae dengan saksama. "Baiklah," jarnya.

Setelah itu, Jongdae memutus teleponnya.

_Ini aneh. Untuk apa ia memintaku menunggu di sini, sedangkan ia sudah berada di sana._

Dengan sedikit berlari, Baekhyun tiba di lobi _Namsan Tower_. Sekilas ia memperhatikan bagian dalam gedung itu. Dengan kursi berwarna merah-putih yang menghadap jendela di sepanjang lobi, ruangan itu terkesan santai. Pantas saja banyak pasangan yang berada di sana. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati seorang gadis yang duduk seorang diri.

Baekhyun membungkuk. "Permisi. Nona, bagian yang banyak lampu warna-warninya ada di tingkat berapa?" Baekhyunberharap nona itu tak memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh karena pertanyaannya.

Spontas, gadis itu mengangkat telunjuknya. Mengisyaratkan jawaban.

"Tingkat dua?" Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Ya, kau akan melihatnya di sana," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu.

* * *

Baekhyun tersentak karena ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar hebat. Dengan malas, ia merogoh kembali sakunya lalu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya.

"Jongdae-_ssi_," panggil Baekhyun lirih. Ia menyadari ketololannya.

_Kenapa kau harus repot-repot kebingungan? Aku kan bisa bertanya langsung kepadanya. Baekhyun, terkadang kau bodoh._

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku akan segera naik _lift_. Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melirik amplop merah di tangan kanannya. "Ya. Apa? Untukku?!" Gadis itu terlihat semakin bingung.

Tepat saat Jongdae menutup teleponnya, pintu cokelat yang bertuliskan _N Seoul Tower_ di hadapan Baekhyun terbuka. Baekhyun masuk. Ia berdiri menyandar pada dinding _lift._ Matanya terpaku pada amplop merah yang berada di tangannya. Perlahan, pintu _lift _menutup, hanya Baekhyun yang ada di dalamnya. Baekhyun mulai membuka amplop itu, tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya.

Kertas berwarna pastel yang ada di dalamnya mulai ia buka dan Baekhyun melihat tulisan tangan Jongdae di sana.

_I'm entranced by your long, straight hair  
I feel dizzy when you pass me by  
Whenever that happens  
I want to call out your pretty name  
Like this, "Baekhyun-ah…"_

_Sometimes when you're sad  
I don't know your feelings  
During then, I kiss you  
I kiss your small hand  
If it makes you feel better  
I would do it several times_

_Call me, my name  
Today is exactly your day  
I'll do anything for you  
I want to give you a small gift  
That only I can give to you  
I'll run to you now and confess_

_Those red lips, those sweet red lips of yours  
My heart flutters, I tremble more and more  
Every time I see you  
I want to have you  
Shall we have a cup of tea together and talk?_

_I want to play a game  
With you the whole day  
Don't you know my feelings?  
There's definitely only one today  
I'm gonna whisper my love to you  
Enough to make you happy  
And completely surprised_

_A kiss to your small ears  
I stop because of one word  
Dangling at the edge of your lips  
I'll lean on you at the center of the world  
And I'll whisper warmly_

_[SHINee – Your Name –english version—]_

* * *

Jongdae berdiri menunduk, menatapi ujung-ujung sepatunya. Tangannya tak pernah tenang satu sama lain. Napasnya satu-satu, dan terasa begitu berat. Sesekali, ia melirik ke layar ponselnya, berharap-harap cemas.

"Baekhyun-_ah_," Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyebut nama itu. Ia berharap pemilik nama itu muncul dari sana, dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

* * *

Baekhyun merasa susah bernapas, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku seketika. Hatinya berdesir begitu hebat karena saat membaca tiap paragraph yang Jongdae tulis. Ini mengingatkannya pada beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Kyungsoo mengungkapkan perasaannya malam itu. Bahkan, kali ini perasaannyakacau lebih hebat.

Baekhyun mengambil napasnya perlahan, berusaha mengaturnya sedemikian rupa. Ia merasa tubuhnya merinding lagi. Dengan tangan kanan, ia kembali memegang ponselnya, berharap ponselnya tidak terlepas dari pegangannya yang lemah. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya, dan kembali membaca paragraph terakhir di kertas itu.

_Temui aku bila kau merasakan perasaan yang sama._

_Jika tidak, naiklah sendiri._

Baekhyun merutuk laki-laki yang telah membuatnya kacau seperti ini. "Beruntung kau bukan Chanyeol," Gadis itu membiarkan _lift-_nya terbuka, lalu menutup lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menekan tombol tingkat teratas dengan telunjuknya.

* * *

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit sejak telepon terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun, tapi Jongdae belum melihat Baekhyun muncul. Laki-laki itu semakin cemas. Tampaknya ia harus berlapang dada menerima keputusan Baekhyun.

Jongdae harus bisa menerimanya.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_, maaf," ujar Jongdae dengan suara yang berat. Ia berbalik. Badannya terasa lemas hingga terasa melayang-layang.

"Ya. Memang seharusnya kau meminta maaf kepadaku."

Suara itu sontak membuat Jongdae membalikkan badannya lagi. Jangan paksa laki-laki itu untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Jongdae berdiri mematung, menatap pemilik sepasang mata cokelat di depannya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat wajah seorang yang begitu ia tunggu.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_?" panggilnya pelan. Terdengar ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Baekhyun-_ssi_?!" Baekhyun menirukan panggilan Jongdae. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu memasang wajah kesal. "Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu."

Mata Jongdae mulai berair, laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia sudah bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Senyumnya terlihat lebih lebar dan penuh dengan kebahagian. Jongdae mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah, tangannya memeluk Baekhyun, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu."[]

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**BIG THANK's AND BIG LOVE's**

Imeelia| HyunShine| Deushiikyungie| ViviPExotic46| Byun Hyerin| Rnine21| fanoy5| Misyel| LuBaekShipper

* * *

_**REVIEW AGAIN ?**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello ^^

Ini bukan update lanjutan chapter Honesty, ini hanya pemberitahuan mungkin saya akan hiatus selama bulan puasa.

Sebenarnya chap ini udah hampir selesai tapi big news kemarin buat saya nge-down sekali udah semangat dan nerima keadaan eh uri magnae buat saya down lagi lewat instagram-nya.

Saya juga takut mungkin nanti ada scene yang buat saya atau kalian (reader) batal puasanya. Dan mulai pertengahan puasa saya sudah mulai masukkuliah T.T saya harus mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia perkuliahan dan tempat baru karena saya nge-kos.

Selama sebulan ini saya bakal ningkatin mood saya buat nerusin ff ini.

So, yang nunggu ff ini dan moment ChenBaek mohon di tunggu ^^ mungkin saya akan update lagi awal Agustus. Di tunggu saja, okay ?

Kalau ada yang mau nanya apa aja bisa lewat twitter saya ( queninda) ato IG ( queennind). Yang mau berteman juga boleh ^^

Dan bagi yang menjalankan ibadah puasa saya ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Saya minta maaf kalau saya punya salah kata ^^

See you ^^

[Prince Changsa]


End file.
